Resolve
by NegaiFreak
Summary: A mission with two of Fairy Tail's S-class beauties? Who'd say no? As Gingka Hagane and Ash Ketchum are called to help Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss on an S-class quest, a lot of strange things conspire, causing Gingka to be skeptical of the mission's legitimacy. However, he soon finds that the mission in question is quite legit! Featuring Ash X Mirajane and Gingka X Erza!
1. EPISODE I PART I

**Hello, everyone! I'm sure practically none of you ever expected me to write a story about the awesome anime that is Fairy Tail. Believe it or not, with Naruto finished in terms of manga, Fairy Tail's been one of the few things that I've regularly kept up to date with. Of course, I've only skimmed through episodes, whether they be filler or canon, and I've gotten a general understanding of the concepts of the characters.**

 **That said, I'm sure you're all wondering why a fanfic like this came into my mind. For starters, I've enjoyed seeing Erza and Mirajane in the anime, showing off their awesome abilities while still being adorable to watch. So much so that I paired them up with the two Omni Force members who'll both be in this story, Gingka and Ash. While I do have Gingka X Skyla as a canon pairing, I do find amusement in the idea of Gingka X Erza, especially with the idea that my OC for Gingka's daughter has the same requip abilities as the scarlet haired wizard. (How'd that happen?) And jeez, as much as I've loved Amourshipping for its obviousness, the pairing of Ash X Mirajane has been stuck in my mind for days because of the continuous thoughts I have for it, making it my head canon Ash pairing. In fact, it makes it more fun to see Ash actually hit puberty and take notice of a girl for a change, and a pretty one at that. Mirajane, in my mind, is the most gorgeous anime girl ever conceived, pretty enough to even make Ash go nuts. Wonder what would happen if she met Serena?**

 **Anyways, I've got a few things to point out in this story, along with obvious disclaimers and such. First, this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc and after the filler Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc. It also takes place after the second chapter of "The Mega Protocol", hence one of the reasons why it's on hiatus now. Second, Ash's current Pokémon team as of this time consists of Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Goodra. Gingka will not be using any Pokémon, including Mega Scizor. Third, I've been asked about the ages of the characters by one of my loyal reviewers. Mira and Erza are both around 18 in age, Gingka is 17, and Ash is 16. Last, but not least, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM POKÉMON, BEYBLADE, OR FAIRY TAIL, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES IN QUESTION.**

 **Now with the disclaimers out of the way, it's time to get started with "Resolve"! And on another note, there'll be a Q &A for the characters and myself at the end of each chapter, followed by a scenario from SpiritReaper42 featuring the characters in question. Hopefully you guys can come up with thoughtful questions, along with some nice reviews of the chapter . **

**With that said, let's get this story started!**

 **RESOLVE**

A flock of Pidgey soared over the large city of Lumiose, flying past the large gym tower and over the Pokémon Center in Centrico Plaza, catching the attentions of people below as their shadows zoomed over them. Within the hospital for the creatures, Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff were attending to trainers one after another, busied by the work they had to deal with in the morning. There was an especially crowded air in the lounge as a few spiffy-looking reporters and cameramen were around, awaiting the arrival of a certain individual. Upstairs, the bedrooms of the center were packed with trainers, who were either staying for rest, or waiting to catch a glimpse of the famous person that the media was expecting. Inside one of the rooms upon a queen-sized bed lay both Skyla and Gingka, with he former sleeping soundly under the covers. Her eyes began fluttering open as the sunlight that seeped through the curtains reached her face. She squinted for a moment before her vision came into focus, seeing the shaggy red hair of her boyfriend sprawled out across the white pillow his head was upon. A smile graced her lips as she sat up, revealing the black tank top and sky blue panties she was wearing.

"Ah…" she yawned as she stretched her left arm up over her head, grabbing it with her right hand from behind, "Good morning, Gingka…" she greeted with a grunt before she put both of her appendages down, "You sleep well?" she asked, turning to face him as he was right beside her left. However, he didn't respond, still in the same position he was in the moment his girlfriend had awoken. "Gingka?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion as to why he hadn't gotten up yet. Unbeknownst to her as he had his back to her, the beyblader was awake, having his eyes open as he was contemplating a conversation he had just last night.

 ***FLASHBACK** *****

 _"You met Alain?!" Sycamore exclaimed out of surprise, having his eyes widen in disbelief at what he had just heard._

 _"Yeah…" the shaggy haired teen replied, placing his hands in his pockets while he glanced off to the side, remembering the bout he had against the Mega Evolution user, "His Mega Charizard was pretty powerful…" he mentioned, grimacing at the thought of the Flame Pokémon._

 _"I'm beyond shocked…" the researcher admitted as he leaned back against his desk, "I never imagined you'd run into him," he confessed, closing his eyes, "But it's no surprise that he's a lot more powerful from when he left…" he pointed out, much to the confusion of the Omni Force member as he blinked._

 _"Wait, 'when he left'?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he was perplexed. However, it occurred to him that when he had met the Pokémon Professor for the first time, he had been called away to answer a call from someone who was referred to as Alain._

 _"He used to work with me on research for Mega Evolution," he explained to him in response, catching his attention as he brought his focus back to the handsome scientist, "The last time I was in contact with him was the same day you and I had met," he added, surprising Gingka slightly, "Afterwards… we lost touch for some reason…" he told him, "It seemed like he was so frustrated about gaining the ability to Mega Evolve his Pokémon that he became so distant…" he noted, causing the shaggy haired teen to show off a look of concern._

 _"He said that he wanted to beat every Mega Evolution trainer he came across…" he recalled, crossing his arms after taking his hands out of his pockets, "I just wonder why though?" he asked in a whisper._

 _"Whatever the case," Sycamore began, catching his attention, "Alain's been caught up in dangerous situations since you met him," he stated, making the beyblader furrow a brow out of surprise._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _"There was a crisis down in the Hoenn region not too long ago," the researcher told him as he stood up, walking over to the window while his friend listened on, "The legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre were fighting to take possession of a strange power within a giant, mystical rock," he continued, opening up one of the shades to let some sunlight pour in, "In the end though," he kept going as he looked back at the Omni Force member, "they were both subdued by the legendary Rayquaza and its Mega Evolution," he finished. The information the beyblader had just learned took a while to settle in as he trembled, frightened by the idea of such powerful creatures battling one another._

 _"And Alain was involved in all that?!" he exclaimed out of shock. The Pokémon professor simply nodded, having a frown upon his face as his expression darkened._

 _"After witnessing something like that unfold," he started to say, "I can't just sit still and wait for something to happen," he stated, turning and walking over to the shaggy haired teen, placing his right hand upon his left shoulder, "Gingka," he began to him, "if you run into Alain again," he continued, "please have him contact me," he requested, "I can't bear the thought of one of my pupils getting hurt because of my wishes…" he confessed, glancing away somberly. His friend was stunned by his plea and saddened expression, obviously worried for the Mega Evolution user. But he then developed a serious look on his face, clenching his right fist._

 _"I promise," he stated in reply, giving off a mere nod._

 ***END FLASHBACK** *****

Gingka closed his eyes, retaining the memory as it still felt fresh in his mind. Suddenly though, he felt his right shoulder getting nudged by something, enticing him to turn his head to see his girlfriend right beside him.

"I _knew_ you were up already," she noted teasingly, letting a giggle come out from her lips. Her boyfriend smiled, sitting up to reveal the black t-shirt he had on, along with white boxers.

"Sorry, Skyla…" he apologized, scratching his head with his right hand while he stretched out his left arm, "Got a lotta things on my mind since the battle yesterday…" he told her, taking a deep breath of air.

"Well, we've got _plenty_ to do for the whole week," she mentioned with an excited smile, "After all," she kept going, "you and I _need_ a break," she pointed out, giggling again.

"Heh," the beyblader chuckled in agreement, moving his legs out of the bed, turning to his left, "So, what are we doin' today?" he questioned with a grin.

"We're gonna go meet up with Ash and the others for lunch later," the Mistralton gym leader told him, getting herself out of bed as well, standing up, "so we both better get ready," she noted, walking over to the bathroom, grabbing her duffel bag that was sitting upon one of the dressers before she reached it. As she twisted the door handle, the shaggy haired teen glanced over, seeing her lovely red hair that went down to the end of her neck, and the bangs that hung freely from her temples. What really caught his eye though was the seductive expression she had in her eyes while a smile graced her lips. She playfully winked at him before she walked into the bathroom, closing the door shut with a click to lock it. A hearty blush showed upon Gingka's cheeks as he sighed deeply.

' _She sure knows how to get me…_ ' he inwardly said to himself, turning to face the curtained windows, seeing the sunlight that seeped through them.

 **EPISODE I PART I**

The rest of the morning was eventful for the couple as they dressed up in their day clothes. After getting out of the room to grab some breakfast, they were immediately mobbed by reporters and fans of the beyblader, much to his embarrassment as he had to answer questions and sign autographs, while his girlfriend managed to sneak her way past get food for the both of them to have for later.

"Phew!" he breathed out of relief while they were outside moments later, enjoying bagels as their meal, walking down the streets of Lumiose. A few people took notice of them, recognizing the shaggy haired teen as they cried out for him. However, they were considerate of the fact that he was trying to downplay how he had battled the Kalos region's champion master just yesterday, allowing him to spend time with the Mistralton gym leader. They spent the rest of the morning touring around the largest city of the country, admiring most of the sites, including those of the Lumiose Tower and Hotel Richissime, which they found most amazing. By the time noon rolled around, the couple had run into Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, exchanging greetings before heading off to a small café, seating themselves at the only table that was outside, with Pikachu and Dedenne sitting upon it. Once there, the waiting staff was quite quick in getting the orders together for Unova league victor and his friends, providing drinks and food rather instantaneously.

"Boy…" the blonde haired girl uttered in surprise as her lunch in the form of penne pasta was upon her plate on the tabletop, "bein' a celebrity sure has its perks, doesn't it?" she guessed, taking a fork and biting into her food.

"I wouldn't say I'm really a celebrity…" Gingka responded with a nervous chuckle, drinking his water that within a glass cup.

"Oh, don't be modest, Gingka," Skyla advised, going ahead and poking him on the nose, causing him to spontaneously blush as he gulped down the cold liquid, "We only got lunch this quick thanks to you after all," she pointed out, grabbing a utensil from the table, using it to pick up a piece of her salad and place it into her mouth.

"I guess you're right…" her boyfriend admitted with a grin, grabbing his hamburger from the plate, taking a large bite out of it while his pals on the other side of the table smiled at him.

"So, do you know how long you're gonna be staying, Skyla?" the Electric type gym leader asked before taking a bite of his pasta.

"For a whole week, starting today," she responded, continuing to slowly eat her salad, "Though… my grandpa's not exactly happy I left the gym on its own so suddenly…" she mentioned, having a sheepish blush come across her cheeks.

"I'm sure he's got things settled," the beyblader reassured after he swallowed his food, smiling at his girlfriend. She grinned back, with her face still a little red out of embarrassment. The others just looked on at the couple with happy expressions, glad that they had been reunited after a long time, and would be together for a while. All of a sudden though, a bright blue and white streak of light emerged from the shaggy haired teen's pants, catching their attentions as they saw it form on the ground right beside him. The luminosity then dissipated to reveal his Sylveon sitting there, having a smile across her lips.

"Veeon!" she greeted, tilting her head as her ribbon-like feelers waved about happily.

"Sylveon?" her trainer questioned with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was doing out of her Poké Ball.

"Oh, she looks so cute!" Skyla commented, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Sill vee!" the Intertwining Pokémon exclaimed, wrapping her feelers around her trainer's left wrist, pulling him over as he yelped.

"Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon uttered in confusion.

"Nay, nennay…" the Electric/Fairy type sighed as he noticed the scene while eating his food.

"Uh… Sylveon?" Gingka questioned, trying to get her attention as the others watched on in confusion, "Could you… let me go?" he asked kindly, attempting to pry himself of her grip, "I'm tryin' to eat here…" he mentioned, gritting his teeth as he pulled at her feelers.

"Veeon…" she purred, nuzzling her head against his as she brought him closer.

"Oh boy…" the rookie performer said in exasperation as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"I guess Sylveon couldn't wait to see Gingka any longer…" the scientist inquired as the Fairy type refused to let go of her master, still rubbing her head against his.

"Silvee…" she purred again, having a firm hold on the beyblader with her feelers. Just then, another streak of blue and white light emerged from his pants, catching everyone's attentions as they saw it form down just behind Gingka, dissipating to reveal his Simipour, wearing her trademark blue flower in her dreaded hair.

"Whoa, who's that?" Bonnie asked, looking over at the Geyser Pokémon while Ash and Pikachu had excited smiles on their faces. Serena then reached into the one of the pockets of her dress, pulling out her Pokédex, aiming it towards the Water type, making it open up as an image of her appeared on the glass, transparent screen.

" _Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon,_ " it introduced, " _The high-pressure water expelled from Simipour's tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall,_ " it explained in its electronic, female voice, " _Simipour prefers places with clean water,_ " it added," _When his or her tuft runs low, Simipour replenishes it by siphoning up water with his or her tail,_ " it finished as the monkey-like creature was angrily glaring out at the Intertwining Pokémon.

"Simee…" she grumbled, stomping towards her.

"Uh oh," her trainer realized, grimacing while the others watched on, somewhat perplexed by the current scene they were witnessing.

"Sim, simee!" the Water type yelled, getting Sylveon's attention as she looked over to see the enraged expression on her face.

"Vee?" she questioned innocently, tilting her head in confusion.

"SIMEE!" Simipour suddenly shouted, much to her surprise as she flinched slightly, backing up a step, "Por, simee me!" she pointed out, gesturing towards both her trainer and his girlfriend.

"She looks pretty mad…" the Lumiose girl mentioned, curiously placing her hands against her cheeks.

"Ne, nay…" the Antenna Pokémon agreed, still chewing away at his food.

"I guess it's because she doesn't want Sylveon clinging to Gingka…" Clemont inquired, scratching his cheek with his right index finger.

"Sil, silvee!" the Fairy type then exclaimed, turning her head away angrily.

"Simee, sim!" the Geyser Pokémon shrieked in frustration, grasping one of her teammate's feelers tightly with her right hand.

"Uh, hey…" the beyblader chimed in, attempting to stop them, but to no avail as they started glaring daggers at each other.

"Hey, Ash," Serena said, catching her crush's attention, "do you know that Simipour?" she asked, gesticulating towards her.

"Yeah," he responded with a nod, "Back in the Unova region, she was practically Gingka's go-to partner," he explained, looking out at her and the Intertwining Pokémon, who were both still growling.

"That's probably why she's so protective of him…" the scientist noted, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Hey, you two…" the shaggy haired teen began in a pleading tone, holding out his hands in a placating manner to the two Pokémon of his. It came to no avail as they still snarled at each other, prepared to attack. All of a sudden, Skyla stood up from her seat, slamming her right hand against the table.

"That's enough!" she declared angrily, catching their attentions as they immediately looked over at her, scared to see the frustrated expression on her face, "Sylveon," she began to the Intertwining Pokémon, "you should know Gingka's trying to get a break from all the battling he's had to go through lately!" she pointed out to her sternly, having her hands at her hips.

"Vee…" she moaned apologetically, glancing down in shame while she relinquished her feelers from the beyblader, allowing him to sit up straight on his chair again, much to his relief.

"And Simipour," the Mistralton gym leader continued, catching the Water type's attention as she grimaced nervously, "you should be more mature when it comes to protecting Gingka," she told her, "It's not like violence solves anything…" she mentioned, going down to her eye level.

"Pooor…" she uttered in apology, bowing to both her trainer and his girlfriend.

"It's okay, you two," the former of the couple reassured, standing up from his seat and taking out their respective Poké Balls from his belt, "Just remember, you're teammates from now on," he pointed out, "And I'm gonna want you to get along," he added.

"Silvee…" the Fairy type muttered as she and the Geyser Pokémon glanced skeptically at each other before being returned to the containments in beams of red light that shrouded them.

"Huh…" the shaggy haired teen sighed, minimizing the spherical containers before placing them back on his belt.

"Wow, Skyla," Bonnie said out of surprise, "That was really motherly of you!" she complimented with a bright smile, much to her surprise as a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"M-Motherly?" she stammered, a little embarrassed by the flattering comment while her boyfriend just chuckled. Everyone else followed suit and laughed, and proceeded to continue their lunch moments later.

"Mmm…" Ash uttered as he had another taste of his sandwich, setting it down on its plate so he could chew and swallow it down, "So, Gingka," he began, catching his teammate's attention, "Simipour's joining you on your journey now?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied, "I figured she'd like to come since it's been so long," he explained, taking a swig of his water.

"And how's Scizor doing?" the rookie performer asked, chiming into the conversation.

"He's fine," the beyblader reassured while the Mistralton gym leader suddenly took notice of a strange, green glow coming from his pants, "Professor Sycamore's gonna be looking after him while me and Skyla are hangin' around," he explained.

"I'm sure a battle like that would take a lot out of anyone…" Clemont commented, looking towards his traveling companions.

"Definitely!" the raven haired boy agreed with a grin.

"Um, Gingka?" the red haired girl chimed in, getting her boyfriend's attention as she pointed down at his pants, enticing him to glance at them and see the glow.

"Oh, that's my MPG," he realized, reaching into his pocket with his left hand, pulling out a smartphone-like device that was white in color with a green center, "Huh…" he sighed in exasperation, "It must be Ben…" he noted, "Could you… give me a sec?" he asked politely.

"Sure!" his fellow Omni Force member responded with a smile, allowing him to get up and walk over to the side for a moment.

"Boy…" Serena uttered out of surprise, "Gingka sure doesn't want anything to ruin his time with you, right?" she questioned to his girlfriend, who blushed sheepishly.

"He's pretty happy to see me again, ya know…" she pointed out in reply, rubbing the back of her head, "You shouldn't be all that surprised," she added. Meanwhile, the shaggy haired teen pressed the glowing center of his device, causing a green hologram of a figure to suddenly appear over it. However, it wasn't the one he expected, blinking in surprise to find that it was actually Natsu Dragneel.

" _Yo, Gingka!_ " he greeted with a wave, " _Been a while!_ " he mentioned to him with a cheeky grin.

"Natsu?" he responded in confusion, but then shook his head to recompose himself, "Uh, hey…" he said, "What's up?" he asked, scratching his right cheek nervously.

" _Not much, man!_ " the dragon slayer replied, with his hologram crossing his arms, " _Just been on jobs, helpin' out the guild, ya know…_ " he listed off, " _Where are ya, by the way?_ " he questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"In… Ash's universe…" the beyblader answered, turning back towards the Pokémon trainer in question, seeing him looking over at him, "He's here, too," he mentioned.

"Hey, who's calling, Gingka?" the raven haired boy asked, causing the others to develop curious expressions as the conversation continued.

" _So yer both there, huh?_ " the fire mage questioned over the device, " _Well, that makes things easier!_ " he pointed out with a breath of relief, much to the confusion of his teammate.

"Easier?" he uttered out of being perplexed, "Easier for what?" he asked, very puzzled.

" _I need to tell the both of you somethin'_ ," the spiky haired wizard responded, " _Now that I only need to make one call, it's like killin'… uh…_ "

"…Two birds with one stone?" the shaggy haired teen guessed in interjection, while Ash had gotten up from his seat, trotting over curiously after hearing his name mentioned.

" _Yeah, that!_ " Natsu replied, cheekily chuckling while a drop of sweat rolled down the beyblader's head.

"Why'd you wanna call the both of us?" the Pokémon trainer asked, chiming in on the conversation as he had come over with his sandwich in hand, having Pikachu perched on his left shoulder.

" _'Cause there's somethin' important I need to tell you two,_ " the dragon slayer answered in a more serious tone, much to the surprise of both his teammates on the other end of the MPG, " _Erza told me to call ya, 'cause she needs the both of ya fer a job tomorrow,_ " he explained to them. They both blinked in surprise for a moment upon hearing the reason, glancing at each with blank expressions of confusion.

"Pika?" the Electric type uttered, puzzled as he tilted his head.

"Erza needs _us_ for a job?" Gingka questioned, "Why not someone else in the guild," he began to suggest, "or anyone on the Omni Force?" he added, raising an eyebrow while the raven haired boy beside him took a gigantic bite of his sandwich. Meanwhile, the others were listening in on the conversation with concerned expressions, wondering what exactly they were talking about, especially Skyla.

" _I dunno all the details, man…_ " the fire mage responded, appearing to glance away for a second, " _She just said that she and Mira need the both of ya for it,_ " he told them. Upon hearing the latter name, Ash suddenly tensed up in surprise, while he was still chewing on his sandwich. He began to choke on it, with his face turning blue as he pounded his chest to try and swallow it down.

"Mirajane, too?" the beyblader questioned out of astonishment, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, that's a little-" He stopped his sentence the moment he noticed his teammate's expression, causing both him and the Mouse Pokémon to gasp in surprise.

"Pika pi!" the latter of the two exclaimed in fright. Everyone at the table also noticed the reaction, with Serena immediately getting up and grabbing a glass of water, racing over to her crush.

"Here!" she offered quickly, handing the cup to him. He took it and gulped down the liquid entirely, with his face turning back to normal.

"Ah…" he breathed out of relief, "Thanks, Serena…" he said out of gratitude, slouching down to relax himself. The rookie performer was glad he was okay, but something about his reaction caused her to develop a worried look on her own face. Seeing that also made Gingka seem all the more suspicious, turning his attention back onto the spiky haired wizard on his MPG.

"So _both_ Erza and Mirajane need _us_ for a job down in your universe?" he asked him again, "Even when they're both S-class wizards?" he mentioned, while the rest of the group came over to hear the conversation closer.

" _Look, I dunno all the details…_ " he honestly replied, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, " _All I know is that Erza told me to call ya 'bout it,_ " he explained while the others paid close attention, " _So, you gonna go?_ " he questioned.

"D-Definitely!" Ash exclaimed in response with a stammer, having a blush across his cheeks, much to the surprise of the girl beside him.

' _Is he… blushing?!_ ' she inwardly asked herself, absolutely stunned.

"Hold on a sec, Ash," the beyblader advised, causing him to look over at him in surprise after recomposing himself, "We don't a single thing about this mission that Erza's takin' us on," he told him, "And there's also the fact Mirajane's going…" he pointed out, making the Pokémon trainer's face flush again in realization.

"I-I know… but still…" he attempted to say, but was too embarrassed to do so as he glanced away.

"Pika…" his partner sighed out of exasperation, while Serena was left astonished as her eyes were trembling.

' _He is blushing…_ ' she realized in shock, ' _Who is this Mirajane person?_ ' she asked herself, putting her hand on her chin suspiciously.

" _Is that a yes?_ " Natsu asked from the MPG, catching their attentions again.

"Uh… I'm gonna hafta call you back…" Gingka responded after a moment of thought, much to the surprise of both the dragon slayer and the raven haired boy, "I… need to think about it," he stated, about to press the center icon of his device.

" _No, wait!_ " the fire mage begged frantically, " _Don't hang-!_ " His plea was interrupted as the shaggy haired teen ended the call, making everyone around him gasp in surprise. Back in the spiky haired wizard's universe, his contraption was sitting upon a table while stood beside it, shaking slightly as his lips quivered in fright.

"Hey, Natsu," Happy chimed in, trotting over to his friend, "everything go okay?" he asked, tilting his head as he tried to get a look at his face, noticing that it didn't seem relieved.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he suddenly screamed aloud, causing the exceed to gasp in surprise, along with catching the attentions of everyone else in the Fairy Tail guild hall, "I'M SO DEAD!" he shouted, fearful of what was to come upon him as the blue furred cat looked at him in confusion. Back within the world where his teammates were, Ash instantly shot a glare towards the beyblader.

"What the heck, Gingka?!" he yelled, "Why'd you hang up on 'im like that?!" he asked angrily.

"C-Calm down, Ash…" Clemont stuttered in plea, holding out his hands in a placating manner.

"I said I'd think about it," the shaggy haired teen pointed out, "It just seems weird that _both_ Erza and Mirajane would want to take the two of us along for a mission…" he explained, crossing his arms and glancing off to the side.

"They're that strong, huh?" his girlfriend guessed with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…" he responded with a stammer, much to her surprise as she blinked in confusion, "Anyways," he continued, coughing to recompose himself, "I'll think about it by the end of the day and let you know," he promised to his teammate.

"Okay," he agreed in response with a nod, "Let's just finish our lunch then…" he offered with a nervous chuckle, heading back towards the table with the rest of the group. At the same time, Serena glanced at him skeptically, still wondering why he reacted the way he did towards the mention of one of the two names brought up in the conversation. Meanwhile, Skyla was looking over towards her boyfriend in the same manner, concerned about the real reason he was so uptight about going on the mission.

 **X**

The rest of the day was pretty quiet on both ends, with the couple heading back to the Pokémon Center for dinner and staying there for the evening, while the others headed off to the Lumiose gym leader's home, spending the night with his and Bonnie's father, Meyer. The sun had completely set in the sky as the stars began to shine, along with the brightness of the full moon, sometimes being shrouded by the clouds that passed by. At the building where the beyblader and his girlfriend were staying, the former of the two had sauntered outside onto the balcony, looking out towards the tower that shined in the distance while the wind rushed past his hair and scarf, making both sway slightly. As it then stopped, he reached down to his belt, clicking open the pouch on his left side, allowing his beyblade, Samurai Pegasus, to roll out. He picked it up, holding it in his left hand as a memory flowed into his mind.

 ***FLASHBACK** *****

 _"Do you yield now?" Erza asked as she held her sword so that the tip of its blade was pointed directly at her opponent's forehead. His breathing was heavy as the others watched on with expressions of disbelief, unable to fathom how such a battle could have lasted this long._

 _"You're right…" he muttered in between breaths, catching the requip mage's attention as her eyes narrowed in confusion, "My chakra's all gone… I'm on my damn knees… I can barely move…" he listed off, with his teammates all shocked by the apparent result, "But that last attack…" he continued as the one called Titania readied her weapon, "…wasn't for you…" he stated with a grin._

 _"What?" his foe asked in surprise, widening her eyes in shock._

 _"LOOK!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. Everyone glanced up and gasped, seeing a blue streak of light zooming straight down towards the two fighters._

 _"Wait a sec…" Ben began to realize as he squinted, trying to get a better view of what appeared to be within the light._

 _"It's Pegasus!" Naruto cried out, much to the shock of those around him, especially the scarlet haired female on the battlefield._

 _'Of course…' she inwardly realized, 'That last attack was meant to propel that spinning top and give it even more speed!' she noted to herself as it was coming down._

 _"This is my guarantee to beat you, Scarlet," Gingka told her, getting her attention as he slowly got up to his feet while his bruised and cut body shook, much to her disbelief, "Pegasus!" he yelled out as the beyblade was zooming down at a tremendous velocity, "GALAXY NOVA!" he declared loudly. The brightness of the light shrouding the bey increased as the image of the mystical creature dressed in armor appeared in the eyes of Erza, who was beyond amazed. However, her composure remained as she re-readied her sword, arching it towards the oncoming projectile._

 _"Well, let us see whose spirit is stronger!" she exclaimed, swinging her blade, having it connect with the beyblade, causing sparks to fly wildly as a huge burst of wind raced by, causing practically everyone to flinch as it blew past them, causing leaves to immediately blow off of trees. A few more moments passed as it appeared the requip mage and the spinning top were at a stalemate, with sparks still flying everywhere. Suddenly, her sword began to crack, catching her attention as she saw it breaking apart into pieces._

 _'W-What?!' she exclaimed inwardly out of disbelief. She had no time to react as the bey then rushed by her left shoulder, slashing straight past it before landing on the ground, still spinning. She cried out in pain before falling backwards to the ground, dropping the hilt of her shattered weapon. 'Such a powerful spirit…' she thought while her body was about to crash into the ground, 'He really believes in Natsu… doesn't he?' she asked herself before hitting the surface on her back, causing a bit of dust to build up before it dissipated. Everyone looked on with petrified, stunned expressions plastered on their faces, having witnessed Titania fall to a person that was a stranger to most. Samurai Pegasus than dashed back towards its master, jumping into his right hand, allowing him to catch it as smoke emerged from his hand after it finally stopped spinning. The look of most disbelief at the scene was the on the face of Natsu, who had his eyes trembling._

 _"He… won…" he uttered, absolutely shocked. Gingka then raised his right hand into the air, showing off his beyblade as it barely took a scratch from the bout, still in one piece, and symbolizing his victory._

 ***END** *****

"Hey," a voice chimed in, breaking his train of thought as he looked back to see his girlfriend dressed in a black tank top and sweatpants coming over to him, "You okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind, squishing her breasts against his back.

"Eh… kinda…" he replied, putting his beyblade away while using his free right hand to grasp hers, "I had a feeling you'd wanna ask me about the mission…" he confessed, glancing back at her.

"Yeah…" she admitted, "But that's not it," she said, surprising him a little as he blinked, "I wanted to ask you about the girl who's asking you on the mission," she told him as she relinquished her grip on him, backing away as he turned to face her.

"Oh, uh… Erza, yeah…" he answered in a nervous tone, turning himself back around as he placed his arms against the railing.

"There's something about her that's making you nervous, right?" she inquired, crossing her arms and smirking. Her boyfriend just grimaced as a small blush began to show on his cheeks, causing him to glance away.

"She's… ugh…" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left fingers, "We weren't exactly the best of friends when we first met…" he explained.

"I can imagine…" Skyla teasingly responded, still smirking at him.

"But when we did become friends," Gingka continued as he disregarded her comment, "we grew to have a lot of respect for each other…" he stated, much to her surprise as she blinked in confusion.

"Then… what's the problem?" she asked, walking over and standing beside him, placing her arms onto the railing.

"We tend to bicker back and forth sometimes," the shaggy haired teen told her in reply, "but that's normal," he reassured, letting nervous drops of sweat roll down his head as he was about to keep going, "The thing that isn't is… well…"

"What's wrong?" the Mistralton gym leader asked in interjection, seeing that he was visibly anxious to talk about it.

"We've… shared a few awkward moments together…" he finally responded, glancing up at the sky, "I was spending the night with her, Natsu, and a few others at a resort one time," he began to tell, intriguing the red haired girl as she tilted her head, "She and the girls got drunk off of the booze they had," he kept going, "and me and the guys tried to stop them…" he continued, letting a little blush come across his cheeks again, "I was dealing with Erza and she… uh…" he tried to say, but couldn't as his face began to flush.

"She… _what_?" his girlfriend questioned in concern, seeing the beyblader's very reddened face.

"She flashed me…" he finally responded, looking very embarrassed and shameful of himself for having told her that. However, his ears caught the sound of muffled giggling, enticing to immediately perk up and widen his eyes to see that the Mistralton gym leader was covering her quivering lips to try and contain her laughter, but failed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled loudly, much to her boyfriend's shock as his mouth was agape.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?!" he asked frantically, sweating a little as she had tears forming in her eyes while she held her sides to try and control herself, "Shouldn't you be… mad or something?!" he questioned with a blush upon his cheeks.

"S-S-Sorry!" she apologized, calming down as she wiped her eyes, "I just… didn't think you'd be so flustered about that," she confessed, "After all, you've seen me naked," she mentioned with a saucy smile that made his face flush.

"That's… not the point," he stated defiantly, turning away, "The _point_ is that I don't feel comfortable working with Erza 'cause… I think she likes me," he explained, causing her to blink in surprise as she looked at the downcast expression on his face, "Sometimes, she reminds me of you," he mentioned, making her gasp lightly in surprise. However, she then smiled, going over and embracing him again.

"Then you should help her," she told him, much to his surprise, "If she really need you and Ash to go along on this job, then go," she stated, relinquishing herself from him as they then faced each other.

"You sure?" Gingka questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I dunno how long we're gonna be gone…" he mentioned with a concerned expression.

"No worries!" his girlfriend reassured, reaching into the right pocket of her sweatpants, pulling out a small object that appeared to be a black microchip, surprising him slightly, "I got one of these from Ben so we could keep in touch when you're not here," she explained with a bright smile, making him do the same.

"All right," he said, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out his MPG, "I guess I'll let Ash know what we're doin' tomorrow," he told her.

"So, you're going?" she asked with an arched brow, getting a nod in response, "That's my boyfriend," she said, embracing him again. He then freed himself, about to walk back into the room to make his call. "Oh, and Gingka…" Skyla started to say, catching his attention.

"What's up?" he questioned, glancing back at her.

"When you do get back," she began, "I'll have a little surprise for you…" she promised with a seductive look in her eyes the tank top strap on her right shoulder was coming off, instantly causing her boyfriend's face to flush again. He chuckled while he pressed the center of his device, turning away to avoid any more embarrassment or temptation from the red haired girl that was with him.

 **X**

"Aah…" Ash yawned as he was in his white and red tank top and blue boxers, "Man, I'm beat…" he moaned, rubbing his eyes out of fatigue. He was ready to head off to bed along with Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie, who were all dressed in their bedclothes as well.

"It's sure been a long day," the scientist of the group mentioned as he sat down on the plush surface of the red couch of his father's home, "And we've been through a _lot_ this week…" he pointed out, putting on his nightcap before letting off a yawn as well.

"Ash's gym battle, Gingka's exhibition match…" the rookie performer listed off, "There were a couple of others, too…" she added, letting off a little giggle.

"I still wanna stay a bit longer…" the little Lumiose girl complained as she wore her Tyrantrum themed pajamas, waving her legs back and forth while she was lying on the floor on her stomach, "We could if Ash went on that mission…" she mentioned, looking right at him as he perked up.

"Come to think of it," the Electric type gym leader began as he adjusted his glasses, "didn't you say you _wanted_ to go?" he asked his traveling companion while Pikachu and Dedenne trotted into the room, the latter looking very tired.

"Yeah, I do," the Pokémon trainer stated, "If Erza and Mirajane need our help," he continued, "then I oughta' go!" he declared with a clenched right fist.

"Pika pi," his partner agreed with a nod as he stood beside him. The short haired female glanced off to the side for a moment before approaching him as well.

"Hey, Ash," she began, getting his attention as he turned his head to face her, "I've got a question, too," she told him as he was looking at her, "Who's Mirajane?" she asked, causing him to instantaneously blink and blush out of surprise.

"O-Oh!" he stammered in response, "Sh-She's a friend of mine in Natsu's universe…" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon sighed out of exasperation, causing the Electric/Fairy type to glance at him skeptically.

"You _did_ have a pretty weird reaction when her name came up…" Clemont noted, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"That's because I was surprised to hear it…" his friend claimed in reply, still blushing a little, making the girl beside him get all the more skeptical.

"Hm…" Bonnie uttered in thought as she narrowed her eyes at her traveling companion. She then widened her eyes as she suddenly realized something. "Oh, I get it!" she exclaimed, catching the attentions of the others around the room.

"What do you mean you… 'get it', Bonnie?" her brother asked, raising an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, big bro?" she asked back in response, "That Mirajane girl is a _keeper_ for Ash!" she declared, much to his surprise as he gasped, but paled in comparison to the one the Pokémon trainer made.

"WH-WHAT?!" he stammered, blushing madly, "N-N-No!" he claimed, stuttering as he waved his hands around comically, "You've got it all wrong!" he shouted, "She's just a friend!" he yelled, with his face now a beet red, which Serena took notice of.

' _He's blushing again…_ ' she noted inwardly, developing a frown upon her own face.

"Pika chu…" the Electric type muttered, tired of the conversation as he crossed his arms.

"Ne nay?" Dedenne questioned, wondering why he was so uptight about the subject. Suddenly, the Mouse Pokémon's ears perked up as he heard something buzz from afar, enticing to look over at his trainer's backpack, seeing a faint, green glow coming from it. Realizing what it was, he immediately dashed over to it, zipping it open and rummaging through it.

"Are you gonna pop the question~?" the blonde haired girl asked her traveling companion teasingly, making his face turn crimson.

"N-No, I'm not!" he stammered angrily in response.

"Bonnie, stop it," the rookie performer advised, having a tint of pink on her cheeks, "A-Ash would never-"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out, interrupting her remark as they all turned to face him, seeing that he had the MPG in his paws.

"My MPG?" the raven haired boy questioned, walking over and taking it from his partner's extremities, "I wonder if Natsu's calling again…" he pondered, putting his left hand onto his chin while he pressed the device's center with his right index finger. All of a sudden, a hologram of Gingka appeared over it, much to his surprise as he blinked. "Gingka?" he uttered out of astonishment, catching the attentions of his friends as they walked over, "What's up?" he asked.

" _Make sure you get packed up for tomorrow,_ " the beyblader told him in response, with his hologram crossing his arms.

"Huh?" the Pokémon trainer said in confusion, "Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" _Because we're headin' out to Fairy Tail first thing in the morning,_ " he replied, causing him to gasp in surprise before he pulled a big smile.

"All right!" he yelled with a pump of his left fist, "Ya hear that, buddy?" he questioned to his partner, getting his attention, "After breakfast, we're goin' on a mission!" he declared excitedly.

"Pika!" he answered with a nod.

" _Great,_ " Gingka said over the communicator, " _I'll see you then,_ " he stated before his hologram vanished from Ash's contraption, which stopped glowing as well.

"Looks like we're stickin' 'round here after all!" Bonnie noted gleefully, having a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Serena concurred, looking back over at her crush, who still had an excited expression on his face, anticipating the mission to come.

' _I wonder if he's excited about seeing that… Mirajane girl…_ ' she thought, developing a somewhat worried look. Despite that, she couldn't help but smile at the brightness that was in his outlook, as did the others.

 **END**

 **Well, that brings and end to the first chapter of "Resolve"! Pretty exciting, huh? I wonder what the rest of you will think…**

 **Anyways, as I stated in my profile page, there's a Q &A happening for every chapter, and fortunately, someone was kind enough to provide a few questions for our lead characters, along with the scenario story that'll follow. So without further ado, here ya go!**

 **Q &A**

 **SpiritReaper42: First Question: Ash, your Pikachu (I know because I've seen the same attacks) lost to Blanka from Street Fighter in Death Battle. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Ash & Pikachu: *** **both blink at the video in surprise** *****

 **Gingka: Whoa…**

 **Mirajane: Oh my…**

 **Erza: That was quite… ferocious…**

 **Pikachu: *** **crying and trembling** *** Pika…**

 **Ash: Uh… *** **freaked out** *** That was… interesting… *** **chuckles nervously** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Second Question: Gingka, since you're a Pokémon trainer, has there ever been any chance that you would go into battle other bladers like always?**

 **Gingka: Hm… Not really sure if I get the question here, but yeah. I'd definitely battle other trainers in Ash's universe the same way I've fought against bladers back in mine. Fair and square.**

 **Erza: *** **grins as she crosses her arms over her chest** *** How noble of you.**

 **Gingka: Y-Yeah… *** **scratches cheek** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Third Question: Erza, any idea on what your seduction armor ever accomplishes besides the use of the sword?**

 **Erza: *** **blushes madly** *** Uh… w-w-well… it's normally meant for… p-private purposes…**

 **Gingka: Such as tryin' to seduce me during that fight we had.**

 **Erza: *** **angrily** *** YOU DON'T NEED TO BRING THAT UP!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fourth Question: Mirajane, what do you see in Ash judging by his personality and his bond with Pikachu?**

 **Mirajane: I've always seen him as a really kind person who loves his Pokémon! And based on that bond he has with Pikachu… I know he's really sweet, too! Though… I don't why Pikachu always hits him when he's with me…**

 **Pikachu: *** **crosses his arms, glancing blankly at his trainer** *** Pika.**

 **Ash: N-No need to remind me…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fifth Question: All, Natsu got his butt kicked by Spirit Reaper at the scenario in the Friendship Games story for calling him short stuff, when all Spirit ever did was decline his challenge to fight. Any expectations throughout both of their actions? Especially Natsu's?**

 **Erza: Huh… That Natsu will never learn…**

 **Ash: He sure is a fighter… *** **laughs a little** *****

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi.**

 **Gingka: I'd expect Natsu not to learn any lesson. If anything, he's probably wanting to fight that Spirit Reaper guy right now…**

 **Mirajane: That's our Natsu!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, besides fighting Blanka in Death Battle, you fought Goku in Ultimate Cartoon Fighting. It's surprising that you were able to keep up until you lost at the end due to him gaining energy from Gohan and Goten. What's your reaction to that? Though UCF isn't that worldwide, but I guess it made an example of how strong Goku is.**

 **Pikachu: *** **sees video** *** Pika?**

 **Ash: That was… weird…**

 **Erza: Nevertheless, it seems that Pikachu was able to hang in there for quite some time.**

 **Gingka: *** **grins** *** Not bad.**

 **Mirajane: Congratulations, Pikachu! *** **hugs him close to her chest** *****

 **Pikachu: *** **blushes* Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, do you think that besides traveling with Ben and the others, do you ever believe that you'll be battling Paul at some point? I haven't seen him since you beat him in the Sinnoh League.**

 **Ash: Paul? Oh, yeah, definitely! I'm not sure when… but I know I'll get to battle him the second I see him again! You'd wanna get a rematch too, right, Gingka?**

 **Gingka: Y-Yeah, I guess…**

 **Erza: *** **raises eyebrow in confusion** *** Gingka?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, did you always follow whichever path you went on before you met Ash, Skyla, and the Omni Force?**

 **Gingka: It was pretty much that way before I met Kenta, Madoka, and the others. When I first met Ash and the rest of the Omni Force, I found it kinda exciting to be a part of a team of heroes… Then I ended up meeting Skyla, and boy, did things sure change…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, exactly how many armors do you even have and how useful are they in so many ways?**

 **Erza: I'm afraid to say that I can't recall exactly how many sets of armor I have… It's… an increasing number… But they have uses for strategies involving both offense and defense.**

 **Ash: Awesome!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, you are one odd person on so many levels. No disrespect, but seeing you so many times, it's the way I see it. How odd can you be around your friends?**

 **Mirajane: Huh? What do you mean by odd?**

 **Gingka: *** **crosses arms** *** Like how you're pretty much the prettiest girl in Fairy Tail, yet you transform into a She Devil for your magic.**

 **Mirajane: Oh… right… *** **rubs back of her head sheepishly** *** Around my friends, I'm not as odd though. I tend to just be my usual, kind self around them! I hope that answers your question, SpiritReaper42!**

 **Ash: And that brings an end to our Q &A! See you guys next time!**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little Q &A session for the chapter, folks! Make sure you leave plenty of questions for the next one! Now it's time to get into the scenario provided by SpiritReaper42! **

**SCENARIO**

 **Mirajane: We hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Erza: Of course, we haven't been introduced yet… *** **folds her arms over her chest** *** But the next chapter is sure to showcase all that's great about Fairy Tail.**

 **Gingka: Uh… yeah, sure…**

 **Ash: *** **beaming upon seeing Mirajane** *** It's really great to see you again, Mira!**

 **Mirajane: It's great to see you, too! *** **giggles happily** *****

 **Gingka: I just hope this whole scenario we're getting thrown into isn't all crazy like all the others…**

 **Erza: I've heard that you've had fair share of conflicts in those… scenarios… Care to explain what happened?**

 **Gingka: The less you know, the better, Scarlet. *** **turns away** *****

 **Erza: Hmph. *** **turns away from him as well** *****

 **-Both Ash and Mirajane look on at the two worriedly while Pikachu takes notice of a strange shadow on the ground-**

 **Pikachu: Pika? *** **jumps off of Ash's shoulder to investigate** *****

 **Ash: Hey, what's the matter, buddy? *** **notices the shadow along with Mirajane** *** Huh?**

 **Mirajane: What is that?**

 **-Gingka and Erza look over to see the shadow as well, confused as the shape is somewhat oriented in a particular manner-**

 **Erza: I've never anything like it…**

 **Gingka: Wait a sec…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears from the shadow on the ground and stands up* We meet again.**

 **-Everyone gasps in surprise-**

 **Mirajane: Who are you?**

 **Spirit Reaper: The name is Spirit Reaper. The prince of death in Equestria. Nightmare to demons. The boy with no soul.**

 **Erza: Spirit Reaper?**

 **Ash: He's a friend of ours from a while back. We've fought with him in some scenario stories before… Though I can't remember how long it's been since then…**

 **Gingka: What've you been up to lately?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well, I do nothing much. Fighting demons, making sure every innocent life is safe, training. But I'm on break since nothing is going on… *uses his magic to summon a chair to sit on, drinking some tea***

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Mirajane: So you're practically a demon hunter?**

 **Ash: Not exactly, Mira… But I'm a little confused… How come you fight against demons in the first place?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Remember when I said that I gave up my soul for my job?**

 **Erza: Job?**

 **Gingka: Yeah, why?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well that wasn't the only reason. The reason's because it's my destiny. To make this short, I was born with a family of reapers, but they fell at the hands of demons. Me? I survived with a demons curse, which explains the blue fire. But Celestia adopted me as her own child and eventually sealed the curse in my gold bracelets on my wrists and legs. Later, training, I gave up my soul, traveled around the world, becoming the last know reaper there is.**

 **Erza: That sounds like a difficult task to carry out…**

 **Spirit Reaper: True, but when it comes to protecting the innocent, I enjoy my job. *takes another sip of his tea***

 **Mirajane: You must be pretty powerful if you can fight against demons.**

 **Erza: Indeed. *** **summons a sword into her right hand** *** I propose that we battle to see who is more so.**

 **Gingka: Wait, what?**

 **Pikachu: Pika?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *Looks at Erza and Mirajane with his one eye open* You can't be serious… I already dealt with a certain pink haired boy for attempting to challenging me.**

 **Erza: Hmph. *** **lowers her sword** *****

 **Mirajane: Aw… *** **transforms into her Satan Soul form** *** And here I thought you'd wanna play with a demon…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *spits out his tea, blushing at the words of Mira* What?!**

 **Ash: *** **blushing madly** *** M-M-M-Mira?!**

 **Mirajane: So, do you accept our challenge?**

 **Erza: Normally, I'd rather fight on my own… but since we're both eager to battle, I'll team up with Mira to fight you.**

 **Gingka: Oh boy… *** **puts left hand against forehead in agony** *** This oughta' be good…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *sighs and stands up letting the chair disappear* Well since you both asked nicely without making this a problem, I accept your challenge. I could use the exercise.**

 **Mirajane: Very well, Spirit Reaper. *** **gets into a battle ready stance** *** I hope you're ready…**

 **Erza: Likewise. *** **requips into her Black Wing armor** *** We'll defeat you together!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *lets the darkness one around him and make it disappear wearing a dark sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black biker boots* Oh trust me... things will be dark as soon as this battle begins...**

 **Ash: Wh-What does he mean by that?**

 **Spirit Reaper: What do you think I mean? *summons his scythe and holds it with a smirk on his face***

 **END SCENARIO**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **I'll handle the "dancing demon" for ya…**_

 _ **~Gingka Hagane,**_

 _ **To Elfman before dancing with Erza in The Magic Ball**_


	2. EPISODE I PART II

**Hey, everybody! Hope you're all enjoying the holiday season, 'cause here comes another chapter of "Resolve"! Now we're finally getting into the good stuff, with our female leads of Erza and Mirajane finally getting introduced! And of course, that'll lead to the hilarity of both Ash X Mira and Gingka X Erza! Before we begin however, I'd to make one thing perfectly clear: For those of you leaving questions, please try to keep them as appropriate as possible. I know this story is T-rated, but still.**

 **Without further ado and delay, here's the second chapter of "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Birds chirped in the skies of Earthland as the morning had come to Magnolia. The summer weather had been especially kind to the citizens as they traveled about within the town streets, visiting merchants or just wandering around. Everything was rather quiet however, since the events of the Grand Magic Games had ended over a few months prior. Still, that didn't stray away from the fact that the people were appreciative of their hometown guild, which was practically a landmark with its enormous hall structure. There, just outside of its large doors, a frantic and sweating Natsu Dragneel was pacing back and forth, having an unusually distressed expression on his face as he kept walking. Witnessing his anxiety continue to mold him were his friends, being Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, and Lily, as they were all in front of the doors to the castle-like edifice.

"How _long_ has he been like this?" the celestial mage asked out of worry, placing her right hand against her cheek as her friend was still grimacing.

"Ever since Gingka hung up on him…" the blue furred cat responded, glancing over at the fire dragon slayer with a concerned expression, "I tried to get 'im to relax," he mentioned, "but he was so freaked out!" he exclaimed, outstretching his paws.

"I dunno if I can blame him…" the blonde haired girl admitted, looking his way, seeing that he had his arms crossed as he was trying to think.

"Is Natsu going to be all right?" the water mage questioned, holding her hands out in front of herself.

"Who knows?" her beloved responded sarcastically, folding his arms behind head, "Way I see it," he began to admit, "he's just getting worked up over nothing…" he stated with a bored look in his eyes.

"Ain't that the truth…" the iron dragon slayer muttered in agreement as he had his arms crossed, "Salamander's been like this fer an hour…" he pointed out. Having heard and seen enough, Lucy stepped forward, developing a serious expression on her face.

"Hey, Natsu!" she cried out, catching the attention of the spiky haired wizard as he looked over to see her approach, unfolding his arms, "Why are you acting so stressed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while she placed her hands at her hips, "I mean, it's too bad Gingka and Ash can't go on that mission, but-"

"No, it's _totally_ bad!" the fire mage interjected with a scared look, "The second Erza finds out they can't come," he started to say in panic, "she's gonna kill me!" he exclaimed out of fright.

"Wait…" his comrade began to realize after a blink, "you didn't tell her?!" she questioned loudly in shock.

"How could I, Luce?!" he asked back in reply, "She'd get _so_ mad that I'd… eh…" he tried to say, but couldn't as he was shuddering and sweating from the fear he felt for what he would have to face from his fellow guild mate.

"Honestly…" the female exceed sighed out of exasperation, placing her right paw upon her head, "Erza _should_ understand that they have lives outside of their work as Omni Force members," she explained, catching the attentions of the teammates from afar.

"And they're probably tired from the battles they've had in all those universes…" the sky dragon slayer suggested, making her spiky haired companion raise an eyebrow in thought.

"Didn't sound that way to me when I talked to Gingka yesterday…" he commented, recalling the conversation in his mind.

"Maybe he and Ash had something else goin' on?" Happy guessed as he trotted over with both Gray and Juvia, getting their attentions.

"That's quite possible…" the latter of the two with him concurred, nodding while the rest of the group went up to them as well.

"Gingka _is_ a strong warrior," the black furred cat mentioned, "I bet someone else on the Omni Force needed his help before Natsu called," he inquired.

"But what about the kid?" his jet black haired friend questioned, "I doubt he'd wanna miss out on a mission with the barmaid…" he pointed out, chuckling a little.

"Oh, come on, Gajeel…" Wendy pleaded, holding her hands out to him in a placating manner, "You can't tease him just because he really _likes_ Mirajane…" she noted with a drop of sweat rolling her head.

" _Like_ is an understatement," her exceed retorted cheekily with a grin, placing her paws at her hips as she glanced up at the sky.

"He _luuuvvvs_ her~," the blue furred cat purred teasingly, having his paws in front of his mouth, causing the both of them to sigh out of exasperation.

"If neither of 'em show up, I'm doomed…" the fire mage muttered as he nervously had his teeth clenched.

"Come on, Natsu…" Lucy begged, trying to reassure him.

"You're getting _way_ too worked up over this," Gray mentioned to him, chiming in as he had subconsciously taken his orange shirt off, revealing his bare upper body, much to the delight of the blue haired beauty beside him while hearts appeared in her eyes.

"'Scuse me?!" the spiky haired wizard responded, turning to face the ice user with an annoyed look in his eyes, "You'd feel the same way, too, ya big perv!" he yelled, causing him to develop a tick mark upon his forehead.

"Would not, flame brain!" he shouted back, "I'd be man enough to tell Erza straight up that they're not coming!" he declared, getting right into the face of the dragon slayer.

"Then why don't ya do it for me, ice prick?!" he suggested angrily in reply as a fiery aura shrouded his body.

"It's _your_ problem, matchstick!" the onyx haired teen answered, having a cold energy waft around his own form, still glaring down his comrade. The others with them just watched them blankly, with Juvia developing an excited look in her eyes to see her beloved about to go off into action.

"Huh…" the celestial mage sighed, placing her right hand on her head, "Once those two start, they never stop, do they?" she questioned rhetorically.

"It's kinda like they're brothers in a way," the pigtailed girl beside her chimed in, "Though, I wish they'd stop getting into fights, too…" she admitted with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks. All of a sudden, before the two Fairy Tail members could break out into a brawl, a green portal appeared just beside them, catching their attentions as they turned to see it along with the rest of the others present. An excited smile of both happiness and relief appeared on Natsu's face while the rest of his guild mates eyed the strange rift. A figure then leapt out of it, landing on the ground with his sneakered feet, skidding to a stop. The sky dragon slayer's eyes lit up as she saw that it was Ash, dressed in his day clothes with Pikachu perched upon his left shoulder.

"Fairy Tail…" he began, closing his right hand into a fist before raising it into the air, "…Ash Ketchum has arrived!" he declared loudly.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon exclaimed, mimicking his trainer's action. At the same time, Gingka also emerged from the portal, having seen his teammate's excited reaction.

"You're sure pumped up about this," he mentioned to him with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked rhetorically in response, "We're helpin' out our friends again!" he pointed out with a huge smile. The two of them, along with the Electric type looked out at the guild members standing before them, seeing the grins on their faces.

"Yo, Natsu," the beyblader began, pulling out his MPG, pressing its center icon and making the vortex vanish in a flash of light, "been a while," he noted as he smirked, causing the fire mage to blink in surprise. However, a grin spread across his lips, as he was excited and relieved to see his friends.

 **EPISODE I PART II**

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YA CALL BACK?!" the fire dragon slayer's booming voice echoed angrily, causing everyone around him to flinch and cover their ears.

"Hey, sorry…" the shaggy haired teen responded in apology while he and the others put their hands down, "Ya know," he continued, "you didn't exactly give us enough info about the job…" he pointed out, making him cringe.

"Well, that ain't my fault!" he replied with a small blush apparent on his cheeks, "All Erza told me was she needed you two to help her an' Mira on a S-class job…" he explained, rubbing the back of his head while he glanced away.

"Speaking of whom…" Gingka began, catching his attention, "any idea where Erza is?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"She's still packing up for the trip, I think," Lucy answered, chiming in on the conversation, "Knowing her, she's probably takin' everything…" she noted with a drop of sweat rolling down the left side of her head.

"I'll bet…" the beyblader agreed, recalling the fact that the requip user usually carried an immense amount of luggage with her on jobs, cringing at the thought.

"So how come ya didn't wanna get here right away?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms as he looked at his teammate.

"I've been through a _lot_ lately, dude," he responded, "And I was hopin' to get a break from it all this week…" he added, glancing off to the side.

" _See_ , Natsu?" the celestial wizard questioned, catching his attention, "Gingka's got his own problems aside from yours!" she pointed out to him in an upset tone.

"Hey, don't go blamin' me!" he claimed in plea to her, holding his hands out to her in a placating manner, "Erza's the one who's got the problem!" he noted with his tongue flaring wildly, "She just needed me to call 'em!" he mentioned.

"Still worried about Erza, huh?" the shaggy haired teen guessed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah…" Gray replied, "Matchstick just doesn't know when to stop being scared of her…" he commented, causing the fire mage to perk up as a tick mark developed upon his forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he screamed, stomping towards his comrade angrily, "YOU'D BE JUST AS SCARED AS ME, ICE PRINCE!" he yelled, causing him to show off an angered expression in his eyes.

"AS IF!" he claimed in reply, "I'M LESS SCARED THAN YOU ARE, YA MORON!" he shouted out of rage. The two began bickering once again, getting into each other's faces while the others watched on with blank expressions on their own, seeing the respective auras wafting off of them.

"Oh boy…" the blonde haired girl sighed as she tilted her head. Meanwhile, the exceeds and the other Fairy Tail members were gathered around Ash and Pikachu, both of whom had huge smiles on their faces.

"…And that's how it is," the Pokémon trainer finished telling them.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed, clasping her hands together excitedly, "So you've got five badges now!" she noted with a happy expression.

"Yep!" the raven haired boy responded, "We've still got a ways to go…" he admitted, "but we'll definitely get there!" he declared with a pump of his right fist.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon agreed, gesturing the same way his trainer was.

"Both of ya look you've grown a bit since the games…" Gajeel commented, having his arms crossed.

"Thanks!" Ash replied with a grin, "Wendy," he began to the sky dragon slayer, catching her attention, "you look like you've grown a lot, too!" he noted, smiling brightly. She blinked for a moment in surprise before letting out a small sigh.

"Nope…" she answered, "I'm still the same size as ever…" she noted with a forced grin as a few drops of sweat rolling down her head. The Omni Force member tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you look stronger to me," he stated, grinning widely while the Electric type had jumped off of his shoulder. The pigtailed girl's eyes widened in realization as to what he had meant to say, unable to contain her own happy smile as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeah!" she concurred, giggling a little. Her cat watched on at the scene with a grin gracing her lips, knowing that the Pokémon trainer was always thoughtful.

' _Ash is like an older brother to Wendy with that kindness of his,_ ' she noted to herself, ' _He's always been so considerate of her feelings ever since they met…_ ' she added through thought, placing her paws at her hips.

"Pika?" a voice chirped, catching her attention as she turned her head to see Pikachu standing beside her, extending his right arm out to her, "Pi chu!" he greeted happily.

"Nice to see you as well!" Carla responded, taking his paw with her own and shaking it gently, pleased by his gentlemanly introduction.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Happy cried out, going over to the two with Lily, starting up another conversation while the humans continued their chat from beside them.

"So, kid," the iron dragon slayer began, putting his left arm against the raven haired boy's shoulder, catching his attention as he was leaning on it, "you psyched fer the mission?" he inquired to him with a cheeky grin.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied with a stutter as a blush came across his cheeks, "Though, I'm a little nervous…" he confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nervous?" Juvia questioned as she blinked, "Why would that be?" she asked, tilting her head out of confusion.

"I know," Wendy answered, chiming into the conversation, catching their attentions, "It's because Mira's on the mission, too, right?" she guessed, making the Pokémon trainer blink in surprise as he glanced away shamefully, with his face turning a bright crimson.

"What's the matter, man?" Gajeel questioned, placing his hand atop the Omni Force member's head, pushing his cap down over his eyes, "Last time I saw ya at that big banquet, you were dancin' with the barmaid…" he mentioned, seeing that his flushed face had not yet passed.

"W-Well…" he began to say with a stammer as his lips trembled, "It's… j-just been a while, y-you know…" he pointed out, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. The sky dragon slayer just giggled, getting his attention again.

"Don't worry, Ash," she reassured, "Mira's probably just as excited to see you!" she noted with a smile, causing him to blink in surprise before pulling one off as well.

' _And Wendy's just as supportive to him…_ ' the white furred cat thought to herself, proud of her friend while the conversation between the other two exceeds and Pikachu was ongoing beside her.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon exclaimed to the two male, anthropomorphic creatures, who glanced at each other blankly after listening to him.

"I… have no idea what he said…" Lily admitted bluntly after a moment, letting a drop of sweat roll down his head.

"Aye…" Happy concurred, also confused as he tilted his head.

"So… where's Mirajane now?" the raven haired boy asked, relinquishing himself from Gajeel and readjusting his cap, "She inside?" he questioned, pointing towards the guild hall.

"Nope," the iron dragon slayer responded, crossing his arms as he glanced back towards the arguing mages closer to the gateway.

"Mira had to get ready for the job overnight," the pigtailed girl mentioned, "so she's probably still packing up her things," she explained to him.

"Oh…" Ash realized with a hint of disappointment in his voice, glancing back over at the enraged wizards with the others.

"Oh my…" the water mage commented, placing her hands over her mouth while a small blush tinted her cheeks.

"Those two are such animals…" Carla noted out of exasperation, sighing deeply as they all walked over to them.

"ICE PERV!" Natsu yelled at his comrade with his angered expression.

"FLAME BRAIN!" Gray retorted, having his rage reach its peak as he and the spiky haired wizard were about to actually brawl while the others watched on, knowing they had little to no power in trying to stop them. They snarled at each other as they reeled their respective right fists back, prepared to attack.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice echoed in demand, causing the two of them to pale in fright and immediately themselves upon recognizing who it was. They and the others then turned towards the entrance, seeing Erza Scarlet standing, wearing her signature Heart Kreuz armor upon her upon her upper body while her blue skirt and black boots showed on the lower half. Behind her was a humungous stack of baggage upon a large, wooden cart, much to the shock of both the Pokémon trainer, his partner, and beyblader.

"Whoa!" the former of the three gasped out of surprise.

"Pika…!" Pikachu uttered out of amazement, almost forgetting how strong the S-class wizard really was. However, Gingka was more exasperated by her arrival than stunned, crossing his arms as he stared out towards her blankly.

' _She's bringing THAT much luggage?_ ' he asked himself, raising an eyebrow, ' _Yeah, this'll be fun…_ ' he sarcastically said through his thoughts, sighing deeply.

"Natsu, Gray," the requip mage began as she approached her fellow guild mates, who cringed out of fright.

"Y-Yeah, Erza?" the fire dragon slayer questioned with a stammer as his lips quivered. Without warning, both he and the ice wizard each felt an armored fist of hers connect with the tops of their heads, making large red bumps swell up upon them as they fell down to the ground flat on their faces.

"Quit fighting!" she ordered angrily, placing her hands at her hips, "You two need to understand to be a bit more courteous around our guests!" she pointed out.

"A-Aye…" they weakly responded with stutters, practically knocked out by the attacks on their respective craniums.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to just shout at them…" the shaggy haired teen mentioned, catching her attention as she looked over at him.

"That is true…" she admitted in reply with a sheepish blush, glancing back at the two boys she had just taken care of as they were slowly getting back to their feet, "But these two are impossible…" she noted, having a frustrated expression on her face.

"P-Point taken…" the beyblader agreed in a stammer, scratching his right cheek out of being in an embarrassed and nervous state.

"You all set for the mission, Erza?" Wendy asked with a smile as Natsu and Gray stood up, rubbing their heads out of agony.

"Of course," the scarlet haired wizard answered, nodding, "And I'm glad to see that both you and Ash arrived, Gingka," she added, glancing over at the two, "I was afraid neither of you would be able to come…" she confessed to him, tilting her head.

"Yeah…" he responded, remembering how his girlfriend had convinced him to go just last night, "So, uh…" he began, coughing to recompose himself, "what's this S-class mission all about?" he asked her curiously.

"I'll be going over the details once Mira arrives," she responded, folding her arms over her armored chest, "But I hope you packed up for at least a few days," she mentioned, "because that's how long this job's going to take," she told them.

"Whoa, really?" the raven haired boy questioned, almost in a state of disbelief as he blinked.

' _So this is gonna take some time, huh?_ ' the shaggy haired teen guessed inwardly, ' _Oh well…_ ' he said through his thoughts, ' _Might as well make the best of it…_ ' he told himself.

"Sorry I'm late!" a familiar, feminine voice cried out in apology, causing the Pokémon trainer to instantly perk up and turn to see Mirajane rushing towards them, wearing a black dress that had a white ribbon tied up before her cleavage and a gray cloth wrapped around her waist. She was carrying a large knapsack as she sported armbands near her shoulders, each with a white ribbon tied upon them.

"Mira!" Ash exclaimed delightedly, racing over to greet her. His partner dashed after him, while the rest of the group stayed behind and watched on, having grins on their faces.

"And he said he was nervous…" Gajeel commented, "Heh," he chuckled, crossing his arms.

"He must've been _quite_ excited to know that Mirajane would be accompanying us, right?" Erza guessed to the beyblader.

"Huh…" he laughed in reply, glancing over at the two, "You don't know the half of it…" he noted with a smirk.

"Hey, you two!" the white haired beauty greeted with a bright smile as they all came to a stop just before each other, "It's been too long!" she noted to them.

"Yeah, it sure has…" the raven haired boy agreed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Pika, pika pi," Pikachu concurred, nodding as he had his arms folded across his chest while he stood up.

"So, how's everything been?" the Satan Soul user asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Great!" Ash replied with a wide grin, "And I'm really excited about this mission we're goin' on!" he added, causing her to giggle. The others were smiling at their interaction as well, but then went back to conversing about the mission, leaving them to chat on their own.

' _Boy,_ ' the Pokémon trainer began to himself, ' _Mira looks as beautiful as ever,_ ' he commented inwardly while letting a small blush appear on his cheeks as she was talking, ' _Her bright smile, her lovely white hair…_ ' he listed off in thought while his eyes traveled downward, ' _Her b-_ ' His thoughts instantly halted the moment he realized he was accidentally looking at her cleavage, making his face flush completely. On impulse, he turned his head away, much to her confusion as she noticed.

"What's the matter?" she asked, befuddled as she blinked.

"N-Nothing…" the raven haired boy claimed with a stutter, still blushing as he tipped his cap down over his eyes. However, he then took notice of the Mouse Pokémon beside him, having an upset expression on his face, causing him to cringe in realization.

"Pika…" he growled angrily as his tail began glowing a silvery white. In just a moment, a loud yelp caught the attentions of the group as they looked and gasped to see Ash getting smacked to the ground by his Electric type's lightning bolt-shaped appendage, much to their shock as they saw the stone walkway break from it.

"Oh my…" Mirajane uttered with her right hand over her mouth. The Pokémon trainer lied upon the ground with steam emerging from his head, completely knocked out as his mouth was agape. Pikachu just had his arms crossed as he turned away, looking very upset.

"Pi… ka!" he angrily squeaked at his trainer.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered in apology, while the others from afar were just left stunned by what had just conspired between the two.

"What the heck was that about?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion as he raised an eyebrow. Gingka just sighed deeply, remembering how such an incident had happened multiple times before.

' _Should've seen that coming…_ ' he noted to himself, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head.

' _Boys will be boys…_ ' Carla inwardly said, sighing. A little while later, the raven haired boy had an ice pack pressed against the back of his head as he was grimacing in pain, gathered with everyone else outside.

"So what's this S-class job you got, Erza?" the fire dragon slayer questioned curiously, crossing his arms.

"Knowing how you've got Mira with ya," Gray mentioned while his jeans had somehow vanished, leaving only his boxers showing, "along with Gingka and Ash," he continued, "it's gotta be pretty important," he noted.

"Indeed," the requip mage responded, "Also… your pants," she pointed out bluntly, gesticulating at his boxers, causing him to look down and gasp in fright.

"CRAP!" he exclaimed, scrambling to find his jeans while the conversation continued amongst the others.

"Gingka, Ash," the scarlet haired wizard began, getting their attentions, "you remember the city of Crocus, don't you?" she questioned to them.

"Where both the Grand Magic Games and that Eclipse incident were, right?" the beyblader guessed in response, receiving a simple nod from his ally, "So that's where we're goin'…" he realized, placing his hands at his hips.

"Exactly," Erza responded, "According to the clients of this job and others," she started to say, "ever since the city has recovered, there have multiple wakes of destruction across its outskirts," she explained, much to their surprise as their eyes widened, "With that…" she kept going, "some of the clients believe that it's a raging beast that's bound to attack the city itself," she told them.

"Wait a sec," the Pokémon trainer chimed in, catching her attention, "How come it's an S-class mission then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because the beast's destroyed so much," the white haired beauty answered, "Large craters, torn down woods, anything you could think of…" she listed off, making him gulp in fright.

"Our job is to track this creature down and subdue it by any means necessary," the requip user stated to the two Omni Force members. They glanced at each other for a moment, letting the sweat that became apparent on their heads roll down their respective faces.

' _This sounds really serious…_ ' the shaggy haired teen of the two noted inwardly, ' _Guess we oughta' be, too,_ " he added, recomposing himself.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the spiky haired wizard's voice suddenly yelled, making everyone flinch, "Yer takin' 'em on a monster hunt without me?!" he questioned angrily, stomping right up to Erza.

"He kinda has a point…" the beyblader noted, catching their attentions, "His nose is good for tracking stuff…" he pointed out, gesturing to his own.

"Yes," the scarlet haired wizard agreed, making Natsu grin excitedly, "but his attitude's a different story…" he mentioned, causing him to grimace in realization.

"Aw, to hell with attitude!" he shouted back at her while she cocked her right fist back, "Just let me-! GUH!" he yelped in pain, getting struck right in the torso by her punch, falling over onto the ground in a heap, much to the shock of those around him.

"Did you _really_ have to do that?" Gingka asked sarcastically with a blank look on his face.

"He wouldn't have shut up about it if I hadn't," the requip mage retorted in response, "Besides," she kept going, "I assumed that Ash's Pokémon would be excellent trackers," she noted, causing him and Pikachu to perk up in surprise, "So," she continued, catching the beyblader's attention, along with those of her teammates, "are you ready for the mission?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Totally!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed in reply, closing his hands into fists excitedly, "We wouldn't have come if we weren't!" he pointed out, smiling widely. Mirajane just giggled at him while the two redheads grinned, prepped as well.

"Then we'll head out," Erza declared. As they were getting set to leave, Natsu sat up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head out of agony.

"Ugh…" he groaned groggily.

"Boy, matchstick," Gray began as he walked over to him, getting his attention as he growled, turning to face him, "ya sure know how make Erza mad…" he noted with a smirk.

"Gray, Natsu," the one known as Titania began to say, interrupting the dragon slayer's attempt at a retort to his rival, "while we're gone, why don't you take a page out of Ash and Gingka's book," she continued to suggest, "and try to start acting more like them as friends?" she recommended with a stern glare, "Got it?" she questioned menacingly.

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" they both stammered loudly in reply, sweating madly.

"Good," she responded, walking off along with her teammates for the mission, leaving them and the others behind.

"So…" the ice wizard started to say, catching the fire mage's attention as he stood up, "we gotta act more like Ash and Gingka…" he pointed out, crossing his arms over his well-toned chest.

"Aye," he answered, putting his hand at his chin in thought as they saw them depart through the gateway, with the requip user grabbing her cart piled up with luggage.

"I wonder what they're thinking…" Wendy commented about the two rambunctious teens from afar in a quiet tone.

"Nothing good, I bet…" Lucy responded with a heavy sigh, having her head tilt to the right.

 **X**

A while passed as the group of four, plus Pikachu, had headed off into the downtown area, stopping at a small, one-story building that appeared to contain about a dozen different types of car-like vehicles.

' _We're driving there?_ ' the shaggy haired teen questioned inwardly, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait here," the scarlet haired wizard advised, walking into the edifice. A few moments passed by as the beyblader, the Pokémon trainer, and the Satan Soul user awaited her return, with the former of the three glancing inside to her chatting with the shopkeeper, discussing what magic-mobile would suit her and her friends.

"Ah…" Mirajane suddenly yawned, catching the attentions of the boys and the Electric type as they looked over at her.

"You all right, Mira?" Ash asked her out of concern.

"Just a little tired is all…" she replied, rubbing her right eye, "My brother and sister had me spend all night packing for the trip," she mentioned, letting out another yawn.

"I guess that just means they wanna make sure you're safe…" the raven haired boy inquired, placing his hands at his hips while his crush smiled back at him.

"At least you're not takin' as much as Erza…" Gingka quipped, folding his arms behind his head. The other two laughed at his comment, while he just glanced back at the requip user, seeing that her talk with the shopkeeper was almost done.

"Hey, Mira," the Pokémon trainer started to say, catching his and the white haired beauty's attentions, "has Laxus been around the guild lately?" he asked her curiously, also making his partner perk up out of surprise.

"He's been around more than ever," she responded with a grin, "Nowadays, it's like he _lives_ there," she noted, giggling a little in remembrance.

"Heh," the Omni Force member chuckled, "I wish I could've seen him before we went off," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. The shaggy haired teen was albeit surprised by his teammate's desire, wondering what exactly was on his mind.

"We're ready," a feminine voice chimed in, enticing him to turn and see the armored mage standing beside him at the entrance, "Let's pick out a car," she advised, heading back into the rental shop.

"Uh, yeah," the beyblader replied, following her inside with the others as they grabbed their bags. Moments later, they were gathered around a wooden carriage-like vehicle, which had a steering wheel and an onyx leather bench at the front rather than a driver's seat. Gingka noticed that the undercarriage of the car appeared to have the engine, with a wire that appeared to extend from it up to the front.

"So, where's our luggage going?" Ash asked, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow out of confusion.

' _You mean HER luggage…_ ' his comrade corrected inwardly, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Since it'll be just the four of us," Erza began to reply, "I suppose we can fit our bags onto the roof and strap them down…" she suggested, placing her right hand onto her chin, "Gingka," she began to the beyblader, getting his attention, "would you mind sitting up front with me?" she asked in a polite tone, much to his surprise.

"Uh, sure," he responded with a simple nod, making her grin.

"Ash, Mira," she started to say to her other two teammates, "you'll be sitting in the carriage then, all right?" she told them, raising an eyebrow. The raven haired boy blushed out of surprise, but the white haired beauty beside him just giggled.

"Of course!" she answered with her bright smile.

"Y-Yeah…" the Pokémon trainer concurred with a crimson face, scratching at his right cheek.

"Pika…" his partner sighed, jumping down from his shoulder. Moments later, the whole group was helping to set the scarlet haired wizard's luggage upon the roof of the magic-mobile, while the bags of the others were already within the carriage.

"Ergh…!" the shaggy haired teen grunted as he shoved one of the suitcases up onto vehicle, breathing out a sigh of relief, "So, Erza," he began, catching the attention of the requip user as he took hold of another bag, "I'm guessing were not gonna be gettin' to Crocus till nightfall…" he inquired to her, gritting his teeth as he pushed the bag up rigorously.

"I believe so," she replied, folding her arms across her armored chest as she glanced off to the side, "With the luggage we're carrying along with ourselves," she continued, "we'll likely make it in time to check in at a hotel for the evening," she told him.

"Guess so…" Gingka agreed, managing to get the bag up onto the roof, "Phew…" he breathed, placing his hands on his knees out of relief.

"Egh!" Mirajane grunted as she was struggling to get the last suitcase up, being on the tips of her toes while she attempted to do so. Ash had finished placing a few bags onto the vehicle when he noticed his crush still having trouble, immediately rushing over to assist her.

"Here, Mira!" he offered, taking hold of the bag, much to her surprise as she looked over at him, "I got it," he said confidently, relinquishing it from her grip as she blinked, hearing him grunt while he now held it.

"Are… you sure, Ash?" she asked worriedly, noticing his reddening face from the strain of holding the heavy suitcase for just a few seconds.

"N-No worries!" he stammered with a grunt, pushing it up to the roof as best he could. However, his effort was less successful as he barely managed to reach the height the white haired beauty had obtained earlier.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed upon noticing. He then dashed over to his trainer, climbing up his pant leg up to his belt, unlatching one of his Poké Balls from his belt. He dropped to the ground with it while the raven haired boy was still struggling to get the bag up.

"P-Pikachu…?" he uttered, grunting still as he clenched his teeth together. His partner then enlarged the spherical container by pressing its center button. It then opened up, with the light emerging from it forming right behind the Omni Force member, much to his surprise. "WAH!" he yelped, falling backwards while accidentally flinging the suitcase up into the air. The luminosity then dissipated to reveal his Dragon Pokémon, Goodra, who caught the bag in his arms while his master fell onto his slimy body.

"Goo?" he questioned in a deep voice, blinking in confusion as he held the suitcase.

"Oh, who's this?" Mirajane asked with a bright smile, walking up to the Dragon type. The Pokémon trainer instantly recomposed himself, standing up straight before brushing his back free of slime.

"Uh, this is Goodra," he introduced in reply, gesturing towards the large, pudgy creature, "He's been one of my strongest Pokémon since I met him," he mentioned with a smile towards him.

"Duuraa…" he responded, letting a sheepish blush come across his cheeks from his master's flattery.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" the white haired beauty greeted, tilting her head to the side. Goodra then put the last suitcase atop the stack of Erza's luggage on the magic-mobile's roof, much to the embarrassment of Ash as he failed to do so himself.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu reprimanded in a quiet tone that his owner didn't hear, crossing his small arms while he sighed. The requip mage strapped the bags down soon afterwards, while the raven haired boy returned the Dragon Pokémon to his Poké Ball. He, the Satan Soul user, and the Electric type boarded the inner carriage, seating themselves on the leather cushions inside. Meanwhile, the scarlet haired wizard and the beyblader were at the outer part of the vehicle, both sitting on the bench as the former had a black, metal gauntlet upon her right wrist. The latter noticed her reach for the wire, attaching it to the gauntlet before she put her hands back on the steering wheel.

"That's the S.E. Plug, right?" her ally guessed, catching her attention as she turned to face him.

"Yes, that's right," she answered with a mere nod, "It'll take up a considerable amount of my magic before we arrive," she began to note, "but I'll be able to refresh myself with some rest before he head out on the mission in the morning," she reassured as the engine started to rev.

"What's the pay for this job, by the way?" Gingka questioned, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. His teammate beside him chuckled heartily at what he was asking, much to his confusion as he blinked.

"Fifty million jewels," she replied, causing his eyes to instantly widen.

"F-FIFTY MILLION?!" he exclaimed out of utter shock, catching the attentions of those within the carriage as they perked up.

"It shouldn't be much of a surprise," Erza pointed out, "considering that even the kingdom's been asking for help to stop this… monster," she mentioned, adjusting the throttle to make the vehicle begin moving.

"Yeah, but still…" the shaggy haired teen tried to say, still in absolute disbelief.

' _Boy, this is serious!_ ' he realized inwardly, ' _No wonder Erza wanted help…_ ' he noted to himself, ' _She must really wanna get that beast taken down before it causes real trouble…_ ' he thought, looking back at her as they were beginning to head out of Magnolia through its entrance.

 **X**

"Ah…" Mirajane yawned again as her eyes became just a little droopy, getting the attentions of the ones who were beside her inside the carriage.

"You okay, Mira?" Ash asked out of concern while his partner was sitting on his lap.

"Pika pi?" he also questioned, worried for her.

"I'm just tired is all…" she responded, "I'll have enough rest while we're at the hotel for the night," she pointed out in a reassuring tone, smiling at them with a little giggle, making the Pokémon trainer blush instantaneously. Meanwhile, the magic-mobile had taken the team along a dirt road across the countryside, with the two redheads sitting on the bench, looking at the terrain that lied ahead, as it was fairly smooth.

"So tell me, Gingka," Erza began to request, catching the beyblader's attention as his hair swayed in the wind, "how's your journey been?" she asked while they continued down the path.

"Not too bad," he replied, rubbing the back of his head while she turned to look at him, "Ever since that dragon incident," he started to say, "I haven't done all that much…" he confessed, chuckling a little, enticing the requip user to let a grin grace her lips, "The only thing I've _really_ done since then was that battle I had just the other day…" he mentioned, causing her to blink in surprise.

"You mean a Pokémon battle, correct?" she inquired cleverly, receiving a simple nod from her ally, "I bet whoever it is must've been quite formidable to manage to wear you down," she noted to him.

"Heh," he chuckled in response, "You've got no idea…" he said, glancing off into the distance. He then looked back at the girl next to him, seeing her long, scarlet hair dancing in the wind. In a strange way, she did remind him of Skyla with that, making his face flush just slightly. "So, uh…" he began as he scratched his right cheek sheepishly, getting her attention, "what's been goin' on here since then?" he questioned to her. She appeared to turn away for a moment before responding, much to his confusion.

"We… had a strange incident involving Lucy's Celestial Spirits," she said, making him raise an eyebrow, "Apparently, they were rebelling in order to gain freedom from the celestial world," she explained as they passed by a small farm, "Luckily, thanks to us and your teammate, Sunset Shimmer," she continued, much to his surprise, "we were able to seal their gates, and prevent them from attaining costly freedom," she finished.

"Costly… freedom?" the shaggy haired teen questioned, tilting his head.

"If they were to complete the ritual in order to free themselves," Erza began in reply, "they'd only stay alive for exactly twelve days…" she told him.

"Whoa…" he uttered in reply, a little stunned.

"I must say though," the requip mage started to state, "Sunset is quite powerful with her Equestrian magic," she complimented, "She and Natsu really pulled things together in the end," she added, glancing up at the sky.

"Well, how 'bout that…" Gingka muttered, crossing his arms as he let off a little smile, "Guess Ben's idea for a replacement worked out after all…" he commented, causing the girl beside him to laugh as she continued to drive. Inside the carriage, Ash looked on at the two of them through the window, seeing that they were having no trouble conversing as he smiled.

' _I thought Gingka'd be more on edge about the job since both Erza and Mira are with us…_ ' he noted to himself, ' _but I'm glad he's getting along with it,_ ' he confessed inwardly. All of a sudden, he felt something fall onto his left shoulder, enticing him to glance over and pale out of surprise. The Satan Soul user was sleeping soundly against him, making him blush instantaneously as his eyes trembled. He shook his head to recompose himself, still having a red face as he nervously looked at her.

"M-Mira?" he questioned quietly with a stutter, trying to awake her politely. Unfortunately, her eyelids were still shut while a strand of her hair fell over her face, which he took notice of. He sighed in realization, smiling warmly at her sleeping form.

' _She did say she spent all night packing up for this…_ ' he remembered, ' _And I bet Elfman and Lisanna are a little worried about her being out for a few days…_ ' he noted to himself, developing a serious expression, ' _I promise I'll keep her safe!_ ' he inwardly declared with a clenched left fist, nodding while he used his right hand to brush the strand of her hair back into place. By accident though, he then glanced down at the white haired beauty's cleavage, causing his face to flush again as he immediately turned away.

"Pika," a voice uttered, catching his attention as he looked over to see his partner with crossed arms and an upset expression on his face, "Chu…" he growled, having his tail glow a silvery white, much to the fright of his trainer.

"AH!" he cried out in pain just a second later, surprising both the beyblader and the scarlet haired wizard as they instantly perked up and looked back through the window.

"What happened?" the latter of the two questioned.

"Ash, you oka-? Oh…" the shaggy haired teen muttered in realization, interjecting his own sentence as he saw the distinct red mark upon his teammate's face. Mirajane then awoke with a start, sitting up straight before turning to see the boy beside her, cringing in pain.

"Ash, are you all right?" she asked, noticing the marking that was on him.

"N-No worries…" he stammered in reply, still grimacing, "Sorry for wakin' ya…" he apologized.

"Huh?" his crush uttered in confusion, tilting her head. Meanwhile, the Mouse Pokémon's tail lost its glow, with him having a frustrated expression on his face.

"Pika…" he sighed deeply out of exasperation.

 **X**

A few more hours passed by as the sun began to set while the group's vehicle was making its way towards the Fiore capital in the distance. Gingka noticed as they were closing in on the city, that it appeared to have significantly recovered from the events that had conspired in the wake of the Grand Magic Games. Once they arrived in town, a few pedestrians glanced over and cried out to the one known as Titania, complimenting her for her efforts in the events that occurred months prior. The boy beside her saw that she was blushing slightly from the flattery of the people, but remained in a more composed state. She was able to park the magic-mobile in a small lot just near the city's rim, allowing for her friends to disembark while she undid the S.E. Plug, disconnecting the wire from the gauntlet before removing it from her wrist.

"You all right?" the beyblader questioned as he offered a hand to her, which she took with a grin, letting him get her down from the seat easily as her feet touched the ground.

"I used up a little more magic than expected…" she confessed in response, "but I'll be fine," she reassured with a nod, "That reminds me," she began as Ash and Mirajane approached, "I haven't gotten the chance to thank the both of you for helping load up our things earlier," she noted, causing the shaggy haired teen to blink out of surprise.

"Oh, no, it's fine…" he replied with a drop of sweat rolling down his head, holding his hands out to her in a placating manner.

"Nonsense," she insisted, suddenly grabbing the back of his head along with that of the Pokémon trainer's, much to their surprise, "You two deserved to be praised for your work," she stated, slamming the both of them into her breastplate.

"OW!" the raven haired boy exclaimed in pain, already feeling hurt from his partner's Iron Tail that hit him earlier.

"Ergh…" Gingka grunted as he winced, having experienced Erza's affectionate gesture before.

' _Same Erza as ever…_ ' he muttered to himself, grimacing still. After she let them go, the two boys, along with the white haired beauty, grabbed their things from the magic-mobile, leaving the requip user's luggage behind to pick up later.

"Pika…!" Pikachu uttered out of amazement, perched upon his trainer's right shoulder as he witnessed the massiveness of the Fiore capital. The group then headed down the city streets, as people waved to the two S-class wizards and greeted them with praise.

"Man…" Ash said in disbelief, "You girls sure got a lotta people liking you from the games…" he noted, somewhat uncomfortable from the homecoming-like feel the citizens were giving off.

"Don't worry about it, Ash," the Satan Soul user reassured, placing her right hand onto his left shoulder, catching his attention as he turned to face her, "I bet they appreciate us for saving them, too," she mentioned, making his eyes widen out of realization, "And you were there, weren't you?" she questioned rhetorically with a wink, causing his face to flush instantaneously once more.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" he stammered in response, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, obviously embarrassed.

"Pi…" the Electric type sighed out of exasperation again.

"Here we are," the scarlet haired wizard stated, stopping before a building as she got the attentions of the others, having them stop as well, turning to see the somewhat tall edifice that stood before them. Attached to it was a small sign that had a bee with a skull for a head, around plenty of red flowers. Above it were the letters that spelled, 'HONEYBONE'.

"So this is the place you stayed at for the games?" Gingka questioned, crossing his arms.

"The Honey Bone Inn, yes," Erza responded to him, placing her hands at her hips, "It brings back a lot of memories of the preliminaries and the rest of the games…" she mentioned, reminiscing over the events she had experienced back then.

"It'll definitely be nostalgic to stay here," Mirajane noted with a bright smile, making her nod in agreement. In just a matter of moments, they entered the building, seeing the simple lounge room that lay before them. There was a leather couch near a small fireplace, while there was a front desk on the other side, where a brown, pompadour haired man was chatting with a male guest. Gingka then noticed the appearance of the latter person seemed familiar, having a slim, yet muscular, toned body, being of average height with spiky blond hair, which was kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He had slanted, slit-pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one was a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear was adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. On top of that, a white guild mark was located on his left shoulder.

"Well, what a surprise…" the requip mage commented as she saw him as well, "I never thought we'd run into each other again," she noted, folding her arms across her armored chest.

"Yeah…" the beyblader agreed, also taking into account that there was an exceed with him, being a red furred cat with a pink face, paws, and belly, wearing a sleeveless, blue vest. He turned his head upon hearing something, taking notice of the group that had just arrived, smiling.

"Thanks fer lettin' us crash here for the day," Sting said out of gratitude to the man at the counter.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, mister Eucliffe," he responded, waving his right hand in front of his face out of being flattered, "And I'm glad your mission went well," he added, making the white dragon slayer grin widely.

"Hey, Sting!" the anthropomorphic animal cried out, catching the attentions of both his friend and the other man, "Look who's here!" he exclaimed, pointing at the Fairy Tail mages and their Omni Force allies, making him gasp in surprise before letting a smile grace his lips.

"Well, well!" he repeated as he walked up to them, holding out his right hand to the one known as Titania, "Nice to see ya!" he greeted as she took his extremity and shook it firmly, "How've ya been?" he asked her.

"We've been fine, thanks," she answered, "Our guild's been through just a bit of trouble since our last encounter," she mentioned, letting go of his hand, "That reminds me…" she continued, "congratulations on officially becoming guildmaster of Sabertooth," she complimented with a nod.

"Ah, it's no big deal," he replied, crossing his arms, "I'm still on jobs as usual," he pointed out, rolling his eyes, "So what brings Fairy Tail back to the Flower Bloomin' Capital of Fiore?" he questioned, "And is Natsu with ya?" he asked on.

"No, it's just us," Mirajane responded with a tilt of her head, "We're all here for a job we're getting done tomorrow," she explained to him as he blinked in surprise.

"And we've brought Gingka and Ash here along to help with it," Erza added, gesturing towards the two Omni Force members.

"Hey," the beyblader greeted with a wave while the Pokémon trainer just smiled, with his partner jumping down from his shoulder, walking over to the exceed.

"Pika pi?" he questioned in introduction, holding his right arm out to him.

"Uh… nice to see ya, too…" he replied, unsure of what exactly the Electric type had said, but shrugged it off as he shook his hand.

"Pika!" he exclaimed happily, tilting his head to the side.

"What's the job you guys are on, anyway?" the white dragon slayer asked curiously, glancing over at the shaggy haired teen.

"We're kinda out on a monster hunt," he responded in somewhat of a joking manner as he grinned.

"Indeed," Erza added, catching Sting's attention, "I'm sure you've heard about the attacks around the outskirts of the city, right?" she guessed with her hands at her hips, making him gasp in surprise.

"Yeah, I've heard…" he replied, "Our guild got the request just a while ago, in fact…" he mentioned, much to the surprise of everyone except his exceed, "Problem is, we've been dealing with our own stuff since the games ended…" he pointed out, keeping his arms folded across his chest as he glanced away.

"You mean finding Minerva and your former guildmaster, correct?" the requip mage inquired, much to the confusion of both Omni Force members while they blinked.

"Exactly," Lector answered with a nod, "Sabertooth's got jobs for us to take," he started to say, "but we can't spread ourselves too thin since we've gotta find those two…" he explained with crossed arms.

"Pika…" Pikachu said out of sympathy.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck with that," the scarlet haired wizard stated with a bow.

"Same to you guys," the white dragon slayer responded, placing his hands at his hips, "I know you and Mirajane can totally handle whatever that monster is…" he began, glancing over at Gingka and Ash as he walked up to them, "but you've got it _way_ in the bag with these guys here," he said, gesturing towards, much to the former's surprise as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, befuddled by his comment.

"You're the one who helped Natsu beat that future Rogue, ain'tcha'?" the blonde haired teen questioned back to him rhetorically, causing him to widen his eyes in realization before pulling off a grin, "Well, I'm off," he declared, walking past them, "C'mon, Lector," he beckoned to his exceed.

"C-Coming!" he stammered in response, "You guys have a good mission!" he yelled out to the group before exiting with his friend.

"Pika pi!" the Electric type exclaimed in farewell, waving to the anthropomorphic cat.

' _Boy, that was interesting…_ ' the beyblader noted to himself, looking over at his Omni Force teammate, who was grinning brightly, ' _I wonder if Sting would ever wanna be a part of the Omni Force…_ ' he thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Miss Titania…" a voice chimed in, catching his and the others' attentions, turning to see the pompadour haired man dressed in a fancy suit right behind them, "welcome back to the Honey Bone Inn," he greeted with a bow, "As the owner of this establishment, I'll be happy to escort you and your friends to your room now," he stated, gesturing for them to follow him as he headed towards the staircase. After glancing at each other for a moment, the group went along, heading up to their room. Moments later, a door was slowly swung open, revealing the room to the S-class mages and their allies, with the latter group gasping in surprise at what was inside. There were two queen beds with a dresser in between them, a larger one on the other side, a balcony, and a door that appeared to be heading into a closet.

"J-Just two beds?" the Pokémon trainer stuttered in question, blushing slightly.

"Pika pi…" his partner sighed again from his master's feet, dashing over to the other door in the room, where the pompadour haired man followed him.

"Your little friend is quite perceptive," he commented, putting his hand onto the door handle before swinging it open.

"Pika…" the Electric type uttered, flattered by the man's compliment as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. The group then went over to see that the door led to another section of the room, similar to the one they had just gone through.

"This looks very nice," Erza commented upon seeing the room, "Mira and I'll stay on this side," she told her teammates.

"Then we'll stay on the other side, I guess…" Ash assumed, laughing nervously while Pikachu rolled his eyes at him.

"So is this the bathroom, right?" Gingka inquired, looking around to see a toilet and sink counter within the small area between the two bedrooms.

"Precisely," the innkeeper responded with a simple nod.

"Well, in that case," the raven haired boy began as he walked further inside the bathroom, catching the attentions of the others, "it's time to clean up for-! AH!" he yelped in pain, interjecting his own sentence as he smacked into the wall face first.

"Oh my…" the Satan Soul user uttered out of concern, placing both of her hands over her mouth.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned, tilting his head out of confusion.

' _Wait a sec…_ ' the shaggy haired teen inwardly began to realize, narrowing his eyes as he saw that there was no bath or shower within the room.

"Agh…" the Pokémon trainer groaned, putting his hand on his face in agony, "How come there's no shower in here?" he asked, glancing over at the owner with a raised eyebrow.

"For the guests that don't have either a bath or shower," he started to reply, "we have a small bathhouse just below the lounge," he told them.

"A b-bathhouse?" Gingka stuttered in surprise, with his cheeks turning a bright red, along with his friend's out of shock.

"Yes, of course," the hotel owner responded, having a big smile still plastered on his face, "Our springs should be able to relax your bodies before you set out on your job on the outskirts tomorrow," he reassured.

"Uh… yeah…" the beyblader replied nervously, looking off to the side as he scratched his right cheek.

"If you're concerned about the bath itself," the brown, pompadour haired man began to say, getting his attention, "I should let you know that it's separated by gender for most of the time," he noted with a grin.

"It is?" Ash questioned as he chimed into the conversation, adjusting his cap as his cheeks went back to normal.

"Well, that's good to hear," the shaggy haired teen said, looking back at Erza and Mirajane, who both had mere grins upon their faces, much to his surprise as he blinked.

' _Guess they knew about that little fact beforehand…_ ' he inquired to himself, letting a smile come across his face, _'Maybe I overreacted a little back there…_ ' he confessed inwardly, ' _Still…_ ' he continued, crossing his arms, ' _I wish Erza would've gotten us a better room with a shower or something…_ ' he admitted through thought, glancing at her skeptically, ' _Did she really not have the money?_ ' he asked, raising an eyebrow towards her.

 **X**

A while later, as the group had settled into their room, they went back to the magic-mobile to gather the scarlet haired wizard's bags to take to the inn as the starts in the sky began to shine. Having gotten everything into her room with the help of both girls, the two Omni Force members earned themselves a slamming into the requip user's breastplate, making them both wince in pain. As the raven haired boy felt dizzy from the pain his head had been through all day, he and his teammate got themselves ready to head down to the bathhouse, removing their clothes with just towels covering their forms. Moments later, the two of them and the Mouse Pokémon were inside the men's side of the bath, where about a dozen males were, washing themselves for the evening.

"Ah…" Ash uttered in relief as he sunk his body into the warm water of the spring.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed in the same manner, letting his ears flop down. The other men in the pool were quite confused as to the creature's presence, glancing at each other.

"Hey," one began, catching his and his trainer's attention, "should that thing be in here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow out of concern at the former of the two.

"Oh, don't worry!" the raven haired boy reassured in reply, "He'll be fine," he noted, outstretching his arms onto the rim of the pool, "right, buddy?" he inquired to his partner.

"Pika!" he responded with a nod. Meanwhile, Gingka was seated upon a stool just beside the spring, washing his body with a soapy washcloth, wringing it out after a bit in order to remove any excess water.

"Hm…" he began to ponder as he narrowed his eyes at the wall before him, while the males beside him continued to wash themselves down.

' _I sure wish I didn't have to wash myself in front of all these guys…_ ' he grumbled to himself, ' _Still…_ ' he continued, ' _I guess it can't be helped with what we've got for a room,_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _And we can't go a few days without a bath…_ ' he added through thought.

"Are you serious?!" one man cried out in disbelief to another, catching the attention of the beyblader as he looked over at them, "Erza Scarlet _and_ Mirajane Strauss are here?!" he asked, widening his eyes in shock.

"Mm-hmm," another responded with a nod, "Saw 'em walkin' down towards the women's side just a few minutes ago," he mentioned, pointing towards the curtain that served as the exit for the patrons.

"We're on a mission with them, ya know!" Ash chimed in, getting their attentions along with his teammate as they looked over at him.

"For real?" one of the men asked, arching an eyebrow out of suspicion, "What are you supposed to be? Their butlers?" he questioned on, crossing his arms.

"Actually," the shaggy haired teen began, bringing the attention over to him, "we're working with them on this job," he stated, much to their surprise as they gasped slightly.

"Well, ain't that somethin'…" a man commented, "You two must sure be strong to be workin' 'longside babes like those…" he mentioned, causing both of the Omni Force members to have drops of sweat roll down their heads while their faces flushed.

' _Come to think of it…_ ' the beyblader began inwardly as he placed his right hand onto his chin, ' _I never really asked Erza why she wanted me and Ash for the job…_ ' he noted to himself.

"So, what kinda mission you on with those girls?" one of the other men from earlier questioned, breaking Gingka's train of thought as he looked over at him.

"We're supposed to be huntin' down a monster that's just outside the city," the Pokémon trainer explained in reply, causing the men to all gasp in surprise.

"You mean _THAT_ monster?!" one guessed out of shock, "Oh man…" he muttered in disbelief, shaking slightly.

"What's the matter?" the shaggy haired teen asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with his soapy washcloth.

"The beast that's been hangin' 'round the outskirts of Crocus hasn't been seen by anybody," a man told him in response, causing him to widen his eyes slightly, "Not even a glimpse of it…" he added, "All we know is that it's left quite the wake of destruction…" he mentioned.

"We've heard…" the beyblader pointed out, setting his washcloth down for a moment to think. The raven haired boy and his partner were equally surprised, paying attention still as they blinked.

' _So this thing's been pretty hard to find, huh?_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _Even Sting sounded just a bit nervous about it earlier…_ ' he added to himself. Suddenly, a dinging noise went off through what sounded like a speaker, getting his and the others' attentions.

" _Attention, ladies and gentlemen,_ " a male voice began through the system, " _our bathhouse's famous Mixed Hour is now underway!_ " he declared, causing the Omni Force members to tilt their heads out of confusion.

"ALL RIGHT!" one of the men with suddenly exclaimed loudly, standing up from his stool, "It's time to have some fun!" he stated excitedly.

"Yeah!" another man agreed, getting out of the pool. Without any warning, everyone except for the two boys and the Electric type began getting up and heading for the exit, with only a few grabbing their towels on the way out.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed in surprise as every man aside from him, Pikachu, and Gingka had left the men's side of the bathhouse, "What was… _that_ all about?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Pika pi…" his partner Pokémon responded in confusion, tilting his head.

"I've got no idea either…" the beyblader added, placing his hands on his bare knees in thought, pondering the announcement that just occurred.

' _That was really weird…_ ' he admitted to himself, ' _All those guys got so excited when they heard that speaker… lacrima thing go off,_ ' he noted, placing a hand upon his chin as steam continued to accumulate around the formerly crowded hot spring.

"KYAAAAHHHHH!" a voice shrieked, catching his and his friends' attentions as they instantly jerked their heads up in surprise.

"What the hell?" Gingka uttered, arching his left eyebrow as he placed his hands on his knees.

"It sounded like that came from the women's side…" Ash pointed out, curiously going further into the water, heading for the stonewall as his shoulders began to sink into the warm liquid of the pool.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu yelled, beckoning his trainer to halt, causing him to immediately stop and turn around.

"Uh, right…" he realized with a blush across his cheeks, "Can't go off and find out like that…" he noted jokingly, rubbing the back of his wet head sheepishly while chuckling. The Electric type, however, gave him a rather serious glare in retribution, as he was almost about to commit a very disgraceful act.

"Heh," his friend uttered in amusement, crossing his arms over his wet, well-toned chest.

' _Still, that was pretty weird…_ ' he confessed to himself. Suddenly, more screams and shrieks emerged through the walls, getting his attention, along with the other two persons in the hot spring. ' _What the heck's going on over there?_ ' he asked inwardly, ' _Those screams don't sound good…_ ' he noted, narrowing his eyes in thought. Just then, his eyes jerked open in shock as he recalled something. ' _Th-That announcement said now was the bathhouse's… m-mixed hour…_ ' he remembered, with his thoughts stammering, ' _But that's gotta mean…!_ ' he began to realize, reminiscing the events that happened before he had gone down to the bathhouse with his teammates.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"A b-bathhouse?" Gingka stuttered in surprise, with his cheeks turning a bright red, along with his friend's out of shock._

 _"Yes, of course," the hotel owner responded, having a big smile still plastered on his face, "Our springs should be able to relax your bodies before you set out on your job on the outskirts tomorrow," he reassured._

 _"Uh… yeah…" the beyblader replied nervously, looking off to the side as he scratched his right cheek._

 _"If you're concerned about the bath itself," the brown, pompadour haired man began to say, getting his attention, "I should let you know that it's separated by gender for most of the time," he noted with a grin._

 _"It is?" Ash questioned as he chimed into the conversation, adjusting his cap._

 _"Well, that's good to hear," the shaggy haired teen said, looking back at Erza and Mirajane, who both had mere grins upon their faces, much to his surprise as he blinked._

 _'Guess they knew about that little fact beforehand…' he inquired to himself, letting a smile come across his face, 'Maybe I overreacted a little back there…' he confessed inwardly, 'Still…' he continued, crossing his arms, 'I wish Erza would've gotten us a better room with a shower or something…' he admitted through thought, glancing at her skeptically, 'Did she really not have the money?' he asked, raising an eyebrow._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

' _Most?!_ ' the beyblader exclaimed inwardly in realization after recalling the memory, ' _That means this… 'mixed hour' is…!_ ' he began to realize, blushing madly while his heart began to beat wildly.

"Hey, Gingka," Ash called out, catching his attention as he looked over to see him float back towards the rim of the pool, being right beside his Pokémon, "you hear that?" he asked, gesturing towards the stonewall of the area. His friend blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes toward the wall, trying to concentrate his hearing. After taking a listen, he jerked back upon his stool in shock, causing it to wobble slightly for a moment. "Doesn't it sound like there're men in there?" his comrade questioned, having a look of concern upon his face.

' _That pretty much answers that,_ ' the beyblader muttered to himself in realization, ' _The baths are mixed now; on either side!_ ' he noted, looking down while still blushing.

"Hold on…" the Pokémon trainer began to realize, with his face starting to turn a bright red, "B-By m-m-mixed hour," he continued while beginning to tremble and stammer, pointing at the wall while looking at his friend, "do th-they mean the baths a-are f-f-for-?!"

"Both genders, yeah," Gingka interrupted in response, causing him to blink rapidly in shock before his entire body became a bright red. Meanwhile, his partner paid no heed to the revelation, sinking down into the water, with only his ears, eyes, and nose out of it.

"Huah…" his owner uttered out of astonishment, about to fall over into the water. However, he shook his head, managing to regain himself while he still had a blush upon his cheeks. "So… does that mean _we_ can go into the women's bath?" he inquired, causing the beyblader and the Mouse Pokémon to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Pika…" the latter of the two uttered angrily in reply, having his lightning bolt tail emerge from the water, glowing a silvery white as he threatened to strike his trainer, making him cringe in fright.

"I wasn't gonna! I wasn't gonna!" he claimed repeatedly in a pleading tone, bowing to the Electric type, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Gingka advised, rubbing his left arm with the washcloth in his right hand.

"I just _said_ I wouldn't!" his friend shouted while he remained at shoulder depth in the pool, seeing the beyblader begin to wash down his other arm, "Anyways," he started to say, "I wonder how Erza and Mira are dealing with this… "mixed hour"…" he pondered, with his face still being a bright red.

"Who knows?" the spiky, red haired boy sitting on the stool questioned rhetorically in response, wringing the washcloth out before scrubbing it down with more soap, "I just hope none of those guys bother 'em…" he mentioned, using the cloth to wash his legs.

"Heh, yeah," the raven-haired boy agreed with a laugh, "Knowing Erza, she'd probably wipe the floor with all of 'em," he noted in consideration.

"Pika pika," his Pokémon concurred with a nod.

"Yeah…" Gingka uttered, looking away in thought.

' _Why don't I hear anything else besides those weirdos?_ ' he asked himself, raising an eyebrow in confusion, ' _Maybe Erza and Mira already left the bath…_ ' he noted inwardly, placing his hand on his chin.

"Well," Ash began to say as he folded his arms behind his head, feeling relaxed in the pool as he caught his attention, "at least we got the bath to ourselves now," he pointed out, grinning widely. His friend chuckled at the remark, forgetting about his previous reflection.

' _I guess I'm_ _just overreacting about all this crap again…_ ' he suggested to himself, ' _I mean, it's not like Erza would-_ '

"Pika?" Pikachu suddenly said as his ears twitched, interrupting the beyblader's thought as he looked over, seeing the Mouse Pokémon turning his head towards the curtains to the entrance of the hot spring.

"What's the matter, buddy?" his trainer asked, taking notice to the Electric type's twitching, pointy ears.

"Pika pi, pika chu…" he responded, gesturing towards the entrance with his right paw. Gingka gasped quietly in surprise, and then closed his eyes, concentrating his ears once again to try and hear whatever it was his friend's partner had detected.

' _If Pikachu's hearing what I think he is…_ ' he began to himself, " _then we've got a-_ ' He suddenly stopped his thought as his eyes widened, having caught the sound of footsteps approaching the area.

"S-Someone's… coming…" he stammered, trembling a little while he caught the attentions of both his friend and the Mouse Pokémon as they turned their heads to see him.

"Who, Gingka?" Ash asked, arching his right eyebrow in confusion as he saw his teammate's reaction.

"Uh… probably some more guys…" the beyblader inquired in an unsure reply, "I guess the bath's not gonna be kept to ourselves anymore…" he added with a nervous grin, while the Pokémon trainer frowned for a moment in disappointment.

"Ah, well," he sighed, continuing to relax himself in the pool, putting his arms up against the rim of it, "at least we're having a good time," he pointed out, chuckling slightly, making his friend do the same, along with his Pokémon. Unbeknownst to them for the moment, the curtains to their side of the hot spring flapped open, as two figures with bare, wet feet walked inside.

"Well, this is a surprise," a familiar female voice uttered, getting Gingka's attention as his eyes widened in surprise. Ash and Pikachu glanced over to see where the sound came from along with their friend. Their mouths then gaped open in surprise while their eyes just blanked out upon what they saw. At the entrance, both Erza and Mirajane stood, wearing nothing but white towels to cover the assets of their voluptuous bodies.

"We didn't expect to see you two still here," the latter of the two girls admitted as her hair was shining from the water upon it, while she smiled with a little giggle. The Pokémon trainer just blushed profoundly, with his whole face turning a bright red. His comrade out of the water had a blush across his cheeks as well, staring ahead with a blank look upon his face at the two S-class mages.

' _Crap!_ ' he screamed inwardly as his body began to sweat nervously.

 **END**

 **Uh oh. Looks like Gingka and Ash just got themselves into a rather… unique situation. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like this; I promise, the next chapter's gonna be even more comedic! But of course, if you guys have any questions for the characters, feel free to leave some! They'll all get answered in the Q &A that appears following each episode, which includes right now, in fact!**

 **Q &A**

 **Ivan Vladimir-Anderson: Question for everybody: What would happen if you guys fought Thanos, Galactus, and Ultron? What will be your reaction?**

 **Gingka: Up against guys like those… They'd definitely be tough to beat…**

 **Ash: I'm not sure I even wanna** _ **think**_ **about fighting them… I've heard things from Ben and the others…**

 **Pikachu: *** **shudders** *** Pika…**

 **Dietrich Günther-Kennedy: Question for Gingka: Did Ben really meet Saitama and Genos back in their universe?**

 **Gingka: *** **blinks in confusion** *** Sorry, who?**

 **NegaiFreak: I got this one. So this takes place after "Resolve" and "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover", but yeah, the Omni Force gets to meet both Saitama and Genos in their universe. I'm not giving away anything else about it right now, but I'll say that One Punch Man is probably one of the greatest animes I've ever seen.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski: Question for Ash: Jako ojciec, czy zawsze trenować swoją córke Leslie jako trener pokemon?**

 **Ash: *** **tilts head** *** Huh?**

 **Aleks James Peterson: Hey, Ash, let me help you with that. He said "As a father, did you always train your daughter, Leslie as a pokemon trainer?"**

 **Ash: Wait, father? What?**

 **NegaiFreak: Lemme' take this one again. Ahem. In the future, Ash does inspire Leslie to become a trainer, but she's usually a free spirit who roams around the world on her own. Though, she can't help but love coming home to her parents.**

 **Ash: Seriously, what are you talking about?**

 **Pikachu: *** **shrugs** *** Pika pi…**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for Negaifreak: I have a question for you: do you wear glasses and do you take selfies using your phone?**

 **NegaiFreak: No to both of those. I'm not really a selfie person, and I don't need glasses.**

 **Madison Johnson Smith: Question for Erza: Hey, Erza, how did you manage to control you requip magic?**

 **Erza: It's a very… difficult story to tell… Back when I was imprisoned and enslaved as a child, I started a revolt and… *** **trembles slightly as she bites her lip** *****

 **Mirajane: Erza…**

 **Gingka: Hey, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to.**

 **Erza: No, I will. After someone close to me made sacrificed his life for my own, that's when I first received my magic. Since then, I've been to control it fairly well, having my own special form of requip known as the Knight.**

 **Pikachu: Pika chu…**

 **Aslaug Jensen Evenstad VII: Question for Mirajane: Hva vil skje hvis den mektigste blir invadert hele Multiverse, vil du være klar?**

 **Mirajane: Hm? *** **tilts head in confusion** *****

 **Dietrich Günther-Kennedy: Let me translate it for you. She said: "What would happen if the most powerful being invades the whole multiverse? Will you be ready?**

 **Mirajane: Oh, of course! If we're put up against Acnologia, Zeref, or anyone who stands against us, we'll do our best to defeat them!**

 **Ash: Right on!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Guest: Ash and Gingka, have you seen the one minute melee between Sora and Link? And also, have you meet Sora?**

 **Gingka: Just saw it. That was pretty cool.**

 **Ash: No kidding… We've never met Sora, but I'm sure he'd make a great member for the Omni Force! That Link guy would be awesome, too!**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **SpiritReaper42: First question: Gingka, do you use that sword? You know, the one you took from Sasuke.**

 **Gingka: Yeah, I do. It's the only way I can channel the wind style techniques I developed back in Naruto's universe. *** **pulls it out** *** I even had it recolored and decorated with this Pegasus symbol to make it mine.**

 **Erza: *** **crosses arms and smirks** *** Impressive.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Second question: Ash, have you ever battled Red? Or have you even heard of him?**

 **Ash: I've never even of a guy named Red… let alone battle him… Is he really strong?**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi chu?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Third question: Mirajane, what's up with your brother talking about being a man? *tries using Elfman's voice* A man ain't afraid of spiders; spiders are afraid of a man! I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a man! Now** _ **that**_ **is what I call a man! Ash, if you're gonna come over to kiss my sister, you gotta be a man!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes madly at the last part of the question** *****

 **Mirajane: Oh my… That ego of my brother's comes from wanting to protect both me and my sister. I'd say it's his way of growing up when we first thought that Lisanna had… you know…**

 **Pikachu: Pika… *** **jumps onto her shoulder, giving her a reassuring expression** *** Pi!**

 **Mirajane: *** **smiles** *** Thanks, Pikachu. I've always wanted to protect my brother and sister; same as how they've wanted to protect me…**

 **-Everyone else smiles in agreement-**

 **Mirajane: But… what's with that last part of the question?**

 **Ash: *** **instantaneously blushes, waving hands around comically** *** I-It's nothing! Nothing!**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fourth question: Pikachu, is your Electro Ball really that powerful when you and Ash battled Giovanni back in Unova? Is that a way to say that it might look like Goku's spirit bomb? Electro spirit ball? Or spirit electro bomb?**

 **Pikachu: Pi… Chu pika pi?**

 **Ash: I think that was only a one-time thing, since he absorbed Thundurus' electricity back then. But it sure was awesome, wasn't it, buddy?**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fifth question: Erza, do you happen to be the only person to stop both Natsu and Gray from fighting?**

 **Erza: Of course not.**

 **Gingka: *** **rolls eyes** *** Oh, goodie…**

 **Erza: *** **shoots a glare towards Gingka before recomposing herself** *** Ahem. Mira and Lucy have stopped Natsu and Gray before as well. Though normally these days, I'm the one to stop them.**

 **Sixth question: All, who would you rather fight? Slenderman, , or Jeff the killer?**

 **Gingka: Weird choice of fighters, but all right… I'd go up against Slenderman.**

 **Erza: I agree. Though it would be interesting to challenge that Jeff the Killer character…**

 **Mirajane: Any one of them is okay with me!**

 **Ash: Same here!**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika pi…**

 **Gingka: Guess that brings an end to this Q &A. **

**Erza: *** **smiles** *** We hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you guys liked that! Now, it's time to head back into the scenario story provided by SpiritReaper42! Make sure you guys check out his stories! He's going to be having a few coming soon, hopefully!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *swings and spins his scythe***

 **Erza: Be careful, Mira… This boy is no ordinary opponent…**

 **Mirajane: Right. We've never really teamed up before… So this is a great chance to show off Fairy Tail's strength!**

 **Erza: Indeed! *** **lunges forward** *** Prepare yourself, Spirit Reaper! Moon Flash! *** **attempts to slash him in a cross pattern** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports to avoid Erza's attack then appears behind her***

 **Erza: *** **gasps** *** What?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *swings his scythe at her***

 **Mirajane: *** **flies in and stops the scythe by crossing her arms, blocking it** *** Nice try! *** **tries to slash at him with her gauntlet claws** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges Mira's attack and pulls her with his scythe around her waist***

 **Mirajane: Ergh!**

 **Ash: Oh no, Mira!**

 **Gingka: Wait a sec…**

 **-Erza suddenly requips into her Flight armor, grabbing Mira and getting away-**

 **Mirajane: Thank you, Erza.**

 **Erza: Don't mention it. *** **lets her go** *** Now… *** **lunges forward again at a blinding speed with twin blades in her hands** *** Sonic Claw!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges with a front flip and rolls to his feet* Not bad. But that was only playtime.**

 **Ash: Whoa… He dodged Erza, even with her speed!**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Gingka: Hm…**

 **Erza: Stay on the offensive, Mira. *** **requips into Flame Empress armor** *** He won't be able to counter our attacks for long.**

 **Mirajane: Right! *** **gets into a battle ready stance** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *spins his scythe and throws it at both Erza and Mira***

 **Erza: Watch out! *** **both she and Mira jump to dodge it** *****

 **Mirajane: Looks like you missed.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *smirks and lets out the blue aura on his hand* Did I?**

 **-the scythe starts spinning back to both Mira and Erza-**

 **Erza & Mirajane: What?! *** **both dodge again** *****

 **Ash & Gingka: Huh?**

 **Spirit Reaper: As long as I'm a reaper, my scythe is connected to my power and my magic, since I'm an alicorn from Equestria. *moves his hand to aim at Erza and Mira for the scythe to go after them***

 **Erza: Ergh… *** **jumps out toward the scythe** *** Like a warrior should fear that! *** **clashes her blade with the scythe, sending it careening back** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *somersaults away and catches his scythe like nothing***

 **Erza: Now, Mira!**

 **Mirajane: Right! *** **lunges forward with her, prepared to strike** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *spins his scythe as blue fire goes around it* Burning Wind! *sends a flaming tornado at Erza and throws the flaming scythe at Mira***

 **Mirajane: *** **avoids the scythe** *** That's going to be a big problem…**

 **Erza: *** **sees the fiery tornado coming** *** It won't work. My armor can absorb-**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports to Erza and swings a hard kick at her gut***

 **Erza: GAH! Teleporting again, I see… *** **attempts to slash at him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks her sword and gives her an uppercut and another kick***

 **Erza: Guh… *** **falls down to the ground in a heap, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz armor** *****

 **Gingka: Erza!**

 **Ash: Oh man…**

 **Mirajane: Hold on, Erza! I'll-!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *catches the scythe and punches Mira in the stomach***

 **Mirajane: Ergh!**

 **Ash: Mira!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports and grabs her legs and spins fast keeping a hold of her***

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *throws Mira away making her crash into Erza***

 **Ash: No! *** **covers eyes and grimaces as dust and dirt race by his eyes** *****

 **Gingka: Erza…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Hmph, is that all you got? I was expecting better... *lets his scythe disappear and starts walk away, only to receive a painful kick to his back***

 **Mirajane: *** **transformed into her Satan Soul Halphas form** *** We're not done just yet, Spirit Reaper.**

 **Erza: *** **gets up and requips into her Purgatory armor** *** We've barely just begun…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *falls onto the ground, but jumps back to his feet* I'll take that as a no...**

 **Ash: Awesome!**

 **Erza: You can't expect the both of us to fall down that easily. We're S-class wizards of Fairy Tail after all.**

 **Spirit Reaper: So, you were toying with me as well? *smirks as his scythe appears again* Never saw that one coming. But now the real battle begins!**

 **Mirajane: Indeed! *** **gets into a battle ready stance with Erza** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes off one bracelet from each wrist and lets his flames power him up* Let's go!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **That was great! Now, the next chapter should definitely be around in a few days worth of time, but as for now, keep on having a great holiday, and I'll see you guys soon! Also, a sneak peek of "Visitors", the other Fairy Tail based crossover story, will come after the end of the fourth chapter of "Resolve". So please be patient in waiting for that. With that said, I'll see ya! And Merry Christmas!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **M-M-May I h-have this… d-dance, M-Mirajane?**_

 **~Ash Ketchum,**

 **To Mirajane in The Magic Ball**


	3. EPISODE II PART I

**Hey, everybody! It's time to get into the second episode of "Resolve" after that little cliffhanger I left you on last chapter… Before we begin however, I'd like to note that there'll some thematic elements that make this story T-rated, so please be warned. That aside, this is probably going to be my favorite chapter to write about because of what lies ahead. Regardless, I hope you guys have enjoyed the holidays and this story. If time is on my side, I should be able to finish it right before I head back to school for my next semester.**

 **But for now, it's time to continue the hilarious adventure in "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Both Ash and Gingka had reddened faces; the former more so as they were both witnessing their two female teammates in nothing but their towels as they had walked into the men's side of the bathhouse. The raven haired boy blinked out of shock, with his body heating up rapidly by the second. He couldn't comprehend the fact that his crush, who was standing right at the entrance, was in her birthday suit under the white cloth she had upon her.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mira-!"

"Pika!" his partner interjected, smacking him in the face with his lightning bolt tail, making him cringe in pain for a moment as he rubbed his head, "Pi, pika pi, chu pi!" he advised angrily while a tick mark appeared on his forehead. His trainer then blinked, recollecting his thoughts as he shook his head, immediately turning away from the girls in the area, staring out at the stonewall that divided the sides.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" the beyblader stammered in question, still having a flushed face while he glanced off to the side in an effort to look away.

"Since the bath's mixed hour is now," Erza began to reply, "we figured it'd be a good time to have the men's side to ourselves," she explained, having an innocent smile gracing her lips.

"Huh?" the shaggy haired teen uttered out of confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Normally, the men go and invade the women's side at the time…" Mirajane pointed out in response, catching his attention, "so we thought they'd all be gone now," she told him, making a drop of sweat roll down his head.

' _PLEASE tell me that doesn't include us…_ ' he thought to himself, about to let out a heavy sigh.

"We would've expected you to be done already, and up in the room," the scarlet haired wizard mentioned, causing him to perk up out of surprise as he looked at them, "but it's all right," she reassured, making him blink rapidly out of disbelief, thinking he had misheard her.

"After all, you two have seen girls in the buff before, right?" the Satan Soul user questioned, letting out a small giggle. Ash and Gingka's jaws dropped at the remark, with the former blushing madly in the warm spring.

"Uh… y-yeah…" the latter answered with a stutter as his face became a bright, remembering an unfortunate event in the Fiore capital, where he and his Omni Force teammate had seen a certain celestial mage nude as a jaybird in a rather unique scenario on separate occasions.

"No need to be afraid," the requip wizard pointed out, turning her attention back to her fellow guild mate, "You still need to wash up, Mira?" she asked her.

"Nope," she replied innocently with a smile, "I think I'll just get a good soak in the spring for a bit," she told her, much to the surprise of Pokémon trainer, who blushed even more profusely.

' _I-I-IN TH-THE SP-SP-SPRING?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed in stammering disbelief as his whole body was reddening. The beyblader just looked over at him out of concern, seeing his stressed expression.

' _Poor Ash…_ ' he muttered to himself, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head. Suddenly he took notice of Erza setting up a stool right beside him, sitting down upon it as she had a washcloth in her hands, along with a bucket filled with soapy water. His face went completely red as he blinked, seeing her towel drop down, enticing him to be a gentleman and turn away. Meanwhile, the raven haired boy in the pool was starting to sweat nervously, gulping as he didn't know what to take of the situation that was put upon both him and his comrade. Just then, he heard something soft hit the ground, making his eyes widen in surprise as he realized that it must have been his crush's towel.

' _C-Come on, Ash…_ ' he pleaded through thought while the white haired beauty sauntered towards the spring, stepping in with her left foot first, ' _Like Elfman would say,_ ' he continued, ' _you should man up and-!_ '

"Ah…" the Satan Soul user moaned in interjection as most of her body sunk into the warm water, leaving only her head, shoulders, and part of her cleavage to show. Upon hearing her, the Pokémon trainer's face went crimson, and a trickle of blood started to come out of his nose, causing him to immediately cover it with both hands as he scooted further away from her.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed out of exasperation as his ears flopped down, knowing that his master couldn't handle the fact that the Sorcerer's Weekly model was in the pool with him. She then took notice of how far away he was from her, making her raise an eyebrow out of confusion. Gingka looked on out of sympathy, seeing his friend in the unbelievable position he was just put into.

' _Well, it's official…_ ' he grumbled to himself, looking over to see Titania washing her arms with her soapy washcloth, smiling happily as he blushed, ' _We're screwed…_ ' he inwardly stated, gritting his teeth nervously.

 **EPISODE II PART I**

Five minutes passed on without much of a problem, as the scarlet haired wizard had tied her hair into a bun in order to efficiently wash the back of her neck. The beyblader beside her was also rubbing soap around his body, trying to ignore the fact that she was next to him at all. The strange thing was though, she did seem a lot like his girlfriend with her red colored hair, which he found to be interesting as he grinned. She took notice of his expression, befuddled by it as she raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Gingka?" she questioned, catching his attention as he was snapped out of his thoughts, blinking for a moment.

"Oh, uh, I was just…" he started to say nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, coughing to recompose himself, "You kinda reminded me of my girlfriend for a second there…" he admitted, having a blush appear on his cheeks. The requip user widened her eyes slightly out of surprise, but then let a smile grace her lips.

"That's flattering of you," she responded with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "Though… it's strange that I remind of you of your girlfriend when I'm naked…" she mentioned, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "Perhaps my body reminds you of hers?" she suggested huskily with a smirk, making his face instantly flush as he gasped.

"D-DON'T GET PERSONAL!" he demanded while he stuttered, turning away out of embarrassment as Erza chuckled, going back to washing her body.

"I'm _really_ glad you agreed to come along for the job, by the way," she told him, catching his attention while he glanced back at her, "You did say you went through a lot recently," she recalled, wringing her washcloth of water before putting it into the soapy bucket, "so I think it's quite loyal of you and Ash to join us," she stated, smiling at him warmly. The shaggy haired teen was a bit surprised by her confession, but grinned as well, understanding that her words were sincere.

' _Still…_ ' he began to himself, ' _why choose me AND Ash for this mission?_ ' he asked through thought, ' _I know she said Ash's Pokémon can be a big help in finding the monster thing…_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _but what about me?_ ' he questioned, crossing his arms. He then looked over at his Omni Force teammate, who was still in the same position as he was before, keeping his eyes on the stonewall as his partner was beside him. Sweating nervously, his lips trembled as he urged himself to keep his focus and not glance at the girl in the pool with him. She on the other hand, was noticing his odd behavior, tilting her head out of concern.

"Ash, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, getting his attention as he heard her.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" he replied, stuttering nervously as his face was a bright red, "Wh-Why are ya askin'?" he questioned back, shaking slightly.

"It's just that… you seem a little tense…" Mirajane admitted in response, moving herself closer towards him, "You haven't been in the water too long, have you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. The feeling of the rippling water against his shoulders caused the raven haired boy to cringe in realization, knowing that she was inching nearer.

"N-N-No…" he answered in a stammering voice, "I just… n-n-need some more time is all…" he claimed as his face continued to heat up intensely.

"Pika…" his partner sighed, tired of his trainer's anxious behavior. The white haired beauty ended up seating herself just a foot away from him, causing him to gulp nervously as many thoughts began racing through his mind.

' _If I even take a peek at her,_ ' he began to himself, ' _Pikachu's gonna kill me!_ ' he inwardly screamed, ' _Help…_ ' he pleaded in thought, grimacing again as his comrade noticed from the stool he was upon.

' _Poor Ash…_ ' he thought, ' _He's got his dream girl on his right, and a nightmare on his left…_ ' he noted inwardly, letting a drop of sweat roll down his head.

"Gingka?" a voice uttered, getting his attention as he looked over to Erza, who still holding her washcloth in her hands, "Could you get my back for me?" she asked, handing it to him. He blinked out of surprise for a moment as he tilted his head.

"Huh?" he said in confusion, arching an eyebrow as she turned around, with her back facing him.

"Don't worry," she reassured, "It shouldn't take you that long," she pointed out.

"W-Wait a sec!" the beyblader pleaded, shaking his head to recompose himself, "Can't you do it your-?"

"Please, Gingka," Erza pleaded in interruption, glancing back at him with a stern glare, making him cringe slightly. Although he wasn't too intimidated by her demand, he did have to give in before he could be subjected to something worse.

"All right, fine…" he agreed, holding the washcloth in both hands as she grinned, turning her head away. He then put his hands out, pressing the soapy cloth against her back and rubbing it gently.

"Hm…" the requip mage sighed, causing him to perk up in surprise.

"S-Something wrong?" he stuttered in question, stopping his motions for a moment.

"No, I'm fine," she reassured in response, "You're doing well with your hands is all," she noted to him.

"Uh… thanks…" he uttered out of gratitude, blushing slightly. Mirajane turned her head and took notice of the shaggy haired teen restarting his rubbing of her guild mate's back, which she seemed to be enjoying.

"You feeling better from the drive now, Erza?" she guessed, receiving a simple nod from the scarlet haired wizard.

"Definitely…" she replied with a sigh, "My body feels so much better from all this relaxation," she told her, "with Gingka helping out, of course," she mentioned, looking back at him as he blinked out of astonishment.

"Maybe I should ask Ash if he'd like to rub my back!" the white haired beauty suggested with a giggle, causing the raven haired boy to suddenly become crimson as another trickle of blood came down from his nose. He covered it with his left hand, urging himself not to turn his head even slightly.

' _It's like they're… tormenting us with this…_ ' the beyblader thought, grimacing as he looked over at his reddening Omni Force teammate, ' _This is too much of a coincidence to be true!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, still rubbing the washcloth on Titania's back, ' _Unless…_ ' he started to consider, ceasing his action as he pulled his arms away, catching the attention of the requip user.

"Are you finished?" she asked, turning around see him wrap his towel over his legs and midsection.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in response, standing up from his stool, "I'm gonna head back up to the room…" he told her, walking off past her, much to her surprise.

"Wait!" she pleaded, turning and grabbing his right wrist with her left hand, enticing him to look at her in astonishment, "You're not going to relax in the spring?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion towards him.

"Uh… I-"

"Why don't I wash your back as thanks?" she suggested, interjecting his attempt at an explanation as he frowned.

"Erza, look," he began to say, catching the attentions of both Ash and Mirajane, as they both listened in, "I'm… already set…" he claimed while she narrowed her eyes, "Lemme' just get back to the room and-" His sentence was interrupted as he felt her grip on his wrist tighten, making him cringe in pain.

"Please," the scarlet haired wizard insisted with a serious stare. The shaggy haired teen reluctantly growled out of frustration, upset as to how easily she seemed to manipulate him.

"Fine," he agreed with narrowed eyes of contempt, going back to sit on his stool, facing away from the one known as Titania. The Satan Soul user turned her head to see the angered expression in his eyes, causing her to blink out of confusion. The requip mage then took a washcloth, soaking up water and soap upon it before placing it against her ally's back, rubbing it gently. A few moments passed by as the beyblader still had a discontent look upon his face, seeming as if he was unsatisfied with the current situation he was in.

' _Why US?_ ' he asked inwardly, glancing off to the side, ' _Why didn't Erza pick anyone else on the Omni Force or Fairy Tail to come along on this mission?_ ' he questioned to himself, looking over towards his teammates in the water, ' _It can't be about that… can it?_ ' he continued to ask through thought, tensing up as sweat rolled down his face. Meanwhile, the girl washing his back continued to do so without a problem.

' _I must say, Gingka has quite the well-toned figure…_ ' she admitted to herself while focused on scrubbing the center of his back, ' _He's definitely been training since we last met…_ ' she noted inwardly. Just then, she saw his tensing structure, noticing how his hands were clenched into fists. ' _That's odd…_ ' she thought, raising an eyebrow out of befuddlement, dropping the washcloth and moving her hands up to his shoulders, ' _Perhaps he just needs a massage…_ ' she suggested, grasping them. On impulse with a gasp, the shaggy haired teen arched forward, accidentally pulling the requip mage with him, causing her breasts to squish right against his back.

"AH!" he yelped, jumping up and removing herself from her grasp, stumbling forward for a moment before turning around to face her, breathing heavily. She blinked in surprise by his reaction, as were both the white haired beauty, the Electric type and the Pokémon trainer, with the former watching the scene unfold while the latter listened.

"Are you all right?" the scarlet haired wizard asked, tilting her head in confusion, "You seemed a little tense there, so I-"

"Cut the crap!" the beyblader demanded in interruption, causing her eyes to widen in shock, "Why don't you just tell what the hell me an' Ash are even here for?" he suggested with an angered expression in his eyes, "If it's even a mission at all…" he muttered, crossing his arms. The one known as Titania blinked in astonishment, wondering why her ally would have the gall to say such things.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, standing up straight, "You're here-"

"For what?" the shaggy haired teen questioned back, interjecting her sentence, "A romantic getaway?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes at her as she widened hers in surprise, along with those of her two teammates in the pool, "'Cause last I checked," he continued, "I wasn't your damn rebound guy…" he grumbled, evidently upset.

' _Uh oh,_ ' Ash inwardly realized as he listened on, not turning his head for anything.

"Rebound…?" Erza questioned, suddenly understanding what he meant after a moment, letting a blush come across her cheeks, "Why you…!" she snarled, closing both of her hands into fists, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" she shouted, pointing at him with her right index finger, "I have a woman's pride, you know!" she declared angrily.

"Yeah, right…" Gingka responded sarcastically with a chuckle, "You're the one requipping into all those 'armors'," he mentioned, making her clench her teeth together, "You look more like a model than a warrior…" he mocked, causing her to gasp in absolute disbelief.

"You little…!" she began to grumble, with tick marks becoming apparent on her forehead, "I _am_ a warrior!" she stated fiercely as Mirajane developed a worried expression, "And this mission we're on is serious!" she told him.

"Then why us, huh?" he asked back in response, "Why not anyone else in Fairy Tail or the Omni Force?" he questioned on repeatedly, "Why us?" he restated, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Now, now…" the Satan Soul user pleaded with her hands out, catching their attentions before the scarlet haired wizard could answer his question, "I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding to all this…" she pointed out with a nervous grin, "Maybe you two should-"

"No thanks," the shaggy haired teen interrupted, much to her surprise, "I think I've had enough of this negotiating crap…" he grumbled, adjusting his towel so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Oh, come on, Gingka…" Ash said, getting his attention as he had heard the conversation, having a reddened face, "I'm sure Erza wouldn't do something like that…" he confessed, much to his teammate's surprise as his eyes widened.

"Tch…" he grunted angrily, turning his head away, "Forget it," he uttered, "I'm outta here," he declared, walking off past the one known as Titania as she blinked in surprise.

"Hold it!" she demanded, about to grasp him by the right wrist with her left hand. However, he span around and grabbed her by the chin with his right hand, much to her surprise as she saw him glaring into her eyes.

"Don't try to tempt me, Scarlet," he stated, relinquishing his hold on her before he turned around and exited from the area. The requip was quite stunned by his boldness as she trembled slightly, but then clenched her fists as an enraged expression appeared on her face.

"Why the nerve…!" she began to snarl as her eyes built up with anger, "Hagane!" she yelled, stomping off towards the curtains, catching her guild mate's attention as she worriedly watched her storm away, "Get back here!" she ordered, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself while she departed.

"Hey, Erza!" the white haired beauty called out in worry, moving herself towards the steps of the pool, catching the Pokémon trainer's attention as he felt the water ripple around him, "Hold on a minute!" she cried out, stepping out of the spring.

"Mira, wait!" the raven haired boy pleaded as he turned himself to face her, causing her to stop and look at him, "Maybe we should let 'em blow off some steam for a bit…" he suggested, "Then we can… talk… to… them…" he finished slowly, realizing that he had told her all this just as she was getting out of the pool, allowing him to see her naked form. The only thing he couldn't see due to the obscurity of the water was her left foot, but it didn't make him any less embarrassed as his whole body went red. "S-S-S-Sorry!" he stammered in apology, shutting his eyes as she blinked in confusion, while Pikachu's tail began to glow a silvery white, "I swear, I didn't mean-!"

"Chu… PIKA!" the Mouse Pokémon exclaimed as he jumped up, span around, and slammed his lightning bolt tail against the side of his trainer's head, sending him flying across the spring, having him splash down in the water just before the stonewall. He emerged from it moments later with dizzied eyes, a distinct red mark on his right cheek, and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

 **X**

"Ergh…" the Pokémon trainer grunted out of pain after placing a bandage on his severely bruised cheek, "Ow…" he muttered, now dressed in his white and red tank top with blue boxer shorts as he and his partner were back in their room, sitting on the bed, "Thanks a lot…" he grumbled sarcastically to him.

"Pi, pika chu!" he reprimanded, crossing his arms, "Pika pi, pika…" he pointed out with an upset expression.

"Right, right…" Ash responded in understanding, "I'm sorry, buddy," he apologized, reaching his right hand out and patting the Electric type on the head, making him smile.

"Cha~!" he cooed out of delight, causing the raven haired boy to grin.

"What happened?" a voice questioned, chiming in and catching their attentions as they turned to see Gingka leaning against the white walls of the room, wearing a black shirt and blue boxers. His Omni Force teammate blushed out of embarrassment, placing his left hand on the back of his head.

"Well…" he started to reply nervously, "Mira was gonna try an' stop you guys from fightin'," he continued, "so I told her to wait for a sec just as she was gettin' out…" he finished, with his face now a bright crimson as the shaggy haired teen blinked in surprise.

"Wait," he began, "so you… saw her naked?" he guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah…" the Pokémon trainer answered with a stutter and nod, blushing still.

"Pika, pika…" Pikachu sighed out of exasperation, placing his paws at his hips.

"Gr…" the beyblader growled, folding his arms across his chest, "Of course you did…" he muttered angrily, much to his friend's confusion as he tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked, befuddled.

"Erza didn't want us on this job because we're strong," his comrade explained in response, "Heck, I bet she'd even be able to do it by herself!" he noted with an enraged expression on his face. The raven haired boy developed a serious look on his own, standing up from the bed.

"Hold on a sec…" he started to realize, widening his eyes in surprise, "N-No way!" he yelled with a stutter, "Erza wouldn't bring us this job for that!" he claimed, having a bright red face.

"Then why would she even need us?" Gingka asked in reply, "She baited you in the second she mentioned that Mira was goin' along, right?" he inquired, causing his teammate to gasp out of shock, before turning his head away out of shame. He clenched his fists tightly as he trembled, knowing that he was right as he did want to go the second he heard that his crush would be there as well.

"Maybe I was baited…" he admitted, trembling slightly, "But still," he continued, walking up to his friend, "that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on 'em," he declared with a serious look in his eyes, much to the surprise of the shaggy haired teen.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon uttered out of worry, turning his attention towards the bathroom door, wondering how the conversation was going for Erza and Mirajane on the other side.

"The nerve of that… so-called…" the requip user muttered, dressed in a set of pink pajamas that had purple crosses all over them as she paced back and forth, while her guild mate watched on worriedly, "I can't believe he'd think I would do such a thing!" she yelled angrily, "And to think he'd have the gall to bring up Jellal…" she grumbled, clenching her teeth.

"He probably misunderstood the situation," the white haired beauty suggested, catching her attention as she looked over at her in her set of golden yellow pajamas with her hair down, "You know he has a girlfriend, right?" she inquired, tilting her head.

"I knew that…" the one known as Titania responded, placing her hands at her hips, "But I still can't believe he thought I was trying to take him for myself," she explained, "Why would he ever think that?" she asked, absolutely stunned as she placed her hand upon her head in agony.

"Hm…" the Satan Soul user uttered in thought, placing her right index finger against her lip, "I guess it's because we kinda asked him and Ash to come along with us out of the blue…" she told her honestly.

"That is true," the scarlet haired wizard concurred, folding her arms over her chest, "But that doesn't mean he can just accuse us of such… things…" she pointed out to her.

"Come to think of it…" she began to remember, getting her attention again, "you never got the chance to tell him why they're on the mission with us…" she noted, glancing up at the ceiling.

"You're right," Erza answered with a nod, "I'll tell him tomorrow after he apologizes…" she promised, making her guild mate giggle in agreement.

"I'm not apologizing," Gingka said to his friend from the other side of the room.

"But you're the one who started it!" he shouted at him in response, "Besides," he continued, "Erza knows you're with Skyla," he pointed out with a serious expression on his face, "No way she'd ever bring you here to take ya from her…" he added, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Huh…" the shaggy haired teen sighed, "Then what should I do?" he questioned, glancing off to the side, "Leave?" he guessed sarcastically.

"Do what you want," his teammate replied, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, "I still think Erza brought both of us here for a reason that _isn't_ what you're thinking…" he stated with clenched fists. His comrade couldn't believe that he had the audacity to stand up to him in such a way, blinking at him in surprise.

"All right…" he uttered, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "I'll stay," he stated as Ash began to smile brightly, "But can I at least tell Skyla what happened so we can work something out?" he asked him.

"Sure!" he answered, "I've got a feelin' Erza'll tell us more about why we're here tomorrow…" he mentioned, making him grin.

"I hope so," he retorted with a chuckle, going over to his bag and grabbing his MPG out from it.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu sighed out of relief, glad that things appeared to have settled down between the two Omni Force members.

 **X**

Later that evening, both the Pokémon trainer and his partner were fast asleep on the bed, with the former snoozing soundly while the Electric type slept beside him on a pillow. Meanwhile, Gingka was standing outside on the balcony, overlooking the majesty of the Fiore capital. Though they weren't in the largest section of the city, he was able to see the shining moon in the sky, along with a few of the place's vast monuments. He then let out a quick breath of air, evidently nervous about what he would say to his girlfriend as he held his device in his hands. Pressing its center icon, he made a green, holographic screen appear over it, which he began to scroll through as it looked like a contact list. He touched one of the icons a few moments later, starting a call while his contraption glowed. After a second, a hologram appeared above the machine, being the image of his girlfriend as she was in her black tank top and blue panties.

" _Gingka…?_ " she uttered out of confusion with a yawn, " _I was just about to hit the hay…_ " she noted to him, rubbing her eyes in fatigue.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, placing his right hand on the back on of his head while he held the MPG in his right, "Listen, I've got somethin' I need to talk to you about…" he mentioned, glancing off to the side.

" _What is it?_ " Skyla asked, becoming concerned as she took notice of his anxious state, " _Did something happen on the job?_ " she guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that," her boyfriend answered reassuringly, "We're staying at an inn before we go out for our mission tomorrow," he explained, "It's just…" he continued to say, pausing for a moment as he was nervous to talk about it, "something _did_ happen earlier tonight…" he confessed, scratching his right cheek sheepishly. The Mistralton gym leader took a moment to respond as she crossed her arms, developing a serious expression upon her face.

" _This is about Erza, isn't it?_ " she inquired, becoming upset as the shaggy haired teen sighed deeply.

"What gave it away?" he asked, brushing his hair back with his right hand.

" _Well, for starters,_ " she began to respond, " _you're acting as weird as when you talked about her the first time,_ " she pointed out, placing her hands at her hips, " _Does it have to do with her 'liking' you?_ " she guessed, rolling her eyes, causing a few drops of sweat to roll down the beyblader's head.

"Eh… kinda…" he replied nervously, "We're stayin' at an inn for a couple nights during the job," he told her, "We had to wash up in a bathhouse 'cause our bathroom doesn't have a shower…" he explained with a pause, blushing out of embarrassment, "So we… ended up… bathing together…" he finished as his face was now a bright crimson. His girlfriend blinked in surprise for a moment, tilting her head in confusion.

" _So?_ " she questioned, folding her arms under her chest again, much to Gingka's surprise as he gasped while his eyes blanked out.

' _SO?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed out of disbelief with his mouth agape. However, he recomposed himself by shaking his head.

" _Listen, Gingka,_ " Skyla began, catching his attention, " _I'm not gonna act like I don't understand what's bugging you about her,_ " she stated, making his eyes widen a little, " _But I think you're getting a little too stressed about it,_ " she told him as he kept on listening.

"I know…" he responded, glancing off into the distance of the Fiore capital's streets, "It's just… being around her seems so awkward these days…" he admitted, looking back at his beloved, "It makes me feel like I'm… cheating on you…" he confessed to her, closing his right hand into a fist, clenching it as he bit his bottom lip. She was a bit shocked by what he had said, blinking for few seconds before pulling off a grin.

" _You know how I know that's never gonna happen?_ " she questioned to him, getting his attention as he perked up, " _It's because you've always been loyal to me as your girlfriend,_ " she stated, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, " _And loyalty's what the Omni Force is all about, right?_ " she inquired, making him grin while he nodded, " _Then show her that you can be just as loyal on the mission,_ " she recommended, putting her arms down, " _I'm sure she'll appreciate it,_ " she added with a giggle.

"Heh," her boyfriend chuckled in agreement, "You always know what to say, don't ya?" he guessed, blushing slightly as a smirk came across the Mistralton gym leader's lips.

" _Just don't think that Erza brought you on the mission to get with you,_ " she advised, " _Honestly, I'm not sure what her intentions are…_ " she admitted, placing her hands at her hips, " _but I think she's got an important role for both you and Ash,_ " she pointed out.

"That's just what he said," the beyblader recalled, glancing over at his sleeping teammate, "Thanks, Skyla," he said out of gratitude to her as he turned his head back, "I needed this," he mentioned, making her nod in agreement.

" _Just try to sort things out with her before you go out for the job tomorrow,_ " she insisted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Right," the shaggy haired teen concurred, "Skyla?" he uttered, making her perk up for a moment, "I can't wait to see ya by the way…" he told her, causing her to blush a little.

" _I can't wait to see you, too,_ " she replied, smiling brightly, " _Well, good night!_ " she exclaimed in farewell, " _Love ya!_ " she declared as her hologram was beginning to disappear.

"Love you, too," Gingka responded just as her image vanished, with the glow from the MPG going away as well. He grinned just a little, remembering that his friends were always at his back, looking over at the snoozing Pokémon trainer in his bed.

 **X**

"Ergh…" the raven haired boy grunted that evening, showing a discomforting expression as he squirmed around under the covers of his divan, which were now a mess, "Guh…" he groaned as sweat rolled down the side of his head. He then rose up from the pillows instantly, rubbing his eyelids before pinching the bridge of his nose in agony, "I gotta go…" he muttered, getting out of the bed sheets as his bare feet touched the floor. Suddenly, he took notice of the empty bed beside him, still neat and tidy as it was when they first arrived.

' _That's weird…_ ' he noted to himself, raising an eyebrow as he wondered where his teammate may have gone. Looking back at his own bed, he saw that Pikachu had mysteriously disappeared as well, not snuggling upon the pillow he had.

"Pikachu?" he called out quietly, "Buddy, where are ya?" he asked in a whisper, trying not wake anyone else in the inn for the evening. He then felt something in his lower region begin to stir up, making him cringe in realization. "Duty calls…" he grumbled, walking over to the bathroom door. He placed his right hand on the handle and began to twist it, but heard it click before seeing that it was locked.

' _Guess I found 'em…_ ' he inwardly pointed out, crossing his arms out of frustration while he tapped his right foot against the floor, looking out towards the balcony, seeing that the doors had been opened, ' _Wonder if Gingka's talk with Skyla went well…_ ' he thought, closing his eyes to ponder it. Suddenly, he heard a click from the door in front of eyes, causing him to instantly perk up. ' _Finally,_ " he uttered to himself, seeing the handle twist before the door swung open.

"What took you guys so-? AH!" he yelped in surprise, interrupting his own question as he jumped back in shock, seeing that the one before him wasn't his partner or the beyblader, but rather Mirajane, who was wearing nothing but a white towel over her curvaceous form while her hair was down, "M-M-M-Mira?!" he stammered incoherently out of shock, trembling while he willed himself not to look at her cleavage, trying to turn his head away, "Wh-What are y-you doing?" he asked with a stuttered, blushing madly.

"I was gonna head down to the bath to relax for a bit," she responded slyly, "Care to join me?" she offered with a seductive smile, making his body turn entirely crimson.

"Uh…" he tried to answer, still trembling in disbelief at the situation that was before him, being that his crush was wearing nothing but a towel over her body, "N-N-No thanks…" he finally said after a moment as his face was madly flushed, "I… uh… just… need to go to the bathroom…" he told her in between pauses, evidently embarrassed as he somehow failed to close his eyes and look away from her form. She let a smirk grace her lips in realization, grabbing the part of her towel that was just before her cleavage.

"You seem a little tense," she noted while he continued to blush.

"W-W-Well," he began to stammer, managing to glance away for a moment, "th-that's because y-you're-" Suddenly, he heard something soft hit the floor, enticing to look back towards the white haired beauty and gasp. She had dropped her towel, which fell down to cover her left foot while the rest of her naked body was exposed for Ash to see. He found that he couldn't even blink as his eyes were glued onto her form.

"Why don't I help you relax?" she suggested huskily, taking a few steps towards him while he started to back away nervously.

"Wh-What?" he questioned as sweat rolled down his head, while his blush had not yet subsided.

"Come on, Ash," the Satan Soul user pleaded as she placed her hands on his shoulders, leading him back to his bed, "I know you want me…" she pointed out while she pushed him onto the plush surface with a yelp, "And I want you, too…" she added, licking her lips in a seductive manner as she crawled on top of him, with her breasts squishing against his chest while she leaned her head in towards his. Absolutely stunned, the Pokémon trainer didn't know what to make of the situation he was in as a million thoughts raced through his mind while his face was flushed.

' _Oh man! Oh man!_ ' he repeated inwardly as he saw her closing her eyes, about to kiss him right on the lips, ' _This can't be happening!_ ' he exclaimed to himself, ' _It's too good to be-!_ ' His thoughts instantly ceased the moment he felt Mirajane's lips touch his, causing him to widen his eyes in disbelief for a moment. They shook as well, but suddenly started to relax as he gave way into the tender moment, relaxing his entire body. In reality, he had taken hold of a pillow in his hands in his bed as he was asleep, smooching it over and over while a trail of drool escaped from his mouth.

"Mira…" he uttered as a blush came across his cheeks, "You're so… soft…" he commented in his sleep.

"Pika…?" his partner squeaked as he awoke from his own slumber, rubbing his eyes before standing up, taking notice of his trainer's position while continued to smooch the pillow. A drop of sweat that rolled down his head turned into an angered tick mark soon after he realized who his master was dreaming about, having his tail glow a silvery white. However, he didn't take notice of the fact that right at the doors to the balcony, Gingka had set up his beylauncher with his beyblade upon it, aiming it towards his teammate while he placed his hand on the ripcord.

' _Sorry 'bout this, Ash,_ ' he apologized inwardly, ' _But I'd rather wake you up without havin' to hurt ya…_ ' he noted, pulling the cord back, launching the spinning top towards him, just as the Mouse Pokémon was about to attack.

"Chu, pi-!" his cry was interjected as the bey zoomed by, startling him and causing his trainer to awake with a gasp.

"AH! I'M UP!" he claimed with widened eyes while he still held his pillow. Pegasus then bounced off of the wall, catching his attention as he saw it fly back into the hand of its user. He blinked at him for a moment before realizing what happened, developing an angered expression. "What the hell, Gingka?!" he yelled out of rage, "You can't just wake me up like that!" he shouted, puffing his cheeks in frustration.

"Did you at least get to the good part?" the shaggy haired teen asked back sarcastically, crossing his arms as he smirked, causing his comrade to instantaneously blush out of embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in reply, scratching at his right cheek while his friend chuckled.

"Anyways," he began, catching his and the Electric type's attentions, "I wanted to let ya know that I talked things out with Skyla," he told them.

"Oh, good," the Pokémon trainer responded with a breath of relief and a nod, "So, are you gonna apologize to Erza in the morning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Eh… I dunno…" the beyblader answered honestly, "I mean, I will if she explains why the heck we're here at all…" he explained quickly, "but…" he tried to say, but then took notice of the worried expressions on the faces of both Ash and Pikachu, making him develop a serious look in his eyes, "I'll apologize once she tells us," he declared to the both of them, walking off towards his bed while he placed his beylauncher on the dresser, also putting his beyblade inside its pouch at the same time.

"Well, good night then…" the raven haired boy uttered with a yawn, putting the pillow he had behind his head and lying down upon it, closing his eyes.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon sighed, lying back down on his pillow as his ears flopped down, falling back to sleep. Gingka sat down on his bed, looking out towards the balcony where he had talked with his girlfriend, remembering what she had said to him.

' _I just hope we can put everything behind us for tomorrow…_ ' he admitted to himself, lying down on the plush surface before he closed his eyes, still wondering about the mission.

 **END**

 **Well, that escalated quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I especially loved writing it. Anyways, the next chapter should be just a bit shorter as it's meant to be a build up to the big battle of this story.**

 **That aside though, I believe it's time to continue our ever so famous Q &A session!**

 **Q &A**

 **SpiritReaper42: First question: Ash, Pikachu & Gingka, Red and his Charizard lost to Tai and Agumon from the division world in Death Battle. What is your reaction to it?**

 **Ash: Wow… That was… a little scary…**

 **Pikachu: Pika… *** **nods** *****

 **Gingka: If anything, that just proves how strong that Agumon guy is. I wonder if Ben's ever run into him or Tai…**

 **Ash: He could make a good team member…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Second question: Erza & Mirajane, what is the one thing you have in common?**

 **Erza: Hm… *** **places hand on chin** **in thought* I suppose if there's one thing we had in common, it was that we were always feared by the members of the guild in our younger years for our strength.**

 **Mirajane: Nowadays, its more like we have beauty in common! And we both are S-class wizards…**

 **Gingka: Heh. Of course.**

 **Ash: And you're d-definitely beautiful… *** **stares at Mira, appearing to be locked in a fixed trance** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika… *** **smacks Ash in the face with an Iron Tail** *****

 **Ash: OW!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Third question: Everyone, since I asked you about Slenderman and Jeff the Killer, have any of you been involved in Creepypasta activities? (Not sure if Slender is a Creepypasta)**

 **Pikachu: … Pi?**

 **Mirajane: I don't think I've ever been a part of… whatever those activities are…**

 **Erza: Nor have I… *** **turns to Ash and Gingka** *** What about you two?**

 **Ash & Gingka: Nope. **

**SpiritReaper42: Fourth question: Ash, when it comes to rivalries, who is your greatest rival? And I mean from your world.**

 **Ash: Boy, there's so many to think of… But if I had to choose one, it'd be Paul. Meeting him really set me on the path to get stronger in the Sinnoh region, always having to keep up with. Wouldn't ya say, Gingka?**

 **Gingka: Y-Yeah… I guess… *** **turns away with a somber expression** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fifth question: Erza, as for Jeff the Killer, the first thing you'll be expecting is to be in your room, alone on your bed with the lights off, and you'll see Jeff in the corner with his creepy looking eyes and smile on his white face watching you. How would you feel about that?**

 **Erza: *** **shrinks as a drop of nervous sweat rolls down her head** *** M-Mortified…**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Sixth question: Gingka, if you're gonna fight Slenderman, go in the woods with a flashlight and find eight pages before he gets to you. Anyway the question is, how did you learn how to use Mega Evolution for your Scizor?**

 **Gingka: Thanks for the heads up… Anyways, I learned how to Mega Evolution by training with Gurkinn and Korrina in Shalour City.**

 **NegaiFreak: If you've read my other story, "A New Evolution", you'll understand what exactly happened.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Seventh question: Mira, if you had to choose, who is the strongest person you have ever fought and/or teamed up with?**

 **Mirajane: Oh my… I normally don't team with people too often since I'm an S-class wizard. But if had to choose… I'd say the strongest I've teamed up with would be my little brother. As for the strongest I've fought…**

 **Erza: It obviously must be me, of course.**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles with a nod** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Eighth question: Erza, what is your favorite attack you have ever used in a battle?**

 **Erza: My favorite attack, huh? *** **places hand upon her chin as she ponders for a moment** *** I'd have to say it would be my Blumenblatt in my Heaven's Wheel armor. Leaving the opponent stunned long enough to unleash a flurry of swords… It's magnificent!**

 **Gingka: And scary.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ninth question: Pikachu, this might confuse you because I can barely remember. How does it feel when you went evil by that blue orb and took control of Groudon when you and Ash got in a confrontation with Team Magma and Team Aqua in the Hoenn region?**

 **Pikachu: Pika… Pi, pika chu…**

 **Ash: That was a little weird for ya, wasn't it? Pikachu wasn't really evil at the time. The Blue Orb just forced him to go and protect Groudon from Kyogre until it all ended…**

 **Pikachu: Pi…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Tenth question: Everyone, if there was ever a chance you could become the Power Rangers, which color ranger would you be?**

 **Ash: Hm… I guess blue would suit me…**

 **Mirajane: I'll go with pink!**

 **Gingka & Erza: Red! *** **both glance at each other in surprise** *** Hey, I was gonna say that!**

 **Erza: You've got some nerve, Hagane…** _ **I'm**_ **the leader of our mission, remember?**

 **Gingka: Yeah… a 'mission'… Why not just give me the red suit?**

 **-As the two of them argue, Ash, Mirajane, and Pikachu watch on-**

 **Mirajane: Oh dear…**

 **Ash: I guess this was gonna happen eventually…**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Mirajane: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter's Q &A, everybody!**

 **END Q &A**

 **And now with that out of the way, let's head back into the scenario story provided by SpiritReaper42! Enjoy!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Mirajane: Take this! *** **starts dashing out at Spirit Reaper, readying her claws to attack** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts dodging, but barely as he thinks to himself* Wow, we're at an even strength but they're doing better than I imagine...**

 **Erza: Mira, now!**

 **Mirajane: Right! *** **fires a large beam of pink light down at Spirit Reaper, striking him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Ergh! *backs away a bit from the effects of Mira's attack***

 **Erza: How 'bout… this?! *** **strikes him from behind with her spiked mace** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Agh! *falls back first to the floor from Erza's move***

 **Gingka: Whoa.**

 **Ash: Nice one, Erza!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Erza: And now to end it! *** **swings mace out at Spirit Reaper again** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges and gets back on his feet***

 **Mirajane: Oh, no you don't! *** **charges towards him from the sky, while Erza races at him, swinging her weapon again** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *counters both of their attacks with his scythe and turns into a shadow moving around***

 **Ash: *** **widens eyes** *** Whoa, what?**

 **Gingka: It's like Rogue…**

 **Erza: Shadow magic… *** **requips back into her Black Wing armor** *** I guess we'll have to deal with this quickly! *** **attempts to slash at the shadow with her sword** *****

 **-The shadow splits into five pieces to avoid Erza's sword, and out come five Spirit Reapers blocking both her and Mirajane-**

 **Mirajane: Clones?!**

 **Erza: Stay on guard!**

 **Spirit Reaper & clones: Burning wind! *sends out five flaming tornadoes***

 **Erza: Requip! *** **requips into Flame Empress armor** *****

 **-The first two tornadoes only go through Mira and Erza, showing signs that they're not the real attacks while the real ones are only going around them in circles-**

 **Erza: Looks like I can only absorb the real ones… *** **stands back to back with Mirajane** *** Be careful.**

 **Mirajane: I will be.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stands there watching while the clones charge at them***

 **Erza: Ergh! *** **blocks two of the duplicates with her sword** *** They're… strong!**

 **Ash: Erza!**

 **Mirajane: What is this power? *** **blasts the clones attacking Erza with a pink beam of energy** **, making them suddenly vanish* It's not like anything I've seen before… *** **suddenly gets knocked down by two clones** *** What the…?!**

 **Ash: Oh no, Mira!**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **Spirit Reaper: That's Infinite Shadows. My main ability. I can create as many clones as I want from just a piece of my shadow. The first two that disappeared were afterimages, while the ones you're fighting are the real clones.**

 **Spirit Reaper clones: *swing their scythes at both Mira and Erza***

 **Erza & Mira: HAH! *** **strike down all of the clones while taking a few hits** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *smirks knowing that the clones didn't last but were able to give them as much damage as they can***

 **Gingka: I got a bad feelin' about this…**

 **Erza: Now it's time to** _ **really**_ **end this! *** **requips into Heaven's Wheel armor before charging towards Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Mirajane: Let's finish this! *** **charges for him as well** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Really? *aims his hand at them forcing them to stop with his power***

 **Erza: Wh-What?! *** **grimaces as she can't move** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

 **Ash: Hey, what's goin' on?**

 **Gingka: Should've figured…**

 **Mirajane: Ergh! *** **struggles to try and move** *** What… is this?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: If you must know, I am the only person with Equestrian magic able to use the psychokinesis without being in my true form.**

 **Erza & Mira: *both gasp in surprise***

 **Spirit Reaper: *swings his hand up forcing them off of the ground, and swings it down, sending them to the ground hard***

 **Gingka: Erza! Mira! *** **blocks eyes from the oncoming dust and dirt** *** You two all right?!**

 **-Dust settles to reveal Erza back in her default Heart Kreuz armor while Mirajane is transformed back from her Halphas form, both breathing heavily-**

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes notices of his flames, which were growing fiercely, forcing him to stop his magic* Not again...**

 **Erza: Hm?**

 **Mirajane: Is he… unable to keep his power under control after time…?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *puts the bracelets back on, allowing himself to lower the flames* It's gonna take some time for me to restore my magic... I have to figure out a way to buy some time...**

 **Erza: Not a chance! *** **requips into Flight armor** *** I'll make sure you're down before you can recover! *** **lunges out at him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Try me! *uses magic to put on some roller skates, and starts rolling away***

 **Mirajane: You can't get away from us! *** **transforms into her prime Satan Soul form, spreading out her wings and flying after him** *****

 **-Both Erza and Mirajane launch attacks towards Spirit Reaper-**

 **Erza: Sonic Claw! *** **slashes Spirit Reaper with her twin blades** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *jumps and dodges from their attacks for a bit but only falls at the last attack* Darn it...**

 **Erza: *** **requips into Heaven's Wheel armor, summoning over a dozen swords with the two in her hands** *** It's over, Spirit Reaper.**

 **Mirajane: This battle has long been decided.**

 **Ash: All right! *** **pumps fist excitedly** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks up at both Erza and Mirajane, knowing that he needs to think of a way to escape***

 **-A squeaky sound is then heard from between Erza and Mira-**

 **Mirajane: Erza?**

 **Erza: That… wasn't me…?**

 **-a white mouse appears from Erza's hair nibbling on her ear-**

 **Erza: *** **pales at the sight of the mouse** *** KYAAAAHHHH! *** **shakes around wildly** *** Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!**

 **Mirajane: Uh… *** **tilts head in confusion** *****

 **Gingka: Well, girls'll be girls…**

 **Ash: And she sure screamed like one…**

 **Pikachu: Pika… *** **nods** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports to Erza, punching her with both hands, and hits her with a spin kick***

 **Erza: GAH! *** **falls to the ground** *****

 **Mirajane: Erza! *** **glares back at Spirit Reaper** *** Why you…! *** **prepares to attack him with both claws while the white mouse jumps towards him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *catches the mouse, dodges Mira's attack, and hits her with a karate kick, sending her away with an uppercut***

 **Mirajane: *** **crashes into the ground beside Erza** *** Agh!**

 **Ash: Mira!**

 **Gingka: What the heck was that mouse doing there anyway? *** **raises eyebrow in confusion** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: That was only my friend, Grim. He was only playing. In my pocket you go, little mouse.**

 **Grim: *nods with a squeak and goes into Spirit's shirt pocket***

 **Mirajane: Ergh… *** **stands up with Erza** *** We're not done… yet…**

 **Erza: Exactly! *** **requips into her fight robes, carrying just two swords** *** We still have our will to fight! *** **lunges out at Spirit Reaper with Mira** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: I don't think so! *brings out a magic shield, blocking them from attacking him***

 **Erza & Mira: Ergh… *** **start making shield crack together** *** HAH! *** **shield breaks from their effort, causing Spirit Reaper to jump back** *****

 **Mirajane: How's that?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I underestimated you two, but now it's time to end this battle... with my true form!**

 **Mirajane: Then I'll happily use my strongest as well… *** **transforms into Sitri form** *** Now the real battle begins!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Wow. I'm very excited to see how this scenario story will end by next chapter. But in the meantime, I've got another announcement for this story. When I start work on the fifth chapter and beyond, I'll be providing sneak peeks to a few of my future stories, including those of "Visitors" and "Lightning Round"! Make sure you vote in the poll to find out which story I'll do next! With that said, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Still as feisty as ever, aren't you, Erza?**_

 **~Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Erza in King of the Dragons**


	4. EPISODE II PART II

**Folks, it's time to get into the next chapter of "Resolve"! If you're not excited now, you will be once you see who the main antagonist of the story is! It's gonna be quite the surprise! But also, I've got another one! This chapter's gonna feature a sneak peek of one of my future stories, being… "Lightning Round", the Fairy Tail/Pokémon crossover! It's going to be a simple oneshot that'll be heavily focused on Ash and his progression as a fighter without his Pokémon. Unfortunately, the sneak peek won't feature any fighting, but it will feature some classic Fairy Tail comedy and suspense!**

 **With all that said, it's time to continue the story of "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Birds began chirping and singing as the sun shined high in sky that morning, brimming with brightness. The light from it beamed through the windows of the Honey Bone Inn, reflecting down onto Ash as he was still fast asleep. He began to stir while the luminosity reached his eyes, enticing him to slowly open them. His vision was blurred at first, but he blinked in confusion as he was starting to make out something right beside him in the bed while he lied on his side.

' _What the…?_ ' he uttered inwardly, befuddled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus his sight. He blanked out the moment he saw what was next to him, with his face turning a bright crimson. Lying next to him on the divan was Mirajane, having the sheets cover everything up to her breasts, showing off a little cleavage as it appeared that she was in the nude. The Pokémon trainer's lips trembled in astonishment, remembering the rather interesting dream he had just a few hours ago, and now this. He then saw her awaken, noticing the small grin she let off as she turned her head to face him, looking at him with her sparkling, blue eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart…" she greeted sweetly, causing his face to instantly flush as his eyes were widened out of disbelief.

"WAH!" he yelped, tumbling out of the bed, taking the sheets with him as he hit the floor. He got back up on his knees, shaking his head to recompose himself as he looked back where his crush just was. "M-M-Mira?!" he stammered loudly as he opened his eyes, "What are ya doin' in my-?!" He halted his question the moment he saw that only a pillow was upon the plush surface, blinking in surprise. "…bed…" he uttered, realizing that what he witnessed was nothing more than another dream.

"Again, Ash?" a voice questioned, catching his attention as he turned to see Gingka standing there, dressed in his day clothes as he fitted his fingerless glove onto his right hand, "Seein' Mira naked must've driven you nuts…" he noted with a smirk, causing his teammate's face to instantly flush.

"W-W-Well… uh…" he tried to respond, fidgeting with his fingers as he nervously glanced away.

"Pika pi, chu pika!" his partner's voice chimed in, looking upset with his paws at his hips as he caught his trainer's attention.

"S-Sorry, buddy…" he stuttered in apology, patting the Mouse Pokémon on the head, rubbing his fingers through his fur.

"Cha!" he cooed in delight, smiling despite being mad at the raven haired boy a few moments before.

"So, are ya gonna apologize to Erza now?" he asked his teammate, getting his attention as he crossed his arms.

"I… eh…" he began to reply, grimacing a little as a few drops of sweat rolled down his head, "Don't get me wrong," he advised as he glanced off to the side, "I feel bad about having to yell at 'er last night…" he confessed as he recalled the rather awkward memory, "but I really think we deserve to know why we're here before I apologize," he stated, looking back at his Omni Force comrade, who stood up from the floor.

"I guess that's fine…" he responded, going over to his backpack to grab his clothes for the day, "I was kinda wondering why Erza chose us to come, too…" he admitted, pulling out his black and grey undershirt and blue, short-sleeved jacket from his bag.

"Not that ya mind, though," the beyblader pointed out teasingly with a grin, catching his attention as his face flushed again.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in agreement, making the Electric type roll his eyes while he folded his paws across his chest.

"Pika pi…" he groaned, exasperated with his master's behavior around his crush for the duration of the trip. The Pokémon trainer then got the last of his clothes together, proceeding to head to the bathroom, placing his right hand on the handle to pull it open. At that moment however, the image of what happened during his dream last night suddenly flashed through his head, making him instantaneously blush a bright red. He shook his mind from those thoughts, but couldn't help but grimace nervously as he twisted the handle.

' _Please don't let this be a third one…_ ' he pleaded inwardly, pulling the door open and walking in with closed eyes.

"OW!" he suddenly yelped, catching the attentions of his partner and the shaggy haired teen, seeing him stumble back as he placed his right hand on his face in agony. He then opened his eyes to see the scarlet haired wizard standing before him, dressed up in her Heart Kreuz attire, realizing that he had bumped into her by accident. Mirajane was with her as well, smiling brightly while she too was dressed for the day.

"Good morning, Ash!" she greeted warmly, "You sleep well?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while his face turned crimson again.

"Uh… you could… s-say that…" he responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he chuckled.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed out of exasperation again, seeing the perplexed expression on the white haired beauty's face.

"Hagane," the requip mage's voice uttered, catching the Mouse Pokémon's attention as he saw her staring down the beyblader with a serious look in her eyes. He stared back at her in the same manner, while their other two comrades watched on in concern.

' _Oh boy…_ ' the raven haired boy muttered to himself, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head.

 **EPISODE II PART II**

Moments later, the door to the bathroom clicked open, with the Pokémon trainer stepping out, dressed up for the mission as he zipped up his jacket. He walked out and saw that Erza and Gingka had still not broken their stares onto each other while he grabbed his cap from the dresser.

"How long have they been like this?" he questioned to his crush, standing beside her as he placed his hat onto his head, adjusting it quickly.

"For about a few minutes…" she replied with a nervous smile, glancing back towards them, "Did you try to talk things out with Gingka last night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow towards her ally.

"Yeah, I guess…" he responded, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he watched the scene before them continue in the same manner, "He said he'd apologize after Erza told him what we're doin' here," he explained, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Oh dear…" she muttered out of concern as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"W-What?" Ash stammered in question, arching an eyebrow.

"When I talked with Erza last night," the Satan Soul user began to answer, "she said she'd tell you and Gingka everything once he apologized…" she told him, making him gasp in shock.

"Then… that means…" he started realizing, blinking towards the two that stood before him.

"Pika…" the Electric type sighed worriedly, knowing the thought that the conversation between the two redheads might not even happen. They continued staring each other down, with the female of the two having her arms folded across her breastplate, while the male just had his at their respective sides.

' _Well, this got awkward quick…_ ' he noted to himself out of exasperation, ' _I thought she'd at least say something by now…_ ' he confessed inwardly, glancing off to the side, ' _If she's not gonna break the ice, I might as well-_ "

"Well?" the scarlet haired wizard's voice questioned, catching his attention as he snapped back from his thoughts.

"Well… what?" he asked back, blinking in confusion as he crossed his arms.

"Are you going to apologize already?" the requip mage answered in question, also in a somewhat demanding manner as the beyblader widened his eyes.

"A-Apologize?!" he stammered loudly, "Hold on a sec!" he yelled, shaking his head to recompose himself, "You're the one who needs to give us an explanation!" he pointed out angrily, closing his hands into fists.

"You need to apologize for your fabricated accusations last night before you even _deserve_ to hear an explanation from me," she explained as she trotted over to him, glaring daggers into his eyes, "Do I make myself clear?" she asked with a menacing aura wafting over her. However, he barely flinched, steeling his courage as he glared back at her.

"I think an explanation's in order, Scarlet," he stated, "Apologies can wait…" he added, clenching his fists even more tightly.

"Hagane…" Erza uttered in rage, continuing to glare at him, "You'll give me an apology right now," she started to say, "or so help me, I'll destroy you!" she declared fiercely.

"Well, you better give me an explanation before I knock your block off!" he shouted back, growling as their respective glares were becoming even more intensified, while the ones beyond the bickering conflict just watched on anxiously, letting drops of sweat roll down their heads.

"It's like watching Natsu and Gray all over again…" Ash commented, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"That's one way to put it," Mirajane concurred with a nervous smile.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu agreed, nodding.

"All right, you two," the white haired beauty began as she sauntered up to them, getting their attentions, "that's enough," she advised, placing a hand onto their shoulders while they looked, "We can sort this out after we get the job done, okay?" she suggested, glancing back and forth at the two as they looked at each other.

"Fine," the scarlet haired wizard agreed reluctantly, turning away and crossing her arms across her armored chest.

"Yeah, whatever…" the shaggy haired teen responded, looking off to the side while his Omni Force teammate watched on, breathing out a sigh of relief as the argument was put on hold.

' _Mira sure took care of that quick…_ ' he noted to himself, smiling brightly at his crush, ' _Guess she's here to make sure we're all in check,_ ' he thought, grabbing his backpack from the side of his bed.

"Pika pi, pika," the Mouse Pokémon pointed out to the two redheads, catching their attentions.

"Are you both ready to go?" the female of the two asked the boys.

"Yeah, we're set," the beyblader responded after a moment, "Are you?" he questioned back, causing the one known as Titania to shoot a glare towards him, which countered back.

"Come on, you guys!" the raven haired boy called out, getting their attentions as they saw him at the door, prepared to leave as his partner crawled onto his right shoulder, "Let's get that beast and keep the city safe!" he declared with a pump of fist.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu agreed, mimicking his trainer's gesture. The Satan Soul user giggled happily at their enthusiasm, following them out and leaving Gingka and Erza behind for the moment. An awkward silence filled the room before the latter of the two headed off, opening the door to the room.

"You coming?" she asked, glancing back at her ally. He looked off to the side for a moment before trotting out, still wondering why he and his friend were specifically needed by her.

 **X**

The sun appeared to shine brightly in the sky over the Fiore capital, with barely any clouds in sight. Yet, as Ash stepped out of the Honey Bone Inn, he felt something wet touch his right shoe, enticing him to look down.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, seeing that he had stepped into a small puddle, and then noticed that there were more scattered about the streets.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu admitted out of surprise, hopping down from his trainer's shoulder to look at it while Mirajane exited the building, catching their attentions as she walked up to them.

"What's the matter, you two?" she questioned, noticing their perplexed expressions, developing one herself as she saw the puddle they had noticed, "That's odd…" she confessed, placing her left hand upon her chin, "Did it rain last night?" she questioned, turning to the raven haired boy.

"Uh… I dunno…" he answered, scratching the top of his head in a sheepish manner, "I remember it bein' pretty sunny out yesterday…" he recalled, arching an eyebrow.

"That's really weird…" the Satan Soul user muttered, wondering what exactly happened.

"What's weird?" a male voice asked, chiming in as the two turned around to see Gingka and Erza standing behind them, also taking note of the scattered puddles of water that littered the city streets.

"It rained last night?" the latter of the two questioned, blinking in confusion, "I didn't see a cloud in the sky yesterday…" she pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

"And it looked clear to me last night on the balcony…" the shaggy haired teen mentioned, folding his arms across his chest, causing the requip mage to glance at him skeptically.

"Hm," she scoffed, getting his attention, "I figured that you'd have the perception to know such things…" she mentioned, making him grimace a little before developing an enraged expression.

"So we're trading insults now, huh?" he guessed as a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "In that case-!"

"Hey, stop it!" his Omni Force teammate interjected in demand, getting between him and the scarlet haired wizard before a conflict could ensue, "Come on, Gingka…" he pleaded, "Let's just get this mission done so you can head back sooner…" he recommended, having his arms crossed. The beyblader sighed deeply in realization, knowing that he was right.

"Fine," he muttered in agreement, walking off as he disregarded the exchange, walking off. The rest of the group followed after him, with Pikachu looking back at the puddles, still befuddled as to how they got there. Later, he and the others were at a fair distance from the city, walking along the muddy dirt path that was drenched with water.

"Man, that rain must've come by quick…" Ash noted as his shoes were getting covered in the grimy, brown substance, "You all right back there, Mira?" he asked his crush, noting the fact that she had sandals upon her feet.

"It's fine," she reassured, sauntering through the mud with a smile on her face, "I can always wash up back at the inn later," she noted, giggling a little.

"Heh, yeah," the raven haired boy agreed, scratching his right cheek sheepishly. He was musing over the thoughts of his dreams earlier last night and in the morning, trying to purge them from his mind as he blushed.

"Something the matter, Ash?" the white haired beauty questioned, chiming in as the Pokémon trainer perked up in surprise, with his face flushing even redder, "You're looking a little red…" she pointed out, enticing him to turn away as he tipped his cap down.

"I-It's nothing!" he claimed with a stutter, causing her to blink in confusion at him.

"Pika…" the Electric type sighed out of exasperation as he trotted beside his trainer. Gingka and Erza followed behind, making quick glances towards each other, wondering whether either of them would speak up and say something. However, nothing occurred as they both kept walking along the path, getting their respective footwear muddied through the muck.

"It sure doesn't seem like it would've rained last night…" the raven haired Omni Force member mentioned while they kept going.

"Pika pi," his partner agreed with a nod. All of a sudden, he slipped on the ground beneath him, falling face first into the mud with a yelp, catching the attentions of the two with him as his face became splattered by the substance.

"Pikachu!" his owner exclaimed, going over quickly and squatting down to help him back up while the Satan Soul user watched on in concern, as the other two members of the group caught wind of the cry, taking notice of the Mouse Pokémon in the mud.

"Pika…" he groaned as pushed himself off from the ground, revealing his dirtied face. He shook his head, ridding himself of the mucky substance while the others grinned at him. "Pika, pi…" he muttered, rubbing his cheek with his right arm to try and brush the dirt off. Suddenly though, he took notice of a rather strange sight, being a small fish lying on its side, appearing to be dead as it wasn't flopping about. "Pi?" he uttered, trotting over towards it. His human companions all saw what he was looking at, with Mirajane covering her mouth with both of her hands out of being mortified at the sight, while Ash blinked in confusion, going over to the Electric type.

"A fish?" he questioned while the rest of his comrades gathered around it.

"Must be someone's dropped catch…" the beyblader noted, having his hands at his hips.

"Possibly…" the scarlet haired wizard semi-agreed, making him shoot a glare towards her, "And yet-!" Her sentence was halted as she gasped in shock, catching the attentions of her friends.

"What's wrong, Erza?" her fellow guild mate asked. The one known as Titania merely pointed towards the woodland area that lied beside them, enticing them to look over and widen their eyes in surprise, seeing dozens of fish strewn about on the wet grass and even in trees. "Oh my…" the white haired beauty said out of astonishment.

"This can't just be a coincidence…" the requip mage noted, placing her hand onto her chin in thought, "First the sudden rainfall, and now these fish…" she listed off, glancing back at her friends, "We should check if there's a body of water nearby," she advised. The whole group nodded in agreement, heading off moments later. Nothing was found for a few moments as they sauntered through the forest, seeing more fish scattered about on the grassy ground.

' _So the rainfall and the fish are connected?_ ' Gingka questioned to himself as he narrowed his eyes, ' _I'm not sure Erza's thinking right…_ ' he admitted inwardly, ' _Way I see it,_ ' he began to think, ' _maybe-_ ' He was broken from his thoughts the moment he caught the sound of a loud bang in the distance, making him turn around and gasp, grabbing the hilt of his sword in reflex.

"What's the matter, Gingka?" the scarlet haired wizard asked, having taken notice of his reaction along with the others.

"Thought I heard something…" the shaggy haired teen responded while the Pokémon trainer had gone ahead, "Not sure where though…" he confessed, looking around the area as he tried to focus his hearing again.

"Hey, guys!" Ash's voice cried out, catching their attentions as they noticed that he had went further ahead, "We found somethin'!" he yelled, causing them to all blink in surprise. They then nodded to each other, running off towards their companion's cry. Moments later, they made their way through the trees, being met with a surprising sight that the raven haired boy had seen, noticing that he had trembling, widened eyes along with his partner. A huge crater lay before the entire group that was surrounded by the forested area along with a mountain that was in the distance. "Boy…" the Pokémon trainer uttered out of disbelief, "Must've been an explosion or something…" he noted, placing his hand onto his chin.

"This is a lake…" the requip mage noted with narrowed eyes.

" _Was_ a lake," the beyblader corrected, causing her to shoot a glare towards him, "Question is, what happened to it?" he asked, changing the subject before the S-class wizard could let out a retort.

"Maybe it could've been the monster?" Mirajane suggested smartly.

"Probably…" her guild mate agreed, "I think we should split up and search for it," she stated, "Ash, Pikachu," she began to the two in particular, getting their attentions, "you'll come with me," she told them, "Mira, Gingka," she continued to her other allies, "you two will head off in the other direction," she said, "If anything happens, we'll fire off a signal to regroup," she explained.

"Right," her comrades simultaneously agreed, heading off from the once filled lake in their respective teams. Unbeknownst to them however, a pair of eyes watched them from the trees, with an evil grin appearing upon the face the mysterious being had. Meanwhile, the shaggy haired teen and the Satan Soul user trekked through the forest, coming across an area with torn apart trees strewn about.

"Whoa," the former of the two uttered in shock, kneeling down to examine one of the destroyed saplings, "This definitely didn't happen naturally…" he pointed out, placing his hand onto the bark. He then took notice of a peculiar shaped mark on it, looking like a deep cut.

' _Claw marks, huh?_ ' he inwardly guessed, arching an eyebrow while a shadow began looming over, catching his attention as he started turning around. However, he noticed too late as something whapped him on the back of the head.

"GAH!" he yelped in pain, falling to the ground with a small cloud of dust to follow as a swollen red bump appeared on the top of his head. Standing behind him with a clenched right fist was the white haired beauty, having an angered expression on her face.

"Hmph!" she scoffed, turning her head away out of frustration while the Omni Force member groaned as he stood back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell, Mira?!" he yelled out of rage as he turned to face her, "Ya nearly scared me half to death!" he mentioned to her with clenched fists.

"Well, you deserved it!" she replied with her hands at her hips, "You didn't need to accuse Erza the way you did last night…" she told him, making him cringe in realization.

"Okay, I'll admit…" he began in response, "I did kinda go outta line by saying all those things…" he confessed with a sheepish blush across his cheeks, "But… can ya blame me?" he questioned rhetorically to her, making her perk up instantly, "It's weird enough being on this mission without knowing why Erza brought us here," he started to point out, "and it's even weirder with you here," he mentioned as she blinked in surprise, "knowing that Ash has a-" He stopped himself the moment he realized he was about to tell her a rather interesting and secret fact, cringing. "Uh, I mean…" he tried to say, about to change the subject. However, her giggling caught his attention, enticing him to look over and see the blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think it's weird!" she admitted as he tilted his head out of astonishment, "Besides," she continued, "I was looking forward to seeing Ash, too!" she confessed with another giggle, making him gasp slightly in surprise.

' _Wow,_ ' he inwardly uttered, letting off a small grin ' _If Ash heard that, he'd be on cloud nine…_ ' he thought jokingly, wondering what would happen if his teammate were here.

"Speaking of whom," he began to say, changing the subject, "I wonder if he's giving Erza the same kinda lecture…" he mentioned, worriedly scratching his right cheek with his index finger.

"I'm sure he's doing his best to try," Mirajane answered, trotting over, "After all," she kept going, "Ash knows how to make anyone happy!" she added with a giggle, causing the shaggy haired teen to chuckle in agreement.

' _Mira really does like Ash for who he is…_ ' he inwardly realized, ' _Still, it's weird to think about them as an item…_ ' he admitted through thought, ' _Being with a girl over a year older than him?_ ' he questioned to himself, ' _Then again, who am I to say he can't?_ ' he asked rhetorically. Suddenly, a loud bang snapped him out of his thoughts as both he and the Satan Soul user turned around and gasped, seeing a billowing cloud of dust going up into the sky from afar.

"That was where Erza and Ash were headed…" the beyblader remembered, widening his eyes, "Come on!" he beckoned to Mirajane, running off quickly with her.

"Ergh…" the raven haired boy groaned from within the cloud of dust as he was on his backside, grimacing in pain while he sat up, "Dammit…" he muttered angrily, looking around as the dust started to clear up, revealing the requip mage and his partner lying on their stomachs, gritting their teeth in agony.

"Erza! Ash!" a voice cried out, catching their attentions as they looked over to see their comrades rush out from the trees, heading over to them.

"Gingka…" the scarlet haired wizard uttered as she got back up on her feet, placing her hand upon her head out of agony.

"Are you all right?" the white haired beauty asked as went over to her, while the beyblader went to pick up his friend from the ground.

"Pika…" Pikachu moaned in pain, standing up as well while he shook his head to recompose himself.

"Me and Ash took notice of something odd near the mountains in the distance…" the one known as Titania told her allies, "We were about to head out there until we got ambushed…" she said, grimacing a little.

"Ambushed?" the shaggy haired teen questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to his teammate, who was back on his feet, "By what?" he asked. Before the Pokémon trainer could answer, the Electric type's ears suddenly perked up.

"Pika! Pika pi!" he cried out, catching their attentions as they saw him go down on all-fours as his cheeks started sparking wildly. A shadowy figure then leapt out from the trees, landing before the group with a massive cloud of dust to follow, blowing by the entire group as they shielded their eyes from it, with their hair getting swayed around wildly due to the wind.

"What… power!" Erza commented over the strong winds, "I've never felt anything like it before!" she confessed, much to Gingka's surprise as he gasped a little, grabbing the hilt of his sword. The dust then subsided, allowing the four to open their eyes. The girls' widened theirs out of disbelief upon seeing the figure that was before them.

"No way…" Mirajane uttered in shock, trembling slightly, catching the raven haired boy's attention as he blinked in confusion.

"Mira?" he said, "What's wrong?" he asked out of worry, noticing her quivering lips.

"It can't be…" the requip mage mentioned, having her arms slightly shake in fear, which greatly shocked the beyblader as that emotion was almost never apparent on the S-class wizard's face. The figure before them was a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique. He was wearing a pair of brown pants with black shoes, with a darker brown shirt tucked into the former piece of clothing. His arms were purple with a line-like pattern going down horizontally from each of them, with his fingers appearing like claws as they were at their respective sides. With that, a large, cross-shaped scar was apparent on his chest. Additionally, he sported large elf-like ears and had his light brown hair and beard extremely jutting out from his head and face. He also donned a decorative tattoo-like design that was heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body, along with a massive necklace composed of many large, dark spheres around his neck. On top of that, the center of his forehead appeared to contain a jewel-like, purple object, which shined from the beating sunlight. However, his menacing appearance overshadowed the entire group from the luminosity, giving off an intimidating feel as they stepped back. Growling in frustration, Gingka unsheathed his sword, spinning it around before holding it in front of his body.

"Spill it, Erza!" he demanded to his ally, "Who is this guy?" he asked, looking back at the demon-like human that stood before him and his friends.

"Sabertooth's former guildmaster…" the scarlet haired wizard responded, making him, Ash, and Pikachu all gasp in shock, "Jiemma…" she uttered, closing her hands into fists as she tried to steel her will, despite the menacing appearance of his. He took notice of her blue guild mark upon her left arm, closing his hands into clenched fists as a dark aura wafted from his body.

"Fairies…" he growled, sticking his right hand out while his opponents got into battle ready stance, developing serious expressions in their eyes.

 **END**

 **Oh boy! How are the heroes and heroines gonna get outta this one? You'll find out in the next couple of chapters! But in the meantime, it's time to get back into our ever so famous Q &A session!**

 **Q &A**

 **TwilightKingA5L: Question for Erza: Has any girl from Fairy Tail tried on your collection of armor? If so, who was it and what armor did they wear?**

 **Erza: I remember trying to get Lucy in my Seduction armor once… but she was quite reluctant as to wearing it…**

 **Gingka: *** **rolls eyes** *** Wonder why…**

 **TwilightKingA5L: Question for Gingka: Has any member of the Omni Force or Fairy Tail tried to Beyblade like you?**

 **Gingka: Not really… It might seem easy, but trust me, the bladers in my universe are no pushovers when it comes to battling. I can name a few who'd be pretty tough to beat…**

 **Erza: Oh, really? *** **summons sword** *** I'd like to see just** _ **how**_ **strong…**

 **Gingka: *** **drop of sweat rolls down his head** *** YOU'RE GONNA MAIM 'EM!**

 **TwilightKingA5L: Question for Gingka and Ash: What is the strangest universe you guys have ever been to with other members of Omni Force?**

 **-Ash and Gingka glance at each other with unsure expressions-**

 **Gingka: Not really sure which one's the strangest. There's the aliens in Ben's universe, the fact we got involved in a war in Naruto's…**

 **Ash: The universe Natsu's from is kinda strange, too… *** **glances over at Mirajane, blushing out of embarrassment** *** N-N-Not that there's anything wrong with that! *** **sweats nervously** *****

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *****

 **Gingka: At any rate, I'd say that there's no universe that's stranger than anyone else's.**

 **Ash: Same! They're all pretty awesome!**

 **SpiritReaper42: First question: Everyone, since you don't like how easy your battles can be, how would you feel if you have Deadpool as your ally?**

 **-everyone blinks in confusion-**

 **Gingka: Wait, who?**

 **Deadpool: *** **appearing out of nowhere** *** Exactly. Follow NegaiFreak by the way! *** **leaves** *****

 **Mirajane: Oh my…**

 **Erza: That was… interesting…**

 **Ash: Isn't that kinda like Pinkie Pie, Gingka?**

 **Gingka: Let's hope he's not as crazy as that…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Second question: Pikachu, when you fought Goku in CIG, did you really have Thor's hammer? I think in my opinion would make you cool but if you dress up as Thor for Halloween, it would you look adorable.**

 **Pikachu: *** **blushing** *** Pika… pi, pika…**

 **Ash: I think that video's just showin' how silly it'd be if Pikachu were like that. But yeah, he'd look really cool in a costume like that!**

 **Pikachu: Pika… *** **rubs back of head in embarrassment** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Third question: Erza, have you ever sparred with Sunset Shimmer or Rainbow Dash?**

 **Erza: I've sparred with Rainbow on several occasions since she's begged to fight me every time. I haven't fought against Sunset yet, but I'd like to. If she's strong enough to take Korra's place, she must be a worthy opponent.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fourth question: Mira, if you could travel through time, what is the first and possibly only thing you would want to do?**

 **Mirajane: *** **widens eyes out of surprise** *** Oh… Um…**

 **Ash: Mira… maybe we should skip this-**

 **Mirajane: *** **puts hand out** *** No, it's fine, Ash. I guess if I could, I'd make sure I saved Lisanna from being 'killed' all those years ago. That way, me and Elfman wouldn't feel so guilty for what had happened…**

 **Ash: Mira...**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Mirajane: But we got Lisanna back regardless, and I'm glad things are the way they are now! *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **-Ash and Pikachu smile as well-**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fifth question: NegaiFreak, what's with the changes for the pairings concerning both Ash and your OC, Leslie?**

 **NegaiFreak: Oh boy… I knew something like this would come up at some point… *** **coughs to recompose himself** *** Due to me watching a lot of Fairy Tail recently, along with me falling out of the Ash X Serena pairing of Amourshipping, I've officially made Ash X Mirajane my head canon Ash pairing. With that, Leslie also has a few character trait changes such as her white hair. She'll still be a Pokémon trainer, in case you were wondering. I'm sorry if this seems weird for me to like a crossover ship over one that has a high potential of becoming canon, but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about it during the holidays, along with the general lack of Amourshipping hints in the XY & Z series. I hope you'll understand. *** **bows respectfully** *****

 **Ash: What was all that about?**

 **NegaiFreak: It's not important.**

 **Ash: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Hm?**

 **Sixth question: Ash, knowing that just like Red, your Charizard has beaten legendary Pokémon like Articuno. How would you feel if you were able to catch one, like Red did when he caught Mewtwo?**

 **Ash: Wow… I'd feel pretty awesome! Capturing a legendary would be the best, right Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi!**

 **Seventh question: Gingka, when it comes to your Omni Force teammates, who do you think is the strongest?**

 **Gingka: No question that it's Naruto. Dude can turn into a giant fox whenever he can. *** **crosses arms** *** Then again, I can't say there isn't anyone who could probably catch up to 'im…**

 **Mirajane: We hope you all enjoyed this Q &A session!**

 **Ash: Be sure to leave more questions for next time! See ya!**

 **Pikachu: Pika! *** **waves goodbye** *****

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Q &A, because it's now time to continue the scenario story provided by SpiritReaper42, which will end here! Get excited, 'cause here we go!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *closes his eyes letting his Equestrian magic flare***

 **Erza: *** **tightens grip on her swords** *** Careful, Mira. I have a bad feeling that I know what he's about to do…**

 **-Six rings suddenly appear with symbols that represents the elements of harmony-**

 **Ash: Wait a sec… *** **narrows eyes before gasping in realization** *** Aren't those-?!**

 **Gingka: Oh boy…**

 **Spirit Reaper" *grabs the first three rings with his left hand and puts them on* Generosity, Honesty, Laughter...**

 **-Erza and Mirajane get into battle ready stances-**

 **Mirajane: Now! *** **lunges out at him with Erza** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *uses magic to send them away as he puts the other rings on his right hand* Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic...**

 **Erza: Ergh! *** **lands on ground with Mirajane without a problem** *** What… is this?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Erza and Mirajane, get ready for the magic of friendship! *lets out his full Equestrian magic as wings appear on his back, his hair grows a bit into a ponytail, and pony ears appear on his head***

 **Erza: Just like Rainbow Dash… *** **gets into a battle ready stance again** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks at his wings* I really enjoy having wings. *looks at both Erza and Mira* And now... this battle is about end...**

 **Mirajane: I don't think so! *** **dashes out towards him in a dark purple aura** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges and starts flying***

 **Pikachu: Pika…!**

 **Ash: He's so fast!**

 **Gingka: *** **crosses arms in thought** *****

 **Erza: *** **jumps up** **towards Spirit Reaper* This ends now! *** **attempts to slash at him with her swords** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges again and starts flying down, summoning his scythe***

 **Erza: So quick… *** **sees where he's heading** *** But I won't let get away from me! *** **lunges out to attack him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Erza… you are starting to leave an opening... *counters her attack and goes through her alone with it, breaking her swords and slashing parts of her pants off with his scythe***

 **Erza: GAH…! *** **starts falling to the ground** *****

 **Mirajane: Erza! *** **starts flying towards her to try and catch her** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *sees Mira coming and stops her by grabbing her wrist***

 **Mirajane: Ergh… *** **glares at Spirit Reaper** *** Why you…!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Another opening... *fires his magic at her from his hand***

 **Mirajane: AGH! *quickly** **recovers and catches Erza before they both land** *****

 **Erza: Thanks, Mira. *** **summons a single sword** *****

 **Mirajane: *** **smiles** *** Don't mention it.**

 **Ash: *** **relieved** *** Phew…**

 **Gingka: Oh man…**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *spins his scythe and stops time, freezing everyone but himself, but to them it looks like he disappeared***

 **Erza: What?**

 **Mirajane: What just happened?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts swinging his scythe giving Mirajane and Erza damage, then snaps his fingers left time continue***

 **Mirajane: Guh! He… stopped time…**

 **Erza: *** **falls to a knee** *** Ergh… He may be that powerful… but we're not giving up! *** **lunges out at Spirit Reaper, slashing past him with her sword** *****

 **Mirajane: Agreed! *** **transforms into her primary Satan Soul form, dashing towards Spirit Reaper and landing a powerful kick to his torso** *****

 **Ash: Awesome!**

 **Gingka: Nice!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *crashes to the wall from their attacks and looks at them* So I guess stopping time** _ **and**_ **damaging you won't be enough. *spins his scythe and lets out a magic slash* Death Slash!**

 **Mirajane: Erza! *** **gets into a ready stance** *****

 **Erza: I know! *** **uses her sword to counter the slash long enough for Mira to destroy it with a punch** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts flying in the air and lunges out at them***

 **Gingka: Uh oh.**

 **Erza: Mira, get ready!**

 **Mirajane: Got it! *** **goes next to Erza, grasping the hilt of the sword with her** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: SONIC DEATHBOOM! *lets out all his magic and gets ready to hit them with his dark version of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom***

 **Mirajane: So that's your last attack? Impressive.**

 **Erza: But now we'll show you the true strength of Fairy Tail's elite!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *gasps in surprise* What?!**

 **Erza & Mirajane: UNISON RAID! *** **two separate magical seals appear before Erza's sword as they swing it down together, countering the attack** *****

 **-The Sonic DEATHBOOM exploded as it was countered by both Mira and Erza's Unison Raid-**

 **Ash: WAH! *** **covers eyes from dirt and dust flying around wildly** *****

 **Gingka: Ergh! Erza…**

 **-the dust disappears, revealing the unconscious Mirajane, Erza, and Spirit Reaper-**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi! *** **runs out towards them** *****

 **Ash: Mira! *** **runs after his partner with Gingka** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *regains some consciousness, now in his normal form, with his rings disappearing as he sits up* Well... that was rough...**

 **Gingka: So, you won, huh?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts healing Erza and Mira with his magic* No, I didn't win. We tied... Your teammates, Erza and Mirajane put me to my limit... I just happened to get up so I could heal them...**

 **Ash: Oh, thanks…**

 **-both Erza and Mirajane start to stir back into consciousness, with Erza requipping into her Heart Kreuz armor while Mirajane transforms back to normal, both standing up-**

 **Erza: What happened? And why do I feel so… energized?**

 **Gingka: You managed a draw with Spirit Reaper. He healed ya up, too.**

 **Erza: I see… Thank you, Spirit Reaper. You must have quite the enjoyment in life with such powers.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stands up and chuckles while healing himself* Try living for 250 years and you'll see how I like my life.**

 **Ash: T-Two hundred and fifty?!**

 **Mirajane: Oh my… That's certainly old for someone like you.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well, I am 250 years old, but I stop aging at 18. Though being short tells you otherwise.**

 **Gingka: Heh.**

 **Erza: I appreciate that you accepted our challenge, Spirit Reaper. *** **bows respectfully** *** We wish you the best.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Just call me Spirit, okay Erza? But I thank you and Mira for challenging me. You got me at my limit, and it excites me to fight you again someday. *smiles as he lets his magic puts him in his regular clothes***

 **Erza: All right then, Spirit. I hope we do meet again.**

 **Mirajane: Right now, we've gotta deal with this monster in the story.**

 **Ash: And we'll take it down! *** **punches left hand excitedly** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika! *** **cheeks start sparking** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Best of luck everyone... *teleports back to Equestria***

 **AFTERMATH**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears from out of nowhere***

 **Gingka: Whoa! *** **everyone jumps back in surprise** *** Hey, man… what's up?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Just here to visit. I'm fully better since that battle we had.**

 **Erza: That's nice to hear.**

 **Ash: Speaking of that, how'd you do that thing with those weird… rings you had.**

 **Spirit Reaper: You mean my harmony rings? *brings the rings out***

 **Mirajane: Ooh… *** **eyes start sparkling** *** How do they work?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I managed to get full access to the elements of harmony myself. But since I don't want to keep them, I decided to use a bit of their magic, and pass that very magic into six ordinary rings.**

 **Gingka: Wow.**

 **Erza: That's quite impressive… Do they only work for you?**

 **Spirit Reaper: -puts the rings on and activates his full Equestrian magic form- The rings can apply to anybody, but mostly me since I'm the first.**

 **Ash: So you're saying we could use Equestrian magic like Rainbow and Sunset?**

 **Mirajane: That sounds amazing! Maybe I could have a shot at it?**

 **Ash: Huh?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes the rings off and hands them to Mirajane* Try them on. Let's see if I'm right.**

 **Mirajane: Okay then… *** **puts rings on, suddenly transforming in a bright flash of light as a pair of pony ears appear on her head, a ponytail grows out from her hair, and a pair of white, angelic wings show from her back** *****

 **Gingka: Isn't that somethin'…**

 **Erza: Indeed... *** **crosses arms** *****

 **Ash: Whoa. *** **stares at Mira in awe, which Pikachu takes notice of** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika! *** **smacks Ash in the face with his right paw** *****

 **Ash: Ah! *** **glances at Pikachu** *** Hey…**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well there you go. Equestrian Mirajane. *chuckles as Mira gives the rings back to him***

 **Mirajane: That's some kinda power… What's it like?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Let's just say that during our battle, I wasn't playing god or human. I've been playing an alicorn.**

 **Gingka: Makes sense. You did say that you're from Equestria after all…**

 **Erza: And that you have the duty of being a reaper.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Yeah. That's why I'm the prince of death in all of Equestria.**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *** It's too bad you couldn't beat the two of us though.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Cut me some slack. I almost fail whenever I fight the demon lords. Never stops me there, and not even when it comes to this. *shows them his cutie mark on his neck***

 **Gingka: Whoa. That's some mark…**

 **Spirit Reaper: No kidding. Well, I'm here and nothing much is happening, so... bye. *teleports***

 **Ash: Uh… bye?**

 **Gingka: I'm sure we'll see him again in another story. I wonder if it'll be yours, Ash?**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Many thanks to SpiritReaper42 for providing the scenario stories for quite some time. I trust that he's hard at work on his own stories that he plans to produce for the future, and I hope you'll take a look at them. Now, it's time to get into the sneak peek for "Lightning Round"! Please note that more info regarding this story will be put up on my profile page for further notice. That said, let's check it out!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"Hm…" Happy uttered in thought, having his little arms crossed as he tried to think of the reason as to why the raven haired boy was so bent on challenging the lightning dragon slayer to a fight, "Oh!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing something as he caught the attentions of those at the table with him.**

 **"What's the matter, Happy?" his friend asked, folding his arms behind his head while he blinked at him.**

 **"Duh!" the exceed responded, bonking himself on the head, "It's so obvious!" he pointed, looking towards Ash.**

 **"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, chiming in with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Hee hee…" the anthropomorphic cat chuckled cheekily as he placed his paws at his hips, "Ash wants to fight Laxus to win Mirajane!" he told both her and the Pokémon trainer, gesturing towards the latter of the two. The two blinked in astonishment for a moment, believing that they had misheard him.**

 **"WHAT?!" they exclaimed simultaneously, with the Omni Force member blushing madly as his eyes trembled. Meanwhile, the maiden being discussed overheard the shout as she set down her wooden tray on the bar counter, glancing over to see what was going on.**

 **"Think so, huh?" Natsu guessed, leaning forward as he placed his arms against the table, "But why?" he questioned, catching the blue furred animal's attention.**

 **"It's like that story!" he replied with a grin.**

 **"Story?" the celestial mage uttered out of confusion, tilting her head.**

 **"Pika pika…" Pikachu answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head.**

 **"You know," Happy pointed out to them, "the one with the dragon, the knight, and the princess!" he listed off, "Ash is like the knight who's gonna slay Laxus the dragon," he explained with a confident expression on his face, "and then he'll get a big smooch from Mira the princess as thanks!" he added as the images of such scenes appeared in his head while the raven haired boy's face flushed even redder.**

 **"Pika pi, pika!" the Mouse Pokémon claimed to the cat, sweating madly.**

 **"N-Now, hold on!" the blonde haired girl stammered in plea, holding her hands out in a placating manner while the Pokémon trainer just tipped his cap over his eyes out of embarrassment, "He'd never wanna fight Laxus for something as selfish as that!" she yelled, causing the exceed to cringe in realization, stepping back slightly.**

 **"Not like he'd win anyway," the fire dragon slayer chimed in, making Ash perk up as he closed his right hand into a fist, developing an angered expression on his face, "Laxus is just too tough fer practically everybody here…" he mentioned with a bored look in his eyes while his teammate stood up from his seat.**

 **"QUIT TELLIN' ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" he demanded, slamming his fist against the table as electricity sparked upon it, causing a sound of thunder to crack while the wood splintered. His uncharacteristically enraged action caught everyone's attention, especially those of the white haired beauty and the pigtailed girl, surprised to see the fury in his eyes. The spiky haired wizard was equally as stunned, but then stood up, staring down his comrade seriously while the exceed, the Electric type, and the celestial mage all watched on worriedly.**

 **"Why do you wanna fight 'im so badly, dude?" he questioned to him, making him blink in realization as he remembered the first time he met the S-class mage.**

 **"He practically decked you that one time…" he recalled, clenching his fist even more tightly, "I just… hated how he made my teammate look so stupid back then…" he confessed, causing Natsu to blink in surprise while the others listened on, astonished by their conversation.**

 **"There's more to it than that," the blonde haired girl mentioned, "isn't there?" she guessed, making the raven haired boy grimace as he bit his bottom lip.**

 **"I like how yer bein' the tough guy to stand up to 'im," the fire mage admitted to him, placing his right hand on his left shoulder, "but this is Laxus we're talkin' 'bout," he pointed out, "No way you're gonna beat him…" he noted while the Pokémon trainer trembled angrily.**

 **"Who cares if I beat him?!" he shouted, causing the dragon slayer to step back out of surprise while the others were shocked, "I just wanna prove-!" He stopped himself the moment he realized that he was scaring everyone around him, making him develop a frown of shame. "I wanna prove…" he tried to say, but couldn't as he gritted his teeth.**

 **"Prove what?" Lucy asked, chiming back into the conversation.**

 **"Ah, forget it!" Ash exclaimed, racing off towards the doors of the guild hall.**

 **"Pika pi!" his partner cried out.**

 **"Ash, wait a sec!" Happy yelled, but to no avail as the Pokémon trainer left the building.**

 **"Hold on, I'll-!"**

 **"I'll go after him," Mirajane stated, interrupting Natsu's declaration as she made her way to the doors, "Lucy, handle my shift while I'm out, okay?" she told her, much to her surprise as she blinked.**

 **"M-Me?!" she questioned out of shock, pointing at herself. The Satan Soul user then exited as well, leaving the Fairy Tail members to go back to their previous activities.**

 **"Pika…" Pikachu uttered in worry, staring out towards the doors where his trainer had left through, knowing that he truly desired to fight against the lightning dragon slayer for reasons other than impressing others. A serious countenance spread across his face as he jumped down from the table, dashing towards the entrance.**

 **"Pikachu?!" the celestial mage exclaimed out of surprise, seeing him about to leave the building as well. Wendy and Carla also took notice of his departure, glancing at each other for a moment.**

 **"Come on, Carla," the sky dragon slayer beckoned, racing off, "Let's go after him!" she declared.**

 **"Right!" her exceed agreed, following her out.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Oh brain, why'd you make me ship Ash with Mirajane? Joking aside, it was fun to write this sneak peek, and I'm glad I'm giving Ash some more development as a person. He can't be a kid forever, ya know. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave plenty of questions for the Q &A sessions to come! And feel free to leave comments about the story in the review section, too! See ya!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **May I have this dance, Miss Strauss?**_

 **~Ash Ketchum,**

 **To Mirajane in The Grand Banquet**


	5. EPISODE III PART I

**Hey, folks! You ready for more of "Resolve"? Well, we're about to get underway! On another note, I hope all of you enjoyed the New Year's celebration, and I look forward to providing new content throughout 2016. With that said, it's time to continue the story of "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Gingka felt a drop of nervous sweat roll down the side of his head as he gripped the hilt of his sword even more tightly, gulping while he could feel the ominous energy wafting off of the demonized-looking giant in front of them.

"Fairies…" he growled, sticking out his right hand towards the group, who all got into battle ready stances while they were still astonished by the former guildmaster's presence. A light began shining on his extremity, causing the shaggy haired teen to gasp in realization as he grabbed Erza by the arm with his right hand, catching her attention as she blinked in surprise at him.

"Get back!" he cried out, jumping away with her as she yelped. Mirajane, Ash, and Pikachu also moved back, just before an explosion occurred right at their previous position. However, the force of the gigantic blast blew them all back, sending them tumbling across the dirt and grass in the open field, while trees splintered and rocks shattered from the attack.

"Ergh…" the Pokémon grunted, coughing as dust still lingered from the boom while he was on his back.

"Pika pi…" his partner groaned, getting up on all-fours while the white haired beauty was on her left knee beside him. The requip mage and the beyblader sat up, rubbing their heads in agony.

"What power…" the former of the two uttered as the dust began to settle, catching the latter's attention, "I knew that guildmasters were powerful wizards to bein with…" she recalled, "but I never imagined the kind of power that he has…" she confessed, making the Omni Force beside her grimace out of disbelief.

' _I can't believe she's scared of this guy…_ ' he thought, suddenly catching the sound of maniacal laughter from the clearing dust cloud.

"You fairy brats are scared, aren't ya?!" a gruff voice yelled as the demonized human stomped out from the dust cloud, standing tall before them, "I bet you're all realizing just _how foolish_ it'd to fight me now…" he added, crossing his arms as he grinned evilly. Narrowing her eyes in contempt, the scarlet haired wizard stood up on her feet, clenching her fists tightly.

"Jiemma, is it?" she guessed, getting his attention as he looked over at her, "Are you the one that's been destroying the outskirts of Crocus recently?" she asked, gritting her teeth out of anger. As her teammates all stood back up on their feet, surprised to see that she was questioning the behemoth.

"Heh," he laughed in response, "So what if I am?" he asked back, unfolding his arms as they were at their respective sides, "I was hoping to run into some old friends by causin' a ruckus…" he admitted, grinning evilly as they all widened their eyes in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Gingka asked, chiming into the conversation as he stepped forward, "Last I checked, you weren't exactly fond of Fairy Tail…" he noted, narrowing his eyes at the former guildmaster, who closed his hands into fists.

"True," he answered as his arms shook, "But because of those weak minded brats…" he began as an ominous aura began wafting over his body again, "…they've ruined my guild!" he shouted, throwing out his arm, letting a beam of dark purple light shoot straight towards the girl in front of him.

"ERZA!" the shaggy haired teen screamed in fright, seeing that she was about to get struck. All of a sudden however, a golden luminosity enveloped her, just as a huge explosion occurred right there. The dust swirled around for a moment as the rest of the group was surprisingly not blown away by the blast that time. Once the dirt vanished into thin air, they all gasped in relieved surprise to see the S-class wizard adorning her Adamantine armor, having its arm shields put together in front of her body in order to stop the explosion with its immense defensive capabilities, yet was pushed back a bit as her feet were grazed into the earth below her.

' _Whoa,_ ' the beyblader inwardly uttered out of astonishment, blinking rapidly.

"All right, Erza!" Ash cheered with a pump of his fist.

"Gr…" Jiemma growled, having both of his fists shake in rage as his opponent detached her shields from each other, revealing the serious expression on her face.

"I don't know why Fairy Tail has angered you to the point of doing such things…" she started to say as he clenched his teeth together tightly, "but I _do_ know that you're causing problems that are becoming a nuisance to others," she told him, staring him down without even flinching, much to the surprise of her teammates. However, Mirajane followed suit, getting into a battle ready stance, enticing the Omni Force members to do the same, along with Pikachu as his cheeks started sparking wildly.

"Pika!" he exclaimed, prepared for battle while the former guildmaster scowled at their newfound courage.

"If you truly are the beast that could potentially threaten to attack the capital of Fiore," the requip mage began to him, getting his attention, "then we will be the ones to defeat you!" she declared fiercely, enveloping herself in a golden light again before it dissipated, revealing her dressed in her Heaven's Wheel armor, gripping the hilts of her twin swords tightly.

"Worthless fairies…" the demonized giant muttered angrily, ready to attack the group that was before him.

 **EPISODE III PART I**

Despite her confident words just a moment ago, the one known as Titania did feel a drop of sweat trickle down her cheek. She knew that her opponent was a powerful being, but still wondered what kind of energy was coursing through him, becoming evidently more suspicious of where it came from. Meanwhile, Gingka readied his sword, prepared to fight against Jiemma.

' _It's okay,_ ' he told himself, ' _I remember Yukino thankin' Natsu in the dungeons back for standing up to this jerk for her once…_ ' he recalled, developing a grin on his face, ' _If he could handle him, there's no way the four of us can't…_ ' he noted inwardly. The former guildmaster glanced over the entire group, focusing his attention specifically onto the two females.

"I guess I'll start with you wenches as payback for Sabertooth!" he yelled, about to attack the white haired beauty first, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Mira!" the Pokémon trainer cried out with an expression of shock, about to jump in and help, but suddenly, he saw his partner instantly leap up at the behemoth, covered in a bright white outline as he bashed right into his head. He grimaced in pain while the attack barely seemed to do anything significant to the demonized human, only making him narrow his eyes in contempt.

"Pika…" the Electric type growled, having his cheeks spark wildly, "…CHU!" he exclaimed, releasing a powerful amount of yellow electricity onto his foe, making the wind blow by fiercely. However, his enemy hardly seemed fazed by the electricity enveloping him, much to the creature's surprise as he cringed in fright, seeing him reeling his right arm back.

"Pest," he uttered, instantly smacking the Mouse Pokémon aside with his hand, sending him flying through the air as he cried out in pain, hitting the ground hard while he tumbled over to a tree, coming to a halt on his stomach.

"Pikachu!" his master exclaimed, quickly racing over to make sure he was all right while the others were in shock over what just conspired, with the shaggy haired teen clenching his teeth tightly.

"Bastard!" he shouted out of rage as he charged towards Jiemma, "You're gonna pay for that!" he declared, spinning his sword around while he was prepared to strike him.

"Gingka, wait!" Erza demanded, gliding out after him as they were both heading for the behemoth, who was cackling loudly.

"Go ahead and try to put a scratch on me, you worthless fairies!" he challenged, getting into a battle ready stance.

"Wind Style…" the beyblader began as he leapt up, reeling his blade back, "Tornado Slice!" he yelled, swinging it down to slash his enemy's face. However, he crossed his arms over it, blocking the attack as it appeared to do nothing to him.

' _What?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed in disbelief, seeing his foe unfold his massive arms, about to hit him with his right fist, causing him to cringe out of realization.

"Trinity Sword!" the requip mage's voice exclaimed as she flew in, slashing in a delta pattern at the demonized human's punch, countering it before it could strike her ally. The two then landed on the ground beside each other, rushing off in opposite directions, but heading towards their singular enemy from different sides.

' _If we attack him like this, he won't be able to stop us!_ ' the scarlet haired wizard inwardly noted as she dashed towards him from his left. The red haired Omni Force member charged in from his right, ready to try and slash at him again.

"Tornado Slash!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword out at his foe.

"Pentagram Sword!" the S-class mage cried out, slashing at him in a pentagram-shaped pattern. However, he threw his arms out, stopping both attacks from either side as they connected with his demonic appendages, with a burst of wind to follow.

"What?!" Gingka said aloud in disbelief, while his ally from the other side was just as shocked.

"But why?!" she questioned, gritting her teeth out of frustration as the behemoth glanced at her.

"Pathetic," he uttered, crossing his arms and then unfolding them, striking both redheads aside in an instant, sending them crashing into trees as they yelped in pain.

"Gingka! Erza!" Mirajane cried out in concern, seeing the dust clear to reveal her comrades both on their backsides, grimacing from the agony they suffered. She then looked over at Jiemma, seeing the darkened aura wafting off from him. Sweating nervously, she took a step back, biting her bottom lip.

' _This kind of power…_ ' she started to realize, clenching her fists, ' _It's definitely not human!_ ' she stated inwardly. The giant before her then took notice of Ash in the background, still checking on his partner.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" he asked him as he was slowly getting back on his feet, shaken up from the hit he had taken.

"Pika…" he groaned in pain, managing to stand up completely though, much to his trainer's relief.

"Heh," Jiemma chuckled, reeling his right arm back, surprising the white haired beauty, "I guess I'll start with the weak runts first!" he declared, slamming his right fist against the ground, causing a massive wave of energy to fissure past the S-class wizard, making her gasp in surprise as she saw that it was heading towards her ally.

"Ash, watch out!" she cried out, catching his attention as his eyes widened to see the blast heading towards him. Reacting on impulse, he grabbed the Mouse Pokémon and held him close, attempting to shield him as he shut his eyes. Mirajane rushed towards them, with a bright purple light enveloping her body as she appeared to change. All of a sudden, a loud boom echoed with a cloud of dust to follow, catching the attentions of both the requip mage and the beyblader as they got back their feet, with the former requipping into her Heart Kreuz attire.

"Ash!" the latter yelled, running towards the dust cloud while the scarlet haired female followed. As the dirt cleared from the area, the raven haired boy peeked out and gasped to see his crush in her primary Satan Soul form, having her arms crossed as she had blocked the attack.

"M-Mira…" he stuttered in disbelief, trembling slightly.

"Are you all right, Ash?" she asked in a deeper voice, making him nod in response while his partner looked to see her. The behemoth cringed as his attack had failed against her, not noticing the two others that were charging toward him from behind. "Erza, now!" she shouted, rushing out for him as he blinked in surprise, turning to see the two redheads coming.

"Right!" the female of the two responded, enveloping herself in a bright golden light, having it dissipate in an instant to reveal her adorning her Purgatory armor, carrying a large, black, spiked mace in her right hand. She swung it around as she leapt into the air, about to strike her foe with it. He was about counter her attempt at an attack with his right arm, but suddenly found he couldn't as he turned to see the white haired demon holding his appendage, gritting her teeth while she refused to let go. Reacting quickly, he used his free left arm to block the hit with a burst of wind, making the requip mage cringe in realization while her opponent smirked.

"I got it!" Gingka yelled, catching their attentions as they saw him slide right in front of the demonized human, reeling the sword in his right hand back before swinging it upward at his enemy's chest, "Tornado Uppercut!" he exclaimed, slicing the man with his energy induced blade.

"AGH!" he cried out in pain, agony, stumbling back as the Satan Soul user let go of him, while the one known as Titania came down, seeing him fall to his knees for a moment as he breathed heavily.

"Nice work, Hagane," she complimented to the Omni Force member, catching his attention, "If you and I had switched places, I could've landed a more fatal blow," she mentioned, making him roll his eyes out of exasperation.

"Yeah, sure…" he replied sarcastically while the Pokémon trainer ran up to them with his partner.

"Is it over?" he asked, blinking at the behemoth, who growled upon hearing the remark, standing back up, much to the raven haired boy's surprise.

"Not quite, runt," he answered with a menacing stare, making him grimace out of fright.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, standing in front of his trainer as his cheeks sparked wildly.

"Tell us," the Satan Soul user began to demand as she trotted forward, "what happened to you?" she asked, halting herself, "And where did you get such power?" she questioned on, much to the surprise of her fellow comrades as they blinked at her in confusion.

"Hah," the demonized human laughed, "Mirajane the She Devil…" he muttered, causing her to narrow her eyes at him, "I should've known you'd be the one to see it…" he noted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"See what?" Erza questioned, blinking out of befuddlement.

"After the Grand Magic Games, I wandered away from Sabertooth," Jiemma explained, catching her attention along with those of the others, "Your fairy brats turned my guild into a mockery since then…" he pointed out, "so I sought for more power," he told them, "and this is what I've gained," he stated, unfolding his arms as he loomed over the group, "As of now, I am the strongest in this world!" he declared fiercely with clenched, "All humans are inferior compared to me!" he exclaimed.

"Because now you're a demon, right?" the white haired female guessed, making him grin evilly while the others were in shock. However, she, the requip mage, the Mouse Pokémon, and the beyblader got back into battle ready stances.

"If that is the case," the scarlet haired wizard began as she readied her mace, "we _will_ defeat you," she stated proudly.

"Besides," Gingka continued, "you're the beast we've gotta take down, right?" he inquired with a smirk, causing the behemoth to clench his fists angrily as the dark aura wafted over him once more. Ash blinked in surprise at how his comrades would stand up to a foe who had just declared that he was a demon, sweating nervously as his lips quivered somewhat. But he then noticed the serious expression on his crush's face, enticing him to develop one as well.

' _If they're not scared,_ ' he began to himself, ' _I won't be either!_ ' he inwardly declared, reaching down to his belt, pulling out a Poké Ball from it and enlarging it by pressing its center button.

"Ash?" Mirajane uttered in surprise, seeing him reeling his arm back, as did the others.

"Goodra, let's go!" he called out, throwing the spherical container up into the air, letting it spin for a moment. It then popped open, with the blue and white light from it pouring down onto the ground, shaping into a creature before it finally dissipated, revealing the Dragon Pokémon.

"Goo?" he uttered out of confusion, seeing the demonized human before him staring back with a raised eyebrow, "D-Dura…" he stammered in fright, taking a step back.

"Don't worry, Goodra," his trainer reassured, catching his attention as he looked at him, "We're all behind you!" he promised, clenching both of his fists as they sparked with electricity.

"Pika pika!" the Electric type concurred, nodding. The others gave nods of agreement as well, prepared to face the demonized giant that was before them.

 **X**

The Dragon type stood his ground as he glanced out at his foe seriously, prepared to attack. The others were ready as well, with Ash suddenly throwing out his right hand.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" he ordered to him.

"Dra!" he responded, reeling his head back, much to the surprise of the behemoth as he crossed his arms over his chest, ready to block whatever was coming. A multicolored beam of energy escaped from the pudgy creature's mouth, shaped like a dragon as it struck his opponent directly, creating a burst of smoke.

"Yeah!" his master exclaimed with a pump of his right fist, thinking that his Pokémon had delivered a ton of damage to their enemy.

"I don't think that'll be it, Ash…" Gingka confessed, gripping the hilt of his sword more tightly.

"Definitely…" Erza concurred, readying her mace. They all stared out at the cloud of smoke, waiting for it to dissipate. Suddenly though, Jiemma leapt out from it, landing right before Goodra and grasping him at the neck, much to the shock of the others as he cringed in.

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU FAIRY ASSHOLES!" he yelled, reeling his arm back and throwing the Dragon type straight at Mirajane, striking her and sending them flying with him a few dozen yards before they finally hit the ground, with the creature on top of her.

"Ergh…!" she grunted, trying to push herself off from the ground, but the weight from the being on top of her was too much to go against.

"Goodra! Mira!" the raven haired boy cried out in worry, about to rush out and assist them until he noticed a huge shadow looming over him and the others. He turned to see the demonized human strike the ground before him and his allies, creating a massive explosion that blew them all back in shouts.

"That won't stop me!" the scarlet haired wizard claimed as she regained herself while in midair, reeling her mace back to strike the behemoth that she believed was inside the dust cloud. However, she gasped in fright to see him suddenly jump out, hitting her directly in the torso with his right fist, sending her careening down towards the ground in an instant, crashing into a tree as her armor and weapon cracked.

"Erza! Ash!" Gingka yelled from inside the dust cloud, looking around desperately for his comrades through the thickness of the dirt. Without warning though, the former guildmaster kicked him straight on the back with his right leg, causing him to tumble rapidly out of the cloud into some rocks while he yelped in pain.

"Heh," he laughed with an evil grin. Meanwhile, the Satan Soul user was attempting to crawl out from under the Dragon type, as he was struggling to get back up. Suddenly, she felt the force of his weight press harder against the ground.

"What… the?!" she grunted, struggling to turn her head, gasping to see Jiemma there, having his right foot pushing the pudgy creature down, making him cringe in unbearable pain.

"Goo…" he uttered, trying to force back tears from the agony he was suffering.

"You've become pretty annoying to me now," the behemoth said as he reeled his right arm back, "Is this _all_ you fairies can do against me?" he questioned rhetorically, causing the white haired demon to grit her teeth out of frustration, seeing that he was about to attack.

"Leave them…" a familiar voice began, catching her attention as she saw a flash of yellow lightning race by, being the Pokémon trainer in a cloak of electricity as he jumped up and punched the former guildmaster right in the face before he could hit them, "…ALONE!" he yelled, clenching his teeth as he tried putting more force into his strike, also causing his right foot to slip off of the Dragon Pokémon.

"You… little…!" the demonized human muttered angrily, about to use his right arm to instead strike the raven haired boy, making him grimace in realization. However, Pikachu then dashed in, swinging his lightning bolt tail around to block the attack, having it glow in a silvery white light. "Ergh!" his foe grunted out of rage.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded, causing him to gasp as he looked back down to see both the pudgy creature and Mirajane back on their feet, with the former reeling his head back while the latter prepared a dark purple, magical seal upon her hands. They then both fired beams of energy at their foe, just as their two allies jumped away, allowing them to only strike Jiemma while he felt himself tumble back into a cloud of dust.

"RRAAAAHHHH!" he roared, enraged as he leapt out of the veil of dirt, ready to smash the group before him completely.

"Sonic…" a feminine voice started to say, catching his attention too late as something raced by him, slashing at his torso, making him cry out in pain, "…Claw!" she exclaimed, being Erza while she landed onto the ground, adorning her Flight armor while carrying twin swords.

"Erza!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed in glee, relieved to see that she was all right, as were the others while their enemy was falling to the earth.

"Wind Style…" another voice began, getting his attention as his eyes widened in shock, seeing Gingka suddenly appear over him, throwing his blade out, "…Triple Tornado Pierce!" he exclaimed, striking him again and again with three separate bursts of wind, sending him crashing into the ground at an even greater speed, creating a huge explosion of dirt and dust while he landed just before his comrades, swinging his weapon back.

"Nice shot!" his fellow Omni Force member complimented with a pump of his left fist, "But… that's not gonna be enough, is it?" he inquired, developing a serious expression on his face as the veil began to subside.

"Nope," the beyblader answered, seeing the pair of enraged eyes lurking within the dust, hearing the sound of feet stomping towards them, "I've got a feelin' we've only just begun…" he admitted, gripping the hilt of his sword even more tightly. In a flash of golden light, the scarlet haired wizard was back in her Heart Kreuz attire, watching on with Mirajane, Ash, Goodra, and Pikachu to see the behemoth walk out from the cloud, with a few minor scrapes and cuts across his body. He brushed his arms free of dirt, grinning evilly at his foes before him as they all had widened eyes of shock.

"Like I said," he started as he crossed his arms, "is that _all_ you have to muster against me?" he questioned, cackling menacingly.

"I don't believe it…" the Satan Soul user confessed with trembling eyes of astonishment, "He barely took a scratch from all those attacks…" she noted as she clenched her fists even more tightly.

"And he's not even bleeding…" the requip mage added, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head.

' _So this is the power of a demon?_ ' she inwardly guessed, gritting her teeth together.

"What do we do now, Erza?" the Pokémon trainer asked, catching her attention as she was broken away from her thoughts.

"Well…" she began, looking out to see if she could any significant signs of a weakness on the former guildmaster's body. She then noticed the cross shaped scar upon his chest, making her nod her head in realization. "I think we should aim for that scar he has," she told her allies, "It looks it's from a fatal wound…" she mentioned.

"Okay…" the shaggy haired teen concurred, "but I don't think we can all aim for it without gettin' blown away again," he pointed out, causing the scarlet haired wizard to grimace as she recalled how overpowered they were just a moment ago.

"Don't worry," the raven haired boy reassured, catching all of their attentions as they looked at him in surprise, "We'll keep him occupied," he promised, gesturing towards himself and his Pokémon, "Pikachu?" he said to his partner, causing him to perk up.

"Pika," he replied, having his cheeks spark wildly before he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning onto his trainer, much to the shock of the rest of the group. However, they saw that the bolt was enlarging the cloak of yellow lightning surrounding him, despite his look of discomfort.

"Ash, what are you planning?" Mirajane asked as she saw him take a step forward, getting into a ready position.

"Me, Pikachu, and Goodra are gonna do whatever it takes to slow him down for you guys," he explained in response, much to her surprise as she lightly gasped.

"I'll bring the finisher," Gingka declared, causing Erza to glance at him skeptically.

"And what makes you think you should be the one to do it?" she questioned with a glare, which he ignored as he scoffed.

"'Cause we need to take the guy down quick before he blows us all away…" he mentioned, readying his sword, "I know my Wind Style's fast enough to do that," he added to her, "You girls can help Ash hold him down," he suggested, causing the requip mage to clench her teeth out of frustration. But she then sighed, enveloping herself in a golden light once more.

"Fine," she agreed somewhat reluctantly, "Mira and I'll distract him long enough for you to land the blow," she told him as the luminosity dissipated, revealing her adorning her Heaven's Wheel armor once more, "Just make sure you have enough time," she recommended, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Let's go!" the raven haired boy exclaimed, dashing off in an instant, much to the surprise of the others.

"Ash, wait!" the Satan Soul user cried out in worry, but was too late as he was racing straight for their opponent, sticking his right arm out. He wrapped it around the right leg of the behemoth, pushing against it with all the force he could muster.

"LARIAT!" he yelled, gritting his teeth together as his foe's leg was barely moving an inch. He looked down at him, seeing at how he was struggling to push him back while he still had his arms crossed.

"Is this a joke, runt?!" he angrily asked, swinging his leg, flinging the Omni Force member off of him into the air in a yelp, much to his shock along with those of his comrades.

"Ash!" the white haired demon called out, suddenly having a pair of large, black, bat-like wings sprout out from her back, flying upwards to try and catch the Pokémon trainer. Meanwhile, he felt the wind rushing around him while in midair, looking down to see the former guildmaster still standing.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Goodra, Body Slam!" he ordered down to his two friends, who nodded in surprise, charging towards their enemy. The smaller of the two had his tail glow a silvery white, racing faster while his comrade trudged behind.

"Please…" Jiemma uttered, insulted by the attempt at an attack as he saw the Mouse Pokémon leap towards him, swinging his tail around, "This _is_ a joke…" he noted, throwing his right arm out, blocking the strike and using it to blow the Electric type away as he yelped. However, it gave the Dragon Pokémon an opening as he rammed into the demonized human head-on, causing him to slide back a few feet. Unfortunately, his foe managed to grasp him at the neck with his free left hand, tossing him aside as he tumbled across the dirt. "Stupid fairies…" the behemoth muttered, glancing at the Dragon type as he was on his backside, grimacing out of agony.

"Trinity…" a familiar voice began, catching the former guildmaster's attention as he turned around too late to feel something slash across his body, making him cry out in pain, "…Sword!" Erza exclaimed, having sliced past him in a delta formation with her twin swords in hand.

"Why you…!" her opponent grunted angrily, roaring as he was about to attack her.

"Tornado Slice!" another voice bellowed, catching his attention as he felt his left shoulder get cut, causing him to yell in agony once again, seeing Gingka right beside the requip mage, readying his sword as she prepared hers. They then dashed out at the behemoth, slashing at him again and again while he used his demon-like arms to endure their attacks. Meanwhile in midair, Ash took notice of his crush flying towards him, also seeing the bout taking place below.

"Mira!" he called out to her as she was getting closer, catching her attention, "Can you kick me down there?" he asked over the sound of the racing wind, making her gasp in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Wh-Why?!" she questioned back to him with a stammer, somewhat concerned.

"Trust me!" he shouted in response, "It'll help the others!" he claimed with a serious expression, causing her to blink out of astonishment. However, she nodded, dashing up to him as turned himself around, having the soles of his feet facing hers.

"Hang on!" she recommended, reeling her left leg back.

"Got it!" the Pokémon trainer replied, feeling her powerful kick strike both of his feet, sending him down towards their enemy at a tremendous speed. He flipped himself, sticking his right foot out as he clenched his teeth, prepared to strike. Before anyone could even react, Jiemma felt his head get knocked as the raven haired boy had hit it with his extremity. "DROP KICK!" he exclaimed, pressing harder against him while his body still sparked, having stunned him for the moment. However, he immediately recovered, growling as he attempted to strike his foe with his left hand. Luckily, he jumped away and dodged it, allowing for his blade wielding allies to slash at the demonized human once again, making him cry out in pain. The Satan Soul user then flew down and struck her opponent with a powerful punch to his torso from her left fist, causing him to cringe as he stumbled back.

' _It's working!_ ' the one known as Titania inwardly noted as her comrades constantly continued rain down attacks onto their singular enemy. Even as he was able to block most of them with his massive arms, more blasts and slashes struck him, making him almost keel over.

"Gr…" he growled in agony, clenching his teeth together while his breathing became heavy.

' _Now to end it!_ ' Gingka declared through his thoughts sliding up right in front of his foe as he readied his sword, aiming for the scar upon his chest. His allies jumped in to distract the behemoth from the shaggy haired teen, believing they had the battle well in hand. However, he clenched both of his fists together, encasing himself in the dark purple aura once more.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, with the ground all around him blasting apart, just as the beyblader was about to launch his attack. Every one of his comrades got blown away by the explosions in shrieks and hollers, while he was able to bear down the force of them, throwing out his blade, which had a tornado-like energy swirling around it rapidly.

"HURRICANE PIERCE!" he exclaimed, causing a gigantic burst of air to fly all throughout the area, blowing the dust away to reveal the members of his group all groaning in pain, lying on their backsides. The scarlet haired wizard got up, standing on her feet and opening her eyes, widening them upon the sight she saw. At the center of the field, her fellow redhead was right before Jiemma, looking to have apparently made the fatal blow. However, she saw that his sword had been caught by the demonized human, making her gasp in shock as he was holding it with both hands.

' _No… way…_ ' Gingka uttered to himself, ' _He caught the blade?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed out of disbelief as his hands upon the hilt trembled, ' _And he's not even bleeding…_ ' he noted through his thoughts, sweating nervously while he saw the eyes of his foe look down at him.

"Who the hell are you, by the way?" he asked, "I don't remember seein' your face with these fairies…" he recalled, taking a tighter hold on the metal blade, making his enemy cringe as he clenched his teeth together.

"Gingka Hagane…" he responded, calming himself down as he took a breath of air, "I'm not a member of Fairy Tail…" he mentioned while Mirajane, Ash, Pikachu, all stood back up, looking out at their ally in shock with Titania, "but I _am_ their friend!" he stated with a fierce look in his eyes. Suddenly, he heard something shatter, glancing down and gasping out of disbelief to see that his opponent had completely crushed his blade, breaking it to pieces.

"Anyone who's a friend with those fairies…" he began, readying his right hand as its claws appeared, much to the fright of the shaggy haired teen, "…is my enemy!" he declared, uppercut slashing him at his chest with his extremity, ripping through his belts and shirts, drawing blood as some of the red substance began pouring out from him. The others watched on in horror at the scene with widened eyes of shock, seeing their comrade go flying through the air after being the one to be fatally struck.

"GINGKA!" the requip mage screamed as he hit the ground, tumbling across it before landing under the shade of a tree on his backside.

 **X**

The howl of the wind in the area was replaced by an eerie silence a moment later, with the beyblader lying unconscious on the ground as blood poured out from the cuts he had just suffered, having lost both of his belts while his white shirt had ripped where the slashes had occurred. A drop of his red substance dripped down from the right hand of Jiemma, while the others were just stunned at what they had just witnessed. Erza could feel her whole body tremble from seeing her comrade in such a state, believing that his arrogance had earned him the fate he received. But another part of her felt responsible for letting it happen, causing her to clench her teeth angrily as a golden light enveloped her.

"G-Gingka…" the Pokémon trainer stammered out of complete disbelief, feeling his body shake.

"That's one less pest I need to worry about…" the behemoth muttered, wiping his hand free of blood while he caught the attentions of his enemies.

"Pika, pika!" the Electric type angrily screamed, with tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"You're gonna pay for that…" the raven haired boy stated under his breath, clenching his fists tightly as they trembled.

' _Ash…_ ' the Satan Soul user uttered inwardly out of concern, having never seen such emotions of rage and anguish plastered on his face.

"You monster…" a female voice uttered, catching the demonized human's attention as he glanced over to see the luminosity dissipate from the scarlet haired wizard, revealing her wearing her Armadura Fairy armor, holding two one-handed swords, "For hurting my friend…" she began as she glared out at him, "I'll make you suffer the consequences!" she declared, rushing out towards him in rage.

"Heh," he laughed, grinning evilly, "Then come, Titania!" he beckoned as he got into a ready stance, "Let me see if you've got what it takes!" he stated, while she swung her blades out to strike him. He countered by crossing his arms over his face to block her attack, creating a huge burst of wind that rushed throughout the area. Smirking, he then unfolded his appendages, sending her flying away in a holler as she tumbled across the dirt once she hit it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" the Pokémon trainer commanded, getting his attention as he turned his head, "Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" he ordered again, having both creatures stand together in front of him. The smaller of the two had electricity build up all over his body before unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning that zoomed towards his foe. A multicolored beam of light shaped like a dragon's head shot straight from the larger one's mouth, heading directly for the behemoth. Both struck him with a burst of smoke to follow, but it instantly dissipated as he leapt out, reeling his right arm back to strike the group before him. Suddenly though, the white haired demon jumped in, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, seeing the dark, magical seal before her extended right hand.

"Darkness Stream!" she exclaimed, having the seal release a plethora of large, dark tendrils towards him. He evaded the first few that came by, but was struck by the rest of them, being sent careening back while he cried out in pain.

"Nice shot!" the raven haired boy complimented, squatting down before he took a gigantic leap towards his opponent, much to the surprise of those around him, "Lightning Style…" he started to say as his left fist became encased in yellow electricity, catching the attention of his enemy as he saw him reeling his arm back, "…THUNDER PUNCH!" he exclaimed, striking him directly in the face with his lightning covered extremity making him cringe while he gritted his teeth.

"Brat…!" he uttered angrily, about to hit him with his right fist. Suddenly though, Mirajane dashed in, kicking him directly in the gut from above, sending him crashing into the ground with a cloud of dust to follow, while she and Ash landed safely beside each other. "Grr…" their foe growled, prepared to attack once again as he emerged from the veil of dirt.

"Erza, now!" the Satan Soul user called out, causing him to gasp in surprise, realizing too late as he felt his back get slashed at, making him cry out in pain. It turned out to be the scarlet haired wizard, who leapt to her allies as her enemy keeled over, falling onto his knees as his breathing was heavy. However, he stood back up, roaring loudly into the sky. Meanwhile, the requip mage re-readied her blades, developing a serious expression on her face before lunging out towards him, having the right one stuck out before her as it was cloaked in a sparking green light.

"You're finished!" she declared fiercely to her opponent, who crossed his arms over his face, just before the attack reached him, "Fairy Piercing Sword!" she exclaimed as the tip of her sword struck, causing a massive shockwave of energy to burst out from it, grazing through the earth while it appeared to severely damage the behemoth. The force from the blast rushed throughout the area, blowing by the unconscious beyblader as his hair slightly swayed. His eyes suddenly twitched as he began to awaken, slowly opening them while his vision was blurred.

' _What the…?_ ' he inwardly uttered out of confusion, cringing in pain, ' _My chest feels like it's on fire…_ ' he noted to himself, trying to sit back up. Meanwhile, the dust started to clear from the aftermath of the S-class wizard's attack, revealing the destroyed earth she had eviscerated.

"Whoa…" the Pokémon trainer said in shock, having his eyes widen. Suddenly though, his partner's pointy ears perked up, causing him to grimace out of realization as he stepped back. Once the veil completely disappeared, everyone gasped to see Jiemma still standing, having smoke emerge from his massive, crossed arms before he unfolded them, making it all dissipate.

"No way…" Mirajane uttered out of disbelief as her eyes trembled, along with those of the raven haired boy, "That was one of Erza's strongest attacks…" she mentioned, looking over and gasping to see her fellow guild mate breathing heavily as sweat trickled down her face. She gritted her teeth in frustration as gripped the hilts of her swords even more tightly.

"Hmph," the demonized human scoffed, enveloping himself in a dark aura, "My turn, Titania," he said, suddenly lunging forward, much to the scarlet haired female's surprise as she crossed her blades before herself in an attempt to block it. However, they were instantly shattered by the punch from his right fist, which struck her at her breastplate, making it crack just before she was sent flying across the field in a loud holler.

"Erza!" the white haired demon cried out in shock, seeing that she was heading towards the mountain in the near distance. Having heard her name get called for in that sense, the shaggy haired teen's eyes instantly widened, noticing his ally in midair, looking unconscious as she was about to collide with the rocky mountainside. Disregarding his pain, he got up, racing out and leaping towards her.

"I… gotcha'!" he exclaimed, catching her in midair, just before they crashed into the mountain, making a crater prepare underneath them. The behemoth raised an eyebrow out of surprise while his enemies all smiled, relieved to see that he was okay.

"G-Gingka…?" Erza stammered out of confusion as she opened her eyes, seeing that he was holding her from behind while pressed against the crater.

"Ergh…" he grunted in agony, "You… all right, Erza?" he asked her in between breaths as a trickle of blood escaped from his lips, making her gasp.

"Hm…" Jiemma uttered upon seeing the two, "So that runt's still alive, huh?" he inquired, "Well, not for long…" he stated eerily as the dark aura built up around him once again. Ash, Mirajane, Pikachu, and Goodra charged towards him in order to prevent his oncoming attack, but he quickly took notice of them, stomping the ground with his right foot, creating a massive explosion around him, blowing all of them back in loud hollers, catching the attentions of the redheads on the mountainside.

"What was that?" the male of the two asked, looking to see the demonized human walk out from the cloud of dust, sticking both of his arms out towards his foes before releasing a massive, purple energy towards them. They both widened their eyes in shock, but the scarlet haired wizard instantly recomposed herself, having a golden light envelop her body. It dissipated soon after, revealing her in her Adamantine armor, having its bladed shields come together.

"His attacks didn't work against this armor before…" she pointed out to her comrade, "I doubt they will now!" she declared confidently, clenching her teeth as she was prepared to protect him and herself. However, the shaggy haired teen noticed that the beam's trajectory seemed to be slightly off, looking as if it was actually heading above them. He gasped as he realized, getting the attention of the requip mage. "What is it?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"We gotta move! Now!" he responded quickly, just as the beam struck the mountainside, creating a huge explosion above them, making them both gasp in shock. They then saw large rocks tumble down from the smoke as the crag was starting collapse. Relinquishing themselves from each other, they both began running down to the base, with the female of the two gliding quickly thanks to her armor while she had disconnected her shields. However, she looked to see her ally get hit in the back and left shoulder by some of the smaller pieces of earth, making him stumble as he cringed in pain, about to keel over.

"Gingka!" she cried out, dashing back towards him. Unfortunately, another rock tumbled down and struck him on the head, causing him to lose consciousness just as he fell into his teammate's arms. "Gingka?! Gingka!" she yelled, seeing that his eyes had shut from the hit he had taken. She then glanced out to see the oncoming boulders heading towards her, enticing her to immediately wrap her arms around the beyblader as a means of defending him, hoping that her armor would be enough to stop them. They smashed into her shields hard however, causing them to both tumble down towards the ground while the boulders began piling over them.

"Gingka! Erza!" the raven haired boy cried out as he and the others got up, having widened eyes after witnessing the scene, seeing the dust clear to reveal no sign of his friends, but only the rocks that appeared to have crushed them.

"No…" the Satan Soul user uttered, clenching her fists angrily. Pikachu and Goodra both took steps back as they saw the behemoth turn around, facing them with an evil grin.

"If that didn't kill 'em…" he began in a menacing tone as his four remaining enemies glared at him, "it'll at least make things easier when I kill you…" he muttered, trotting towards them while a spark of electricity emerged from his right arm.

"Huh?" Ash uttered out of surprise as he noticed, redeveloping a serious expression in his eyes as he reached down to his belt. Meanwhile, underneath the pile of boulders at the base of the mountain, the requip mage had lost her armor, now wearing just a white, sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt, lying on her left side, unconscious. The beyblader was in the same condition, being on his backside as the blood had stopped pouring from his cuts. The two of them had fortunately survived within a small, enclosed space, but were unable to see what was to come in their current states.

 **END**

 **Uh oh. Looks everybody's in quite a pinch now… Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! The next one is likely to be shorter, but will definitely have plenty of action and hilarity to keep it going!**

 **In the meantime, let's get into yet another Q &A session!**

 **Q &A**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for NegaiFreak: Since when did you meet SpiritReaper42 anyways?**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: According to him, I think they met like in 2014… Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I think your answer is gonna be wrong, Alex. I can feel the force through him.**

 **NegaiFreak: I'm unsure of when we first got into contact with each other, but I'd rather keep that classified. That seems like personal information that we don't want to get leaked out.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for Gingka: What if... Deadpool joins the Omni Force? What will be your reaction?**

 **Gingka: He won't. He's too busy goin' around annoyin' people…**

 **Deadpool:** _ **Exactly**_ **! Make sure to favorite this story and follow NegaiFreak! *** **gives a thumbs-up** *** Oh, and see my movie! Toodles! *** **leaves** *****

 **Gingka: *** **crosses arms and sighs** *** See what I mean?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Question for Ash: Since you rapped so well back at Canterlot High, will you challenge Eminem to a Rap Battle?**

 **Ash: Well… *** **rubs the back of his head sheepishly** *** I don't think I'm** _ **that**_ **good of a rapper to go up against someone like that…**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi.**

 **Mirajane: You can sing, Ash? *** **clasps hands together excitedly** *** Maybe we could do a duet together!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** A d-d-d-duet?!**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: Question for Everybody: Have you guys gone to 'Universe 8 Million,' where your alternate selves are fighting much more powerful beings?**

 **Gingka: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Never heard of it…**

 **Erza: Nor have I… More powerful beings, hm? Perhaps even more powerful than the one we're facing at the moment…**

 **Charlie Molyneux Clemece VI: Question for Erza: Avez-vous envisage, en essayant de voyager a travers les autres mondes alternatifs?**

 **Erza: *** **raises eyebrow** *** Beg pardon, ma'am?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Hey, Erza let me translate it for you. She said: "Have you considered trying to travel around the other alternate worlds?**

 **Erza: I've certainly wanted Natsu to take me along to an alternate world such as Gingka's… Yet, with all the issues surrounding Fairy Tail recently, I'd rather focus on my work for the guild.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for Everybody: Where's Ben T. and the rest of the Omni Force? Maybe they have a mission or something?**

 **Gingka: Probably. Ben's usually with Rainbow, Rook, and Sunset these days. Naruto and Hinata are getting things reorganized in the Leaf Village, Rex is doin' who knows what with all the evos in his world being practically gone, Natsu's at Fairy Tail since Erza didn't let him come along, and Korra's still in rehab at the South Pole.**

 **Erza: I understand that her recovery is taking longer than expected… What exactly happened to her?**

 **Gingka: Let's save that for another time. We got a Q &A to finish.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, you met a lot of legendary pokemon throughout your journey, and since I asked you that last question, if you did catch a legendary, which one would it in your mind?**

 **Ash: Huh. I dunno, actually… If there's one that's always been on my mind, it'd probably be Ho-oh…**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, yeah, you all didn't see Deadpool coming, right? One thing, he is way beyond crazier than Pinkie Pie. He's a money hungry, chimichunga eating, mercenary. Would you consider having him as your ally then?**

 **Gingka: Absolutely not.**

 **Erza: Agreed. His antics now are even more annoying…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, speaking of Deadpool, he won a Death Battle against Deathstroke, who the Teen Titans call Slade. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Gingka: Ouch.**

 **Erza: That was quite ruthless…**

 **Mirajane: Oh my.**

 **Ash: Yikes…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, how do you get your swords repaired? I mean I've see one of your swords break one time, that's all I'm saying.**

 **Erza: I normally have plenty of spares saved for battle purposes. It's part of the reason why I carry so much luggage around when on missions. Not to mention, it's quite handy to have so many weapons to use in battle.**

 **Gingka: Let's just hope one of 'em can take out Jiemma…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, when it comes to missions, and I mean in your opinion, who would be more suitable for an S-Class mission? Natsu, Gray, or both?**

 **Mirajane: Oh my. I know how troublesome those two are. If I had to pick one over the other, I'd choose Gray. He's a bit more level-headed than Natsu is, even with that weird stripping habit… But choosing Natsu wouldn't be too bad either. Both of them together are a really strong force… as long as they're not fighting each other…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, I'm not sure if you were aware but if you ever saw yourself on TV when you and Ash first met, were you really that chubby? No disrespect.**

 **Pikachu: *** **blinks in surprise** *** Pika…**

 **Ash: I guess you just needed a workout. *** **laughs** *****

 **Pikachu: *** **blushes** *** Pika pi…**

 **Whydoyoucare: (Please read this as loudly as possible in front of Ash and Mirajane) Is this the story that kick-starts the Ash X Mirajane relationship (DON'T DENY IT, YOU TWO!) or does "Lightning Round" do that? Also, what happens to Serena? SHE likes Ash as well. Also, Ash, what do you think would be the best region to journey in? And what would be the best starter? (If you say Piplup and Sinnoh, I will have my Rayquaza Dragon Pulse your face)**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** Uh… what?**

 **NegaiFreak: I'll handle the first one. So as to the Ash X Mirajane pairing, it's started in the story "Visitors", where back then, the Omni Force was introduced to Fairy Tail and recruited Natsu. In compensation for a lack of a pairing for Serena with Ash gone, I have a pairing for her in my profile page. I know that she likes Ash, and I'm making sure my head canon has a good reason for them not being together.**

 **Ash: So, the best region to journey in, huh? *** **raises eyebrow in thought** *** I dunno… All of them we're pretty great, and I'm sure any starter Pokémon would be good, too. Of course, I started with my best buddy here. Right, Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Whydoyoucare: Oh, and Gingka, what do you think is better: requip magic or a team of near god-like creatures? (Erza or Pokemon.)**

 **Gingka: Pokémon are amazing and all, but at the end of the day, I've gotta say Erza's requip magic is better. She can summon all kinds of weapons and armors for herself to fight against practically anyone.**

 **Erza: Why thank you, Gingka. That was very kind. *** **slams his head into her breastplate** *****

 **Gingka: OW! *** **cringes in pain** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash and Pikachu: throughout your journey, you both take real risks to protect each other. Like how you were being chased by a flock of Spearow. Does that prove to anyone you know how much you two care for each other as best friends?**

 **Ash: Sure does! We've been through a lot, but we're always gonna be friends!**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods in agreement** *** Pika pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane and Erza: What's the Unison Raid? I never heard of it before.**

 **Erza: It's a way for wizards to combine their magic to form even more powerful attacks.**

 **Mirajane: If we used it right off the bat in our scenario battle, we probably would've won. *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka: What type of Pokemon training do you do for your Scizor?**

 **Gingka: I usually train him in open areas so we can his Mega Evolution. Nowadays, we've been fighting against Fire types to cover for that big weakness of his.**

 **XXXxxxXXX: Have any of the Omni Force meet Yuma Tsukumo or Dan Kuso?**

 **Ash: I don't think any of us've ever met those guys…**

 **Gingka: They sound pretty interesting though. I wonder if we'll meet 'em someday…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone: Sonic defeated Mario in Death Battle and the Flash in a One Minute Melee. What are your reactions to those videos?**

 **Ash: Whoa! Talk about speed!**

 **Erza: That's quite fast. He could even rival Rainbow Dash…**

 **Gingka: I feel like Ben might've met 'im somewhere down the line…**

 **Mirajane: Well at any rate, that puts an end to this chapter's Q &A! Be sure to submit more questions for the next one! And please leave sets of questions in private messages or short reviews so NegaiFreak can read them! Bye!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little Q &A. More of those'll come as long as you guys submit questions via review or otherwise! Meanwhile, it's time for this chapter's sneak peek to another story I'll be working on, "Visitors". This one is another Fairy Tail based crossover with it being centered around how Natsu joined the Omni Force back when it was known as Team Omniverse. This'll take place after Natsu's been accepted onto the team, but still goes into how the members that got him aboard interact with the rest of Fairy Tail. That said, let's dive right in!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"WOOHOO!" Natsu exclaimed as he held his brand new contraption for everyone to see while his tongue flared wildly, "See this, Erza?!" he cried out to the scarlet haired wizard, catching her attention as he showed off the device to her from atop the table, "I'm part of an even more awesome team now!" he declared, cackling happily. She let off a small grin, chuckling a little.**

 **"You don't need to get so riled up, Natsu," she pointed out, crossing her bandaged arms over her chest.**

 **"Can ya blame him?" Gingka questioned rhetorically, enticing her to look towards him, "He was excited from the moment I told him about us," he mentioned, folding his arms behind his head.**

 **"You make a valid point, Gingka," she agreed, looking back towards her guild mate, who was still gloating about his new MPG. She reminisced over moments where he had been quite strong and formidable, facing opponents that had almost killed him on several different occasions. Now he was as happy as he had always been, showing off that toothy grin of his. "Just make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble with you," she advised to the shaggy haired teen, who glanced back at her.**

 **"Promise," he replied with a nod, making her grin. Without warning though, the beyblader felt her right hand grab the back of his head, pulling him down and squishing it against her ample chest, much to his embarrassment as his face flushed. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked with a stutter while she kept him close to her, having a light blush on her cheeks.**

 **"Isn't this cool, you guys?" the fire dragon slayer asked, holding out the machine for Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Happy to see.**

 **"Totally!" the former of the four agreed, "Natsu, you're gonna be a hero everywhere now!" he noted excitedly with a pump of his fist.**

 **"It really is exciting," the pigtailed girl concurred with her cute smile, having her hands behind her back, "Fighting alongside people like Gingka and the others…" she mentioned to her exceed, catching her attention, "It just proves how amazing it'll be for him," she told her over the chattering within the small guild.**

 **"And to think that Gingka defeated Erza…" she added with her paws at her hips, "** _ **That**_ **proves just how motivated he was to get Natsu on his team," she noted as her friend grinned happily.**

 **"Yeah, I know," the spiky haired wizard chimed in, having overheard their conversation, "And I only got a taste of what Gingka's got before he went all out 'gainst Erza," he mentioned, glancing over at the shaggy haired teen as he was still chatting with the requip mage, "I wanna see what the rest of his buddies got in store…" he stated with a toothy grin, looking around the guild hall until he spotted the jinchuriki talking with Gray and Korra, "And I think I know who to ask…" he added, leaping down from the table as he raced off, much to the surprise of his companions, "Hey, whiskers!" he cried out, catching the shinobi's attention as he stuck out his lower lip while frowning, seeing him rushing over.**

 **"Whaddaya want, pinky?" he asked him, crossing his arms while the other two with him took notice of the fire dragon slayer's arrival. Upon hearing the remark, he started developing a scowl towards him, but shook it off as his excited grin returned.**

 **"You and me are fightin' tomorrow," he declared, punching his open left hand with his fist, much to his surprise as he blinked, "I wanna see just what yer made of…" he added, cracking his knuckles. Naruto was taken aback by the spiky haired wizard's declaration, but smiled soon afterwards, holding out his bandage-covered right fist to him.**

 **"You're on!" he responded, "I'll show ya just how tough a ninja can be!" he mentioned, making his future opponent snicker excitedly. The other two among just watched on with grins upon their faces.**

 **"Flame brain doesn't know what he's in for, does he?" the ice mage guessed, folding his arms behind his head while had subconsciously removed his shirts.**

 **"You could be surprised…" the Avatar mentioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "I don't think Natsu's a pushover…" she admitted, glancing back at him, much to the surprise of the onyx haired teen as he remembered her effortlessly blocking and dissipating one of the dragon slayer's fiery attacks just the other day.**

 **"Heh," he laughed, "You wanna go at it, Korra?" he asked, catching her attention, along with the one of a certain blue haired beauty. She turned and gasped upon hearing her beloved's declaration, having her eyes tremble as she viewed the scene.**

 **"You serious?" the South Pole native questioned in response, raising an eyebrow towards him.**

 **"Yeah," Gray answered, walking up to her, much to the dismay of the water mage as her lips quivered, "But if ya think you can't handle the cold," he began, stopping just before her, "I'll go easy on ya…" he promised with a smirk, completely shocking the girl from afar, as her hands clenched the wooden request board so tightly that it cracked a little.**

 **"All right, tough guy," the ponytailed girl started to say to the ice wizard as she looked at him directly in the eyes, "looks like you an' me are goin' at it tomorrow…" she declared. Several tick marks appeared upon Juvia's head before she leapt out from her position instantly, diving towards the Avatar.**

 **"I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY BELOVED GRAY!" she stated fiercely, catching their attentions as they saw her coming, reeling her right arm back and throwing it out, launching a stream of water from directly aimed for Korra.**

 **"J-Juvia?!" the ice wizard exclaimed in shock, seeing her attack coming towards his new friend. She stood her ground however, sticking her hands out and blocking the liquid, having it flow around her like a ring, much to the shock of the girl with the curled hair.**

 **'** _ **She deflected it?!**_ **' she inwardly exclaimed, landing before the two while the large ring of water continued flowing before it all dropped to the floor with splash, as the onyx haired teen was absolutely stunned.**

 **"Not bad…" the ponytailed girl commented as she stood up straight, placing her left hand onto her hip, "That's some kinda waterbending or… whatever it is you call it," she mentioned out of being impressed to the boy beside her, getting his attention, "So, who's your girlfriend?" she asked him, causing both him and the blue haired beauty to gasp in surprise, with the latter blushing madly.**

 **"W-W-Well, I-I'm not e-exactly his-"**

 **"Don't mind her," her crush interjected with a groan, catching her attention, "She's just bein' crazy as usual…" he told the Avatar as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. His new friend let off a grin, trotting over to the water mage.**

 **"Hey, I'm Korra," she introduced, holding out her right hand to the girl, much to her surprise as she blinked, "What's your name?" she asked her.**

 **"J-Juvia…" she stammered slightly in response, taking her hand and shaking it politely.**

 **"Cool name," the ponytailed girl pointed out, causing her to blush slightly, "And don't mind me, by the way," she added, making her perk up, "I wasn't planning on stealin' your boyfriend…" she promised as the beauty beside her gasped in surprise, having her face flush again.**

 **"Oh, no, no, no!" she repeated in plea while she waved her arms comically, "I-I believe I just… misinterpreted the situation…" she confessed, sheepishly fidgeting with her fingers.**

 **"It's okay," the Avatar reassured, enticing her to look over at her in surprise, "Your boyfriend doesn't exactly have the best choice of words…" she mentioned, gesturing towards him.**

 **"'Scuse me?" he questioned, having overheard a bit of the conversation as he raised an eyebrow, seeing the two girls giggling a little.**

 **"Hey," the South Pole native started to say, catching the attention of the female beside her, "you wanna fight me with 'im?" she offered, much to their surprise as their eyes widened.**

 **"Y-You want to fight the both of us?" Juvia inquired with a blink of her eyes, believing that she had misheard her.**

 **"No offense, Korra," Gray began as he trotted over, catching their attentions as they saw that he subconsciously took off his pants, "but me an' Juvia together is like a dynamic duo," he admitted, causing the blue haired beauty to develop hearts of adoration in her eyes.**

 **"So what?" the Avatar questioned back to him, "Way I see it," she started to say, crossing her arms confidently, "there's more of a challenge that way…" she noted with a smirk, making them gasp in shock. However, the ice wizard developed a grin on his face, looking his new opponent directly in the eyes.**

 **"You're on, Korra," he declared, "But don't say we didn't warn ya…" he mentioned, smiling still.**

 **"Sure," she agreed, "Just keep yer pants on," she recommended, making him blink out of befuddlement.**

 **"Keep my-? AH!" he yelped in realization as he saw that he was in his black boxers, looking around frantically for his clothes while the ponytailed girl cackled at his dismay. Meanwhile at the bar counter, Ben was finishing off a quick glass of water, breathing a sigh of relief before setting it down.**

 **"That hit the spot…" he said, wiping his lips with his right hand, catching Mirajane's attention.**

 **"You weren't the one fighting today, ya know…" she mentioned, causing him to look over at her, seeing that she was cleaning an empty glass with a cloth, setting it down underneath the counter once she was done.**

 **"Well, when your teammate's risked his own life to get another," the Omnitrix bearer started to say, "you tend to get a little stressed out…" he confessed as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.**

 **"A man oughta' trust in his teammates!" a deep male voice stated, getting his attention as he looked over to see Elfman and Lisanna standing near the counter.**

 **"Oh, I trust Gingka all right," he responded, glancing over to see the shaggy haired teen talking with the one called Titania, having made quick amends while they seemed to be getting along, "I've trusted him ever since he had that big growth spurt of his," he pointed out to them.**

 **"He sure is something for waving off Erza's Seduction armor the way he did," the short haired female confessed, remembering how the beyblader struck the requip mage in the face rather than be infatuated by her charming body, "Though, that was a little cruel…" she added with a drop of sweat rolling down her head. Her brother blushed at the memory.**

 **"I still can't get that image outta my head…" he admitted, glancing away out of shame.**

 **"Neither can I…" the brunette teen mentioned with a flushed face, "Today's been a** _ **really**_ **messed up day…" he pointed out, sighing.**

 **"Why not drink it away?" a feminine voice offered, making him perk up and see Cana sitting on a stool right beside him, having a wine glass filled with a red alcoholic beverage. She grinned at the Team Omniverse leader, making him blink in surprise while a light blush spread across his cheeks.**

 **"Oh, uh… Cana, right?" he guessed, receiving a simple nod in reply from her as she leaned her head toward him.**

 **"So, mister team leader…" she began with a saucy look, making him cringe in fright as his face became even redder, "what can you do?" she asked curiously, placing her left hand onto her cheek, "Knowin' how yer the leader," she continued, still having that seductive look in her eyes, "you've probably got a few cool tricks up your sleeves…" she mentioned.**

 **"Heh," Ben chuckled in reply, turning to face her and grabbing the left sleeve of his hoodie with his right hand, "Yeah, literally," he quipped, pulling his sleeve back to reveal the device upon his wrist.**

 **"What the heck is that?" Elfman asked, raising an eyebrow as he and his sister viewed it with the alcoholic brunette.**

 **"I don't really have any powers like the rest of my friends," the alien machine bearer began to say, "but the Omnitrix here gives me all different of 'em," he told them, gesturing towards it.**

 **"Whoa, really?" Lisanna uttered, blinking out of disbelief.**

 **"Well, isn't that cool…" Cana noted with a sly smirk, catching his attention.**

 **"Yeah," Elfman agreed, nodding, "Sounds manly!" he declared, much to the brunette teen's confusion as he blinked.**

 **"Uh, thanks," he responded, rubbing the back of his sheepishly while the alcoholic beside him chuckled, taking a quick swig of her wine.**

 **"How's it work?" she asked, setting the glass down, "You can talk about it over a drink if you'd like…" she offered additionally, causing Mirajane to puff her cheeks angrily while the Team Omniverse leader raised an eyebrow out of befuddlement.**

 **"A drink?" he questioned nervously, "I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head in realization as he blushed, "but I'm not… old enough for that…" he said, trying to resist the temptation as a lovely-looking woman was offering him one.**

 **"Aw, come on," she pleaded, brushing her hair back, "At least take a little sip…" she recommended, pushing her wine glass towards him on the counter.**

 **"Cana, he said he's not old enough!" the white haired beauty reprimanded, "And do you honestly think he could keep up with someone like you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, much to the confusion of the Omnitrix bearer.**

 **'** _ **Keep up?**_ **' he inwardly questioned, blushing as a million different thoughts what the maiden meant by that rushed through his head.**

 **"So what?" the brunette alcoholic sarcastically questioned, catching his attention, "Old enough or not, I'm sure he'd like to try," she mentioned, glancing at him saucily as his face became even redder. However, he recomposed himself, grabbing her wine glass while from afar, a pair of eyes took notice.**

 **"No thanks," he replied, pushing it back towards her, much to her surprise. Meanwhile, a figure began walking over to them, having clenched fists while an ominous aura wafted off from him.**

 **"Now that's a real man right there to turn down her!" Elfman noted with a hearty laugh.**

 **"Huh…" Cana uttered, still in disbelief as she blinked, but then pulled off her seductive smile, making the Team Omniverse leader grimace as he blushed, "It** _ **does**_ **take a real man to say no to a drink from me," she noted, leaning closer to his face, which was completely red, "but that just makes you a whole lot cuter…" she confessed flirtatiously, making his eyes widen in shock.**

 **"D-D-Did I mention I have a g-girlfriend?" he asked, stammering out of both nervousness and embarrassment while unbeknownst to him, a figure was looming just beside him.**

 **"Hey," a voice uttered in greeting, catching his attention as he saw the dark shadow cast over him, turning and gasping in fright to see Gildarts Clive standing right there with his arms crossed, "What do you think you're doin' with my daughter?" he asked with an enraged glare, making the Omnitrix bearer grimace.**

 **"D-Daughter?!" he questioned out of surprise, glancing over at the alcoholic, who had a pout on her face at her father's presence while the Strauss siblings were all in absolute shock, "W-W-Wait a sec!" he pleaded to him, "It's not what it looks like!" he claimed, waving his arms around comically.**

 **"I saw you shove that wine glass towards my baby girl…" the S-class mage stated as a powerful aura began to overtake him.**

 **"Th-That was hers to begin with!" Ben stuttered, catching the attentions of everyone else in the guild as they gasped to see him confronting the most powerful Fairy Tail wizard, "Besides, I-I'm not interested!" he added, sweating madly out of fright.**

 **"Oh…" the orange haired man uttered in realization, "You sayin' yer too good for my daughter, new guy?" he inquired, using his metal left arm to crack the knuckles of his right fist, much to the Team Omniverse leader's fright.**

 **"N-N-N-No!" he stuttered in claim while everyone else just watched on nervously, "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" he cried out in plea, practically begging not to get hurt. However, he saw Gildarts reel his arm back, making the others in the guild gasp in shock, as he was about to punch the brunette teen. Reacting on impulse, he slid the lid of his device open, causing its dial to pop up, allowing him to slam down on it, creating a bright flash of light before the fist could reach him. Once the luminosity subsided, everyone opened their eyes and gasped in disbelief. The S-class mage's fist had connected with a creature that had a crystalline body, having pale green crystals formed over his head and his arms, which were crossed to block his attack. There were also two crystals shards sticking out of his back as his head was now razor sharp. On top of that, his clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, with a green belt that had the Omnitrix symbol upon it, and black pants down to his feet, where green was on the soles of them. Everyone except for the other Team Omniverse members blinked upon seeing the strange being in place of Ben, noticing his pained grimace from taking the punch.**

 **"No way…" the white haired man uttered in disbelief as he saw the powerful wizard step back, also surprised that his attack was thwarted. However, huge cracks were apparent on both of the Petrosapien's arms, revealing that was at least damaged by the hit.**

 **"Ow…" he groaned in pain, placing his hands onto his knees, "Oh, am I gonna feel that fer a week…" he muttered while the cracks on his arms began to mend themselves, much to Elfman's shock.**

 **"So you've got somethin' like Take Over magic, huh?" he guessed, letting off a smile of excitement.**

 **"Ooh…" Cana said with a hearty blush, "Now that's hot," she admitted, causing Diamondhead to blink in surprise at her. However, he shook his head to recompose himself, focusing his attention on the Beast Soul user.**

 **"It ain't really magic…" he pointed out, gesturing towards, "The Omnitrix lets me turn into all kinds of different forms," he explained, "Aliens, to be exact…" he added with a nervous chuckle.**

 **"And you've got one that can handle a punch from me…" Gildarts mentioned, having his arms crossed again as he grinned, "You sure are somethin' else, new guy…" he complimented.**

 **"Still hurts, ya know…" the crystalline being muttered, continuing to grimace.**

 **"Ha, ha!" the white haired man laughed, catching his attention, "Now that's real manly!" he stated, having his hands at his hips.**

 **"I'll say," the alcoholic brunette agreed, "He's sure a keeper…" she added, winking at the Petrosapien, making him widen his eyes in surprise.**

 **"And I wanna see just** _ **how**_ **manly he can be after standin' up to yer dad!" Elfman declared, getting into a battle stance, causing Diamondhead to glance back at him, "Come on, Ben!" he yelled, "Let's have a man-on-man brawl tomorrow!" he challenged, having an excited grin on his face, shocking the extraterrestrial greatly.**

 **"W-Wait!" he pleaded, "I was only tryin' to defend myself!" he pointed out, "I'm not lookin' to-!" He stopped his sentence the moment he saw the fiery expression in the Beast Soul user's eyes, which caused him to start smiling, too. "But I can't back down from a fight," he stated, punching his left hand excitedly, "You're on!" he declared, making his future opponent grin. From afar, Gajeel noticed the accepted battle challenge, having already seen the ones from Natsu and Gray as well.**

 **'** _ **So the beast, the stripper, and the Salamander are all fightin' these Omniverse punks…**_ **' he noted to himself, glancing around the guild, '** _ **And with the redhead outta the picture…**_ **' he continued, looking to see a small group hanging out at a table, '** _ **That leaves…**_ **' he started to realize, seeing Rex talking with Levy, Jet, and Droy. An aggressive grin spread across his lips as he trotted over to them.**

 **"Wow, that's incredible!" the blue haired girl exclaimed to the evo, surprised by his story.**

 **"I know, right?" he responded, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, "Savin' the world from bad guys had never felt as sweet as then…" he mentioned, reminiscing.**

 **"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching his and the others' attentions as they turned to see the iron dragon slayer standing beside them.**

 **"Uh… can I help you?" the Team Omniverse member asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. The jet black haired man grinned again, gesturing towards himself.**

 **"You an' me are goin' at it on the battlefield tomorrow," he told him in reply, much to his surprise, along with those of the others, "I ain't plannin' on stayin' outta the fun," he added, walking off with his toothy smile.**

 **"Did… I just get dragged into a fight?" Rex asked his new friends, blinking out of befuddlement as to what just conspired.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **And there ya have it! Hopefully "Visitors" can be worked on during my second semester, but I can't make many promises. I can promise that there'll definitely be a lot of new content this year, so long as procrastination doesn't stand in my way… Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **We're shaping the future for ourselves. A future that'll be better for all of us!**_

 **~Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Future Rogue in Fields of Gold**


	6. EPISODE III PART II

**Hello, everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of "Resolve"! We got right into the action in the last chapter, and now we're about to get right back in it! I should also add that the sneak peek for this chapter will be for the story, "Compassion", featuring the development of my first OC, Raya Dashilee Tennyson. It may be just short, but it'll feature some insight into who she was before she got her Equestrian Magic. In the meantime, let's get back to the magic of "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Small sparks of electricity were emerging from both of Jiemma's shoulders, catching the attention of the Pokémon trainer as he reached down behind his back, using his right hand to grab a Poké Ball, while the others with him angrily glared at their opponent.

"Pika…" Pikachu growled as his cheeks started sparking wildly. Goodra stood beside him, readying himself as he gritted his teeth. Mirajane also prepared herself as she got into a battle stance, but then took notice of the spherical container her ally was pulling out from his belt, pressing its center button to enlarge it.

"Ash, what are you planning?" she asked, catching his attention as he turned to face her.

"I've got an idea on how to slow him down," he responded, looking back out at their enemy, "I just hope it gives Erza and Gingka enough time to pull themselves outta that mess their in…" he mentioned, taking a tighter grip on the containment with his hand.

"You sure they'll be all right?" his crush asked in a concerned tone, taking a glance towards the pile of boulders in the distance.

"Positive," the raven haired boy replied, making her widen her eyes a little out of surprise, "After all," he continued, "they're our teammates," he pointed out, "We gotta believe in them," he stated with a confident grin, causing her to develop one as well.

"So," the behemoth began, getting their attentions as they saw him starting to stomp towards them, "now it's time for you brats to die…" he noted, clenching his fists as a dark aura wafted over his body once again.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked, going down on all-fours while the others got into battle ready stances.

"Care to fill me in on your plan?" the white haired demon asked her comrade, catching his attention.

"Well, first off," he started in response, "can you change into your Halphas form?" he questioned to her, making her gasp out of surprise.

"Yeah, but why?" she asked in response, blinking in confusion.

"See those sparks coming offa' him?" he questioned back, enticing her to look and take notice of the yellow electricity that was appearing on their foe, "I think Pikachu and Goodra's attacks are startin' to paralyze him," he explained, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Paralyze?" she uttered out of befuddlement, getting a nod in reply from the Pokémon trainer.

"If we can use speed to our advantage," he began to say, "we might be able to hold him off long enough for the others to get back in it," he told her as he smiled confidently.

"I see…" she noted in agreement, nodding as she grinned, "You're quite the strategist, Ash," she complimented with a small giggle, making him blush on the spot.

"Uh… th-thanks…" he stammered nervously in reply, glancing away for a moment.

"Pika pi…" his partner sighed out of exasperation, knowing that they needed to focus on the task at hand. Meanwhile, the demonized human reeled his right arm back, catching their attentions as they looked over to see him.

"If you fools are done talking," he began, "I'll show you the _true_ power of Sabertooth!" he declared, smashing his fist against the ground, causing an energy wave to surge towards his enemies.

"Goodra, Bide!" Ash commanded, reacting quickly.

"Dura!" the Dragon Pokémon responded, immediately moving in front of his allies, taking the attack head-on with an explosion of dust to follow. Jiemma cackled for a moment at his supposed victory, but then widened his eyes to see the cloud clear, revealing the Dragon type with a red aura building over his body, along with his companions as they were just fine.

"Ergh…" the behemoth growled, clenching his fists even more tightly, "You really think _you_ can stop _my_ power?" he questioned to his foes, grinning evilly.

"There's more to a battle than just power!" the raven haired boy declared as an answer, much to his surprise as he raised an eyebrow, "And we're gonna show ya just that!" he proclaimed, reeling his arm back, "Frogadier, I choose you!" he called out, throwing the Poké Ball he had up into the air. It popped open, with the light from it pouring down onto the ground, taking form before it dissipated, revealing the Bubble Frog Pokémon in a ready position.

"Froga!" he yelled, staring out at his opponent.

" _Another_ runt?" he questioned, crossing his arms in a disappointed manner. The Water type and his comrades all glared at him in contempt, along with their trainer and his crush.

"I think there's more to a battle than pure power as well," Mirajane concurred before a bright blue light enveloped her body, blinding her allies and her lone enemy. When it vanished, it revealed her in her Halphas Satan Soul form, donning a pair of sky blue, angel-like wings that pointed upwards. "And what _we_ can do _will_ defeat you," she stated, closing her hands into fists. The boy beside her nodded in agreement, letting his yellow lightning cloak spark all around his body while he and the rest of his team were prepared to battle the demonized human on their own.

"Tch," he scoffed, clenching his teeth, "Worthless fairies…" he muttered, readying himself.

 **EPISODE III PART II**

A little wind breezed through the gaps of the rocks that had piled over Erza and Gingka, howling quietly as they were still unconscious while they lied upon the ground. The former's eyes began to twitch, fluttering open with her vision being blurred.

"Ergh…" she grunted while a soft moan escaped from her lips, pushing her herself off of the ground, only to have her head hit one of the rocks above her, making her fall to her knees as she flinched in pain, "Ow…" she uttered, grabbing at her head. She then took notice of the scrapes on her arms, touching them as she grimaced.

' _What happened?_ ' she asked herself, trying to recollect her thoughts as she closed her eyes. The memory of her saving her ally from the rock slide flowed into her head, making her widen her eyes open as she cringed. ' _I must've used up more magic with the Armadura Fairy and Adamantine armors…_ ' she inwardly realized, noting that she was wearing merely a shirt and a skirt, ' _Wait…_ ' she continued, recalling something else as she turned and gasped to see her shaggy haired comrade lying unconscious beside her.

"Gingka!" she shouted, crawling over to him quickly, putting her hands upon his shoulders, shaking him, "Are you all right?!" she asked hysterically, "Say something!" she demanded out of desperation. However, she then saw how bruised and battered his body was from the battle, noticing how limp and lifeless it seemed as she removed her hands from him. "Oh no…" she uttered in disbelief, biting her bottom lip as she tried to force back tears from her left eye, while her body began to shake, "I'm so sorry, Gingka…" she apologized, placing her hands onto her skirt as she closed them into fists that trembled, "I never meant for you to get hurt like this…" she admitted, unable to hold in a sob as a tear dropped from her eye onto his left cheek. His hand suddenly twitched while his eyes began to open. His ears caught the sound of the crying requip mage as he turned his head, unable to make out her face because of his blurred vision. However, he was able to see her scarlet hair, remembering how it was like his girlfriend's.

"Skyla…?" he uttered, immediately causing the S-class wizard to perk up, seeing that he was waking up with a grunt.

"You're alive!" she noted happily in relief as his vision came into focus, seeing that the girl beside him was indeed Titania.

"Erza…" he said, trying to sit up, "Agh!" he yelped, feeling the singing pain from the cuts he had suffered, placing his right hand upon them while she watched on worriedly, "Dammit…" he cursed, grunting as he attempted the action again, succeeding while the female with him let out a sigh of respite.

"I'm glad you're all right," she told him, catching his attention as he looked at her.

"Yeah…" he responded, still cringing from the agony of the bruises and cuts he had. He then took notice of the darkened area surrounding them, making him blink out of confusion. "Where the heck are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Underneath the rubble from the rockslide luckily," the requip mage answered, seeing bits of dirt fall down from above, "However, I've used a bit too much of my magic…" she confessed, "And I doubt you're in condition to try anything…" she added, making him nod in reply.

"So that means…" he started to realize, widening his eyes out of disbelief, "Mira and Ash are fighting Jiemma alone?!" he guessed in shock, getting a mere rod from the scarlet haired wizard as a response.

"We'll just have to hope they can hold out long enough for us…" she told him, looking back at the thin gap between the boulders, where a faint light poked through from the outside.

"RRRAAAHHH!" the behemoth roared loudly as he slammed his right fist against the ground, causing a huge explosion to occur, heading straight for the group before him. Dust and dirt swirled around from the blast as he stood up, grinning as he believed that he landed a direct hit on his enemies. However, he widened his eyes to see the veil clear, revealing Goodra standing in front of his allies, as the red aura around him had grown immensely.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack! Frogadier, Aerial Ace!" Ash then commanded from behind the Dragon Pokémon. The two leapt out, charging towards him as the Electric type had a white outline surrounding his body while he continued dashing on.

"You honestly think your pests can stop _me_?!" the former guildmaster questioned, feeling mocked as he reeled his arms back again for another attack. However, he felt his right arm slow down as electricity sparked upon it, making him grimace.

' _What?_ ' he inwardly uttered, feeling the numbness from his appendage. Suddenly, he was struck at the face by the Mouse Pokémon, who sped by, landing on the ground behind him.

"Brat!" he yelled, about to turn around and attack him, but not as the Water type leapt up, having his fists glow in a light blue luminosity, spinning around and striking his face again and again. "GAH!" he yelled, clenching his teeth in frustration, "I've had _enough_ of this!" he declared, about to grab the Bubble Frog Pokémon, but then felt his arms stop moving for a moment, allowing his opponent to jump away, "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, slowly swinging his arms back. Without warning, he was then hit by a powerful kick right at the scar on his chest from Mirajane, making him grunt in pain before coughing up a bit of blood. He stumbled back for a moment while she landed in front of him.

"Ash, now!" she cried out as she turned her head away. Her enemy was about to let out a fierce roar and lunge at her, but suddenly gasped as he saw the raven haired boy standing before him, reeling his left arm back.

"Lightning Style: Shock Palm!" he exclaimed, palming the demonized human at his right leg with his left hand, causing electricity to surge through it as he yelled out of agony.

"You little…!" he muttered angrily as his whole body was sparking with electricity, trying to grab the Pokémon trainer with his right hand. However, he then saw him close his own extremity into a fist, having it be immersed in lightning.

"Thunder…" he began, reeling his right arm back before throwing it forward, "PUNCH!" he shouted, striking his foe in the torso, making a crack of thunder sound of while the behemoth grimaced.

"Guh…" he grunted, stumbling back while his body sparked, "You brats!" he yelled, about to lunge out at them, but suddenly felt his body stop as electricity continued to build around it, allowing them to all jump away and regroup.

"Goodra, let 'er rip!" Ash commanded to the Dragon type, who nodded in response, reeling his head back. Jiemma was about to cross his arms over his face to block whatever was coming next, but the building electricity around his body was paralyzing him, preventing him from even taking a step. Meanwhile, the pudgy creature opened his mouth, firing a bright white beam of light towards his opponent, making a direct impact with his face, causing him to cry out in pain while a burst of smoke appeared afterwards.

"GAH!" he cried out, tumbling across the ground for about a dozen yards before coming to a stop, lying on his backside.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in delight, knowing that they gave their opponent significant damage as he was breathing heavily, slowly getting back up.

"We might've knocked him down…" the raven haired boy began to realize, seeing that the former guildmaster had gotten to a knee despite the electricity sparking around his body.

"…But that's not going to end it…" the white haired demon finished as their foe got back onto his feet, "Ash," she started to say, catching his attention, "we need to aim for that scar on his chest," she told him, looking right at it.

"I know," he responded, placing his right hand upon his chin, "Problem is," he continued, "I think he's be able to stop us from really hurtin' him, even when he's paralyzed," he explained, trying to think, "We have to completely stop 'im from moving…" he noted, narrowing his eyes while he pondered for an idea. He then widened them as he recalled something, pulling off a grin.

"You have a plan?" his crush inquired, noticing his changed expression.

"Yeah," he replied, "It might not be the best with just us…" he confessed, "but we'll do it!" he declared confidently.

"Then can you land the final blow," the Satan Soul user said, making him glance over at her in surprise, "I have more strength to hold him down, and your lightning attacks should lethal enough to finish him," she pointed out, smiling at him.

"Uh… yeah," he responded, regaining his focus as he saw the demonized human stomping towards them, coming to a stop about a dozen yards away from his enemies.

"You brats prepared to die now?!" he yelled, clenching his fists tightly as a dark aura wafted from his body once again. The Pokémon trainer swallowed his pride with a gulp, taking a deep breath of air.

"Frogadier, Double Team!" he ordered.

"Ga deer!" the Water type responded, clapping his hands together before his body flashed a bright white, with multiple duplicates of him appearing all in front of him and the others, shrouding them from their opponent's presence. He smirked in amusement however, readying his arms.

"Clones?" he questioned sarcastically with a cackle, "You brats really think that'll stop _me_?!" he shouted, roaring as he smashed both of his fists into the ground, causing it to break apart as a purple energy surged through it like a fissure, heading straight for the copies. It struck them in a huge burst of smoke, making him grin as he believed he had completely destroyed them. Suddenly though, he saw two figures burst out from the veil, being the Bubble Frog Pokémon and Pikachu as they sped towards him. Growling in frustration, he was about to re-ready himself to attack them, but his body began sparking once again, causing his movements to slow drastically. The former of the two creatures was on his left, preparing a blue sphere of energy in between his hands as he slid to a stop. His foe grimaced in realization, turning to his right to see the Electric type with an orb of electrical energy upon his tail, sparking loudly.

"Pika!" he cried out to his comrade at the other side of their enemy.

"Froga!" he responded, reeling his arms back, launching his sphere of energy towards the behemoth's head. His friend fired his attack as well, spinning around before throwing it from his tail, heading for the same target. He cringed in realization while he couldn't move for the moment, taking both hits right onto his head, with an explosion of smoke to follow upon impact.

"AGH!" he yelled in agony, stumbling backwards, "You damn brats are-!" His remark was interjected as a fist struck him right in the face, being Mirajane's while she punched him down to the ground on his backside with a grunt.

"Stay down!" she demanded, floating above him. Frogadier then leapt up, reaching into his scarf-like collar of frubbles with his left hand, backhanding several of them down onto Jiemma arms and legs, making them stick to the ground.

"Wh-What?!" he stammered angrily as his body was sparking wildly, "What the hell is this, you runts?!" he asked, extremely enraged while he couldn't seem to move.

"Now, Ash!" the Satan Soul user called out, causing her enemy to perk up and gasp to see the Pokémon trainer being held in the antennae of Goodra.

"Got it!" he responded with a nod, "Goodra?" he uttered to the creature holding him.

"Dura!" he replied, reeling his antennae back before flinging his owner high into the air in an instant. The white haired demon flew up to him, orienting herself to be directly above him as his feet faced hers.

"You ready, Ash?" she asked, cocking her right leg back.

"Ready!" he answered with a wide grin. She then kicked his feet, sending him down towards the ground at a lightning speed while he continued to spark in his lightning cloak. He flipped over, sticking out his right foot as he was about to strike his foe directly in the chest. "Drop Kick!" he exclaimed as he was getting closer. However, Jiemma cracked a sinister grin, catching the eyes of the Pokémon as they gasped in surprise.

"Clever," he complimented, having his right arm cloaked in a dark aura, creating an explosion that blew off the frubbles instantly in burst of smoke, much to the shock of the raven haired boy as he gasped. He then suddenly felt his leg get grabbed at just as the veil cleared, revealing that his opponent had caught him before he could unleash his attack, making him grimace in realization. "But not clever enough…" he muttered, getting himself out of the sticky trap as it dissipated, allowing him to stand up while his enemy dangled from his hand, trembling in fear.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, rushing towards him along with Frogadier.

"Ash!" Mirajane yelled, speeding down as quickly as she could in an attempt to save him.

"Now I'm gonna crush your bones to dust!" the behemoth declared, reeling his right arm back as the Pokémon trainer yelped, about to be smashed into the ground.

"NO!" the Satan Soul user screamed with widened eyes of fright. The Water type reached back into his collar of frubbles, backhanding one towards the earth where his master was about to get slammed, creating an explosion of dust once he made impact with it. Once the veil of dirt cleared, the former guildmaster raised an eyebrow in astonishment to see his foe lying in a crater, lying upon a foamy cushion that saved him from being smashed completely.

"Huh…" he breathed out of relief as a drop of sweat rolled down from his head.

"I'm still gonna blast your leg off…" the demonized human stated eerily, making him cringe in fright.

"Let him go!" the white haired demon demanded as she zoomed right towards him, readying her right fist. The Bubble Frog Pokémon charged in as well, having his hands glow a bright blue while they became shaped like blades. The two lunged out at their foe, catching his attention as he perked up.

"Pests," he uttered, managing to swat the both of them away in an instant with his left arm, sending them tumbling across the ground as a flurry of dust followed.

"Mira! Frogadier!" the raven haired boy yelled, looking back at the behemoth with clenched teeth. He immediately clasped his hands together in a tiger seal, catching his attention as he raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Lightning Style: Flash Pillar!" he exclaimed as a sudden burst of light emerged from his body, blinding his enemy as he attempted to cover his eyes with his free left arm. However, his body began sparking again, paralyzing his movements while he grimaced. Without warning, Pikachu dashed up and struck him right in the face with glowing, silvery white, lightning bolt tail, causing him to cry out in pain as he stumbled back, releasing his hold on Ash in the meantime. "Thanks, buddy," he said in gratitude to his partner, who landed right beside him as he got up from his cushion.

"Pika!" he responded with a nod, having his cheeks spark as he was prepared to attack again. Suddenly though, Goodra charged in, ramming into the former guildmaster head first, making him stumble back even further.

"Goodra!" his owner called out, getting his attention as he looked back at him.

"Goo, du dura!" he told the two before turning to face his opponent again. Upon understanding what he was trying to do, Ash developed a serious expression on his face, running in the opposite direction towards his friends with the Electric type.

"We're countin' on ya, Goodra!" he shouted to him as they left, allowing for him to face the demonized human on his own as a drop of nervous sweat rolled down from his head. Meanwhile, his trainer and the Mouse Pokémon went over to their teammates, seeing that the Water type was lying on top of the Satan Soul user while she was on her backside. "Are you guys all right?!" the former of the two that approached asked, hoping that they were indeed okay.

"Guh…" the Bubble Frog Pokémon grunted as he began to push himself up, much to the relief of the others, "Ga deer!" he croaked to his allies, making them smile.

"Glad to see you're all right, Froga-! Uh…" his master interjected his own sentence as he took notice of something below, blanking out while his face flushed. Pikachu's mouth just gaped open in disbelief, causing Frogadier to blink out of befuddlement.

"Froga?" he croaked in question with a tilt of his head, wondering what they had seen. He then felt his left hand press against something soft and squishy, enticing him to look down and gasp out of shock. His extremity was upon the white haired demon's right breast, squishing it a little as she started to stir. She opened her eyes, taking notice of the Water type upon her, and where his hand was, making her blush slightly in embarrassment. "F-F-Froga!" he stammered in claim as his body sweated nervously, not taking notice of a now angered Mouse Pokémon as his lightning bolt tail glowed a silvery white again, "G-Ga dee-!" His stuttering plea to her was interrupted as his comrade span around and slammed his tail into him, sending him flying until he smacked into the bark of a nearby tree, sliding down from it to the ground with a groan.

"PIKA PI, PIKA!" the Electric type shouted angrily as a tick mark became apparent on his forehead. He seethed in rage while Ash and Mirajane just stared at him, befuddled by what they just witnessed.

"Ya know, in hindsight," the former began as he scratched the side of his head with his right index finger, catching his partner's attention, "that really doesn't help us, buddy…" he pointed out, placing both of his hands at his hips.

"Pi…" Pikachu uttered in realization, looking back at what he had just done to his teammate as he croaked weakly, "Pika pi…" he apologized as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head.

"Ergh…" the Satan Soul user grunted as she sat up, catching the raven haired boy's attention as he quickly went over to her, "Are you all right, Ash?" she asked, noticing the few scrapes on his body.

"What about you?" he asked back in concern, having remembered how she took more damage than he did, making her grin while she managed to stand up.

"GOOOO!" a familiar voice exclaimed, causing them to perk up and see Goodra flying towards them, crashing into the ground with a flurry of dust to follow.

"Goodra!" his trainer cried out, rushing over to him with his crush while the Mouse Pokémon helped get the Water type back on his feet.

"Goo…" the Dragon Pokémon groaned, lying on his backside as he grimaced out of agony. His owner cringed, glancing out to see Jiemma with a sinister smile on his face, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited his opponents' next move.

"The plan didn't work…" the raven haired boy muttered, clenching his fists tightly.

"It's all right, Ash," the white haired demon reassured, seeing the frustrated look in his eyes, "We just have to keep holding out long enough for Gingka and Erza to come back," she told him as he reached down to his belt with his both of his hands.

"Right," he replied, pulling out two Poké Balls; one in each hand that he enlarged by pressing their center buttons.

' _I was hopin' not to use everybody for this fight…_ ' he admitted to himself, glancing back at his foe, ' _but I've got no choice!_ ' he stated inwardly, throwing the containers into the air.

"Fletchinder, Hawlucha, let's go!" he cried out as they opened, with blue and white light pouring out onto the ground, forming before it dissipated, revealing the Wrestling Pokémon and the Ember Pokémon.

"Lu… cha!" the former of the two exclaimed, getting into a fighting pose.

"Chin da!" the latter chirped, unfolding his wings as he floated up into the air. The others gathered with them, including Goodra as he stood back up, prepared to fight the behemoth alongside his friends. Their lone opponent however, cracked a mere smirk.

" _More_ runts?" he questioned rhetorically, "Heh," he laughed, readying himself, "That just means more of 'em'll die…" he muttered evilly as a dark wafted over him.

 **X**

Back within the small area left by the rockslide, the scarlet haired wizard and the beyblader were contemplating their current situation, as the latter of the two looked down at the cuts on his upper body, grimacing in pain.

"Ergh…" he groaned, placing his left hand upon them while his comrade noticed.

"Leave them alone," she advised, enticing him to put his hands down, "We'll get them bandaged up later," she promised, moving closer to him. He smiled at her sympathy, having regretted his actions last actions even more than he had earlier.

"And I lost the stuff on my belts, too…" he noted, grimacing again as he felt his left shoulder, "I really screwed up there, didn't I?" he inquired, glancing away out of shame.

"No, you didn't," the requip answered, placing her right hand onto his left shoulder, getting his attention, "None of us realized Jiemma had _that_ kind of power at his hands…" she pointed out as he clenched his jacket even more tightly, "Don't feel like it's your fault," she added, looking at him worriedly while he bit his bottom lip.

"But I feel that way…" he confessed, narrowing his eyes onto the scrapes he obtained on his arms, "I got cocky and tried to take care of things myself…" he mentioned as the female beside him continued to show off a concerned expression, "I-" He stopped his sentence the moment he saw her face, causing him to look down somberly. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, turning away, much to her surprise.

"It's okay…" she reassured in response, "Like I said, you shouldn't-"

"No," he interjected, making her relinquish her hand from him out of astonishment, "I mean I'm sorry for last night," he told her, "For snapping at you…" he added, sighing deeply, "I was just being so defensive because… I didn't know why we were on the mission with you girls…" he explained, glancing up at the boulders over them. The one known as Titania was surprised that he apologized, having given up on bickering with her anymore. However, it made her smile, knowing what she needed to do.

"I think I should explain myself as well," she stated, making him perk up instantly as he looked at her, "The reason I chose you for this mission was because I've admired your resolve," she told him, causing him to gasp out of surprise.

"My resolve?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ever since we've met," Erza began in reply, "you've always shown me that you never give in," she pointed out, "even against the toughest of foes," she added, glancing off to the side for a moment, "When you fought against me for the first time…" she continued, "I never imagined that you'd be able to defeat me," she admitted, looking back at him with a grin, "And I realized that was because of your willpower," she finished.

"Uh… yeah…" he replied somberly, remembering how unmotivated he was to go on the job before, catching the scarlet haired wizard's attention.

"I know your resolve wavered last night," she mentioned while he stayed in his depressed state, "but I believe it'll still be strong enough to help defeat Jiemma," she proclaimed, making him widen his eyes in surprise as he glanced over at her, "Like Sting said that day," she kept going, "with you and Ash here, we're guaranteed to win," she declared, much to his surprise as his eyes trembled. But he then cracked a smile, chuckling a little.

"So that's why you brought Mirajane along, too," he realized, glancing upwards as she blinked in confusion at him, "She helps strengthen Ash's resolve…" he noted cleverly.

"Y-Yes, of course," the requip mage stammered in reply as she blushed a little, sweating nervously, catching her comrade's attention while he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That is _why_ you brought her along, right?" he inquired, noticing her anxious behavior.

"W-W-Well…" she began to say, fidgeting with her index fingers, making the shaggy haired teen gasp out of surprise as his mouth gaped open.

"You just brought her along to pair her with Ash?!" he guessed, getting a mere nod in reply from his ally.

"They just… seem so cute together…" she told him, "I honestly never thought about Mira's role concerning the mission…" she confessed sheepishly, blushing a bright red. The beyblader just chuckled, letting a smile grace his lips from the revelation.

' _Unbelievable…_ ' he muttered to himself, ' _If Ash found out, he'd be the happiest man alive,_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _Wait a sec…_ ' he began to realize through his thoughts, grimacing as he remembered that the one known as Titania was terrible at telling lies.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, noticing his expression.

"Uh, it's nothing," he reassured, standing himself up with a grunt, "I just feel like a big jerk for not believing you…" he admitted with a sheepish blush, making her laugh a little before she stood up on her feet.

"We need to get out of here," she told him, looking around the area, "But I'm afraid I used up most of my magic with my requips," she mentioned, "especially when I had the Armadura Fairy and Adamantine armors on," she added as he crossed his arms in order to think.

"What about your weapons?" he asked, making her perk up in surprise, "I'm sure you can still summon those, right?" he guessed, getting a nod in response from her.

"And that gives me an idea…" she said, suddenly enveloping herself in a golden white light, causing her comrade to cover his eyes in order to prevent himself from being blinded by it. Once it dissipated, he gasped out of surprise to see her adorning a pair of red pants with orange flames at the bottom, outlined in black as they reached up to her knees, and a long strip of cloth wrapped around her breasts. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail with a couple of bangs hanging freely from the sides of her temples. A long sword then appeared in her right hand in another flash of light, allowing her to take a tight grip on it. "I suppose I should summon one for you, too…" she suggested, but then suddenly saw him place his left hand onto the hilt of the weapon, much to her surprise as she glanced at him.

"I got a better idea," he told her with a grin, "Let's combine our power and blast outta here," he recommended, readying himself.

"Are you sure?" Erza questioned with a worried expression on her face, "Our powers aren't exactly compatible…" she mentioned to him.

"It'll be fine," he reassured, "After all, we've both got the resolve for it," he pointed out, making her widen her eyes in surprise before pulling off a smile, nodding in agreement. She and Gingka then regained their focus, building up their energy as they were prepared to blast themselves out from the rubble.

 **X**

"Haw…" Hawlucha began as back outside, he and Fletchinder were charging towards the behemoth, with the former having his right claw and wing glow a bright white, while the latter was encased in flames, zooming at a fever pace.

"Tch," their enemy scoffed, "Pathetic," he uttered as they were about to strike. He threw his right arm out, slamming it into the Fighting/Flying type, sending him hurdling away before he smashed into the ground, grazing through it until he came to a stop. Using his left arm, the former guildmaster closed his hand into a fist, having it connect with the Ember Pokémon directly at the head as a burst of wind followed. He held his ground in the air for a few seconds before getting blown away by the force of the punch, tumbling across the earth after he landed hard onto it.

"Fletchinder! Hawlucha!" their trainer cried out while their comrades were in complete, especially Mirajane as her eyes trembled.

' _He still has THIS much power left?!_ ' she exclaimed to herself, clenching her teeth together in frustration. The raven haired boy beside her gritted his as well, throwing out his right arm.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball! Frogadier, Water Pulse!" he commanded, causing the two in question to leap out upon hearing him. The Mouse Pokémon prepared another orb of electricity upon his lightning bolt tail while his Water type companion readied a blue energy sphere in his hands. They both launched their attacks towards their lone opponent, who crossed his arms over his face, allowing them to strike in a burst of smoke and water. Once it cleared though, it revealed that he wasn't even fazed by the combined effort, much to the shock of the group as he unfolded his arms, showing off his evil grin.

"Is _that_ all?" he questioned, about to let out a loud cackle, but suddenly, his body began sparking with electricity, making him cringe while his body twitched. Upon taking notice, Ash blinked in realization.

"Now's our chance!" he declared, catching the attentions of his teammates, "Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" he ordered to the Dragon Pokémon.

"Dura!" he responded, reeling his head back before firing a multicolored beam of light from his mouth, shaped in the form of a dragon's head. At the same time, the Satan Soul user stuck her right hand out, unleashing a massive ray of purple light towards her foe as well. Paralyzed for the moment, he was unable to defend himself as both beams struck him in an exploding blast, creating a giant cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" the take over wizard asked as the veil started to dissipate. She and her friends all widened their eyes out of disbelief to see that the demonized human had taken the attacks, having multiple scrapes across his arms and chest, but no fatal wounds.

"P-Pika…" the Electric type stammered in fright, stepping back. Both Hawlucha and Fletchinder regroup with their stunned allies, letting drops of sweat roll down their heads as they grimaced. Their trainer however, regained a serious expression seconds later, rapidly going through hand signs before grabbing his right wrist with his left hand.

"Ash?" his crush uttered in confusion, suddenly seeing blue electricity encase his extremity, enticing her to look away due to its brightness.

"We're goin' for broke, Mira!" the raven haired boy stated, getting into a ready stance, "All or nothing!" he added, much to her surprise as she blinked in astonishment. However, she realized that since nothing had been working against their enemy for quite some time, that they needed to finish the fight sooner than later.

"Got it!" she responded, readying herself, along with all of her ally's Pokémon.

"CHARGE!" he yelled, having everybody rushing out towards Jiemma in an instant, with the white haired demon and the Fire/Flying type gliding in midair while the rest of them remained on the ground.

"So…" the behemoth began, crossing his arms, "you brats finally ready to die?" he guessed, smirking sinisterly. The Wrestling Pokémon had both of his legs glow white, the Bubble Frog Pokémon turned his hands into glowing blue blades, the Ember Pokémon had both of his wings glow white, the Dragon Pokémon continued charging ahead, and the Mouse Pokémon had his tail shine in a silvery white light while they were all about to strike.

"Lightning Blade!" their owner exclaimed, about to strike at his foe with his sparking hand, while Mirajane attempted to punch him with her right fist.

"Heh!" he laughed, unfolding his arms as he reeled them back, "You stupid brats!" he exclaimed, slamming the ground with both of his fists, creating a massive explosion that engulfed everyone around him in screams and hollers. The dust cloud from the explosion was enormous, but the wind blew it out a few moments later, revealing the entire group before the former guildmaster lying on the ground, all groaning in unbearable pain. The Satan Soul user had transformed back to normal from her Halphas form, grimacing out of agony as she was on her stomach. Her comrade was down as well while his lightning cloak had vanished, but attempted to push himself off from the earth, only to fall back down. Their foe then began stomping towards them, cackling loudly at their dismay.

"Ergh…" the white haired beauty grunted, "We… can't beat him…" he muttered, much to the shock of the Pokémon trainer, whose eyes trembled upon hearing her defeated-sounding words.

"That's right," the demonized human agreed, catching their attentions, "You can't beat me," he noted, cackling again as his victory was at hand, "I _am_ the strongest wizard that ever existed!" he declared loudly, "And you brats thought you could stop me?!" he questioned, laughing again while Ash gritted his teeth together angrily, disregarding his pain as he pushed himself up from the ground, standing on his feet.

"So what if we're not stronger?!" he yelled, much to his shock as he saw him breathing heavily, "We've got a job to do…" he said, clenching his trembling right fist even more tightly, "and we're gonna do it!" he declared fiercely, surprising both his crush and his Pokémon.

"You little punk…" the behemoth muttered, "Look around!" he pointed, gesturing towards the destroyed field where his comrades lied, still groaning in agony, "All your friends are practically dead at this point…" he told him sinisterly, "All I have to do is-" His sentence was interjected the moment he took notice of Pikachu getting back on his feet, having his cheeks spark while he stared down his opponent seriously, astonishing him greatly. The other Pokémon managed to stand themselves up as well, ignoring their pain as it lingered from the scrapes on their bodies. "I-Impossible…" their enemy stammered in disbelief, "You should all be dead by now!" he exclaimed.

"Like I said," the raven haired boy began, catching his attention, "we've got a job to do!" he stated, "And we're not giving up until it's done!" he added as his team grouped around him, glaring angrily at their lone enemy as he clenched his teeth together. The take over wizard attempted to stand as well, but fell to the ground with a yelp, getting the attention of the Pokémon trainer as he glanced back at her.

"I gotcha'," he said, causing her to perk up, seeing him offering his left hand to her as he grinned. She smiled back at him, taking his extremity with her right, allowing him to pull her up from the ground, standing beside him before they looked back at their foe, who closed his hands into fists.

"Thank you, Ash," Mirajane said out of gratitude to her comrade, catching his attention as he looked at her in surprise, "I should've known you'd never give up," she mentioned with a giggle, causing him to blush while he chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Laugh while you can, brats," Jiemma grumbled, having a dark aura waft over him as they looked back at him, "I'm going to eliminate the lot of you in one blow," he proclaimed, readying himself. Suddenly though, a loud boom echoed from afar, getting his and everyone else's attention as they glanced over towards the base of the destroyed mountain, seeing a cloud of dust billowing into the sky. Two figures then appeared from the veil, making Jiemma widen his eyes in shock while the others gasped in relieved surprise. Atop the rubble they were once under, Erza and Gingka stood, each having serious expressions on their faces as their opponent's eyes twitched.

"This battle isn't over yet, Jiemma!" the former of the two declared, readying her sword as she jumped down to the ground.

"It's only just begun!" the latter added, leaping and landing beside his teammate, staring down the former guildmaster as he growled angrily at their presence.

 **END**

 **It looks as if the tables have turned! Now it seems like there may a fighting chance for everybody! Regardless, we've gotta get back to our famous Q &A session! Here ya go!**

 **Q &A**

 **What'sittoyou: Ash, how do you think your journey would be different if you got to choose a traditional Kanto starter? And how do you think yours and Gingka's lives would have been different if you two had swapped places? (Gingka starting in Pallet Town as a trainer, and you being a Beyblader?)**

 **Ash: I probably wouldn't have gotten the same experience out of it as I did with Pikachu. *** **pats Pikachu on the head** *** If I hadn't met him, there's no way I'd be the trainer I am now.**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pika!**

 **Ash: As for the other question, I guess it'd be a little different to be a beyblader while Gingka's a trainer. But I feel like I'd be able to pull through any challenges, just like I know he will!**

 **Gingka: Heh. Starting out as a trainer might be different for me, too. But I bet I could do it.**

 **What'sittoyou: Also, have You been to the Monsuno, Yu-Gi-Oh or Yokai Watch universes?**

 **Gingka: I don't think we've been to any of those universes yet. Guess there's a lot more universes to cover…**

 **Ash: Definitely…**

 **What'sittoyou: Lastly, and this question is aimed around NegaiFreak, Stormez the wolf started a Teen Titans crossover with Ben 10, He gave the story to someone else, It has been several months, only 2 chapters are out. Would it be possible for you to write a story about Ben's time with the Titans?**

 **NegaiFreak: Oh boy. I got asked this question a while back, and was requested to do it several times during the course of my "Titan's Loyalty" story. As of now, I'm doing anything like that at the moment, because I'm currently working on so many other stories, some that desperately need development. Sorry to say that it'll be a long while before anything else is produced.**

 **What'sittoyou: Ash, I asked this before but I didn't get an answer: what will happen to Serena when you and Mirajane get together?**

 **Ash: Wh-Wh-What?! *** **starts blushing madly** *****

 **NegaiFreak: I got this one. So just for clarification, Serena's going to end up with Konohamaru Sarutobi from the Naruto anime. I had felt bad that Serena would no longer be with her crush in my head canon, so I switched things up and paired her with a crossover character that seemed like a strong fit.**

 **What'sittoyou: Also what are Ash and Gingka's opinion on this team: Blaziken: Lvl 75, Rayquaza: Lvl 78 Serperior: Lvl 48 Feraligatr: Lvl 51 Monferno: Lvl 29 Metagross: Lvl 48?**

 **Ash: Cool!**

 **Gingka: Sounds like a pretty good team to me.**

 **Guest: Ash, does your liking of Ho-Oh stem from the fact that it was the first legendary you saw, or that it MAY have granted you your seemingly endless time as a ten year old?**

 **Ash: Uh… Well, I'm not exactly ten anymore… But yeah, I guess I've liked Ho-Oh all this time since it was the first legendary I ever saw.**

 **Guest: Also have the Omni-Force members been to the Harry Potter universe, the Captain Underpants universe, or the DC and MARVEL Universes? (DC and MARVEL have great potential members/allies)**

 **Gingka: Ben's universe has those superheroes like the Justice League and the Teen Titans. The Titans are honorary Omni Force members. We haven't been to any of those other universes besides one where Tennyson met Spiderman, and he's an honorary member, too.**

 **Erza: My, my. You certainly have a lot of allies.**

 **Gingka: Heh. You don't know the half of it…**

 **Whydoyoucare: When do Ash and Mirajane become a couple? You know, go to dinner together, sleep together. (Have kids) By the way, Ash did you hear all that? If not, please listen to it again. *Laughs***

 **Ash: *** **face as red as ever** *** Uh…**

 **Pikachu: Pika, pika pi…**

 **Mirajane: Are you okay, Ash?**

 **NegaiFreak: Sounds like it's my turn again. Ahem. So Ash and Mira become a couple during the timeskip after Fairy Tail had disbanded. However, they'll get married once the war against Zeref has concluded, which I hope will be soon.**

 **SeriousGAmer: Ash, have the Omni Force members been to the Pokémon game/manga universes? The trainers there are PRETTY OP. Some of them have defeated/captured legendaries. (Myself included)**

 **Ash: I think those are more like alternate dimensions… Or at least that's what Ben would say… I don't think any of us have ever been to those.**

 **Davey Mertens: Ash, any idea on what would happen if a person were to end up inside a Poké Ball? I think it would be awesome for a science experiment.**

 **Ash: I'm… not sure… I know there are Pokémon bigger than people that go into Poké Balls… but I can't say whether or not it'd be okay for a person to go in one…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Akasha Mertens: Mirajane, when it comes to beauty, what level do you believe you're in?**

 **Mirajane: Aw, thank you! *** **blushes slightly** *** I wouldn't like to brag about how beautiful I am to someone though… After all, beauty's in the eye of the beholder! Isn't that right, Ash?**

 **Ash: *instantaneously blushes* Y-Y-Yeah… *** **glances away** *** You're d-definitely b-b-beautiful…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika… *** **smacks Ash in the face with an Iron Tail** *****

 **Ash: OW! *** **falls to the ground in pain** *****

 **Mirajane: Oh my…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Okay, you two. You got your answers, so now you can get out. *pushes Akasha and Davey out with the help of Spirit Reaper***

 **Spirit Reaper: Mirajane, what type of demons are there exactly?**

 **Mirajane: Hmm… *** **places finger onto her lips in thought** *** Besides the demons I use for Satan Soul, I haven't really thought about the types of them we've ran into…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Erza, do you always come to bad terms with Gingka?**

 **Erza: *** **glances at Gingka** *** Not… usually. He's more or less a middle-ground type person who tries to keep me focused on missions…**

 **Gingka: Like that time you decided to have a picnic while we were supposed to be searching for a clock piece?**

 **Erza: *** **develops tick mark on her forehead** *** Yes… but I don't need you to remind me of that… *** **glares at him menacingly** *****

 **Gingka: Heh.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Okay, Spirit, you can go now. *sends him back to Equestria***

 **Ash: See ya!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, ever seen by hotdiggitydemon? Wow, you would know how crazy the series was if you did see it, along with the Jappleack story.**

 **NegaiFreak: I've seen it. To be honest, it's pretty funny, but excessively full of mature content and weird ideas.**

 **Erza: How come we can't see it?**

 **NegaiFreak: Trust me. It's** _ **really**_ **weird.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash and Pikachu, ever saw ghetto Pokemon by DashieXP? If so, what are your reactions to it?**

 **Ash: Uh… no…**

 **Pikachu: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Pika…?**

 **NegaiFreak: I've seen it. It's… unique…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, have you ever battled Cynthia?**

 **Gingka: Nope. To be honest, I don't wanna battle every champion master unless they offer me a challenge. I just wanna become stronger in order to fight alongside my friends. *** **smiles at everyone** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, since you refused to evolve despite being beaten by a few Raichu, what level do you believe you're in then?**

 **Pikachu: Pika, pi. Pika pika!**

 **Ash: I think Pikachu's in a strong level right now. After all, he's taken down a couple legendary Pokémon in his career!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **NegaiFreak: That brings an end to this Q &A! Sorry for those of you who had more questions. I wanted to make things easier on myself for this chapter, so for those questions that weren't put on, they'll be on the next one. See ya later!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope everybody enjoyed that Q &A, because it's time for the sneak peek to "Compassion". Just a friendly reminder, this is going to be a somewhat brief sneak peek because of time constraints, but I hope you all end up enjoying it. That said, here it is!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"SURPRISE!" multiple voices exclaimed as the lights suddenly came on, much to the shock of both Raya and Kenny, seeing a plethora of people before them. Aside from their parents, the two noticed that a bunch of familiar faces were in the crowd, being Leslie Ketchum, Rachael and Sky Hagane, Himawari Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Christina Cheney, Mackenzie Tategami, and Natalie Dragneel. Along with them, they were also surprised to see the older ladies as well, with Kuvira Salazar, Mirajane Ketchum, Skyla Hagane, Sunset Shimmer, Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, Rarity Cheney, Applejack Tategami, and Lucy Dragneel among the kids.**

 **"Happy birthday, Raya!" the long, scarlet haired girl exclaimed, rushing over to her friend and embracing her happily, surprising her a little as her eyes were still widened.**

 **"Th-Thanks…" she stammered in reply, hugging her back as a slight blush came across her cheeks.**

 **"Whoa…" her brother uttered out of astonishment, catching their attentions as they saw him checking out the room, seeing how it was decorated with sky blue streamers and balloons, "Dang…" he said, "Sure looks like you're gettin' a better party than when I turned ten…" he noted, puffing his cheeks out of frustration.**

 **"When a girl turns into a teen," the cowgirl began, causing him to look over as she approached him, "we tend to give 'er the best," she told him, placing her right hand onto his left shoulder, "Ain't that right, Mack?" she questioned to her daughter, whose face turned red in embarrassment.**

 **"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in reply, glancing off to the side with a pout on her face while the white haired girl beside her giggled.**

 **"So," the Biomnitrix bearer began as he trotted over to his daughter, getting her attention while she relinquished herself from Rachael, "ready to enjoy being thirteen?" he asked, placing his hands at his hips while looking at her in a teasingly skeptical manner. She merely replied with a simple nod and smile, prepared to enjoy the party.**

 **"Hey, where are the guys?" Kenny questioned, looking around for his friends amidst the crowd of girls in the room, "You know, RJ, Kyoto, Simon, Devlin, Dylan, Boruto…" he listed off. The last two names he mentioned caused both Leslie and Sarada to cringe, letting drops of sweat roll down their heads.**

 **"RJ's working on something at Providence with Rex," Kuvira replied, chiming in as she caught the attention of the brunette haired boy.**

 **"And Boruto has some chores to do back home," Hinata mentioned with a nervous smile, "He wasn't really keen on coming either…" she added to him with a small laugh.**

 **"Aw, what?!" he exclaimed out of disbelief, "Even Kyoto?!" he questioned, turning his attention over to Sunset, who just had an apologetic smile on her face.**

 **"Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly as she tilted her head, "He's training with his father again…" she told him, letting a little chuckle escape her lips.**

 **"Aw…" Kenny groaned out of frustration, slumping his shoulders. He then felt the left one get touched, enticing him to perk up and see his father kneel down right next to him.**

 **"Think of it as just** _ **part**_ **of your grounding," he whispered into his ear, making him cringe while the Biomnitrix bearer stood up and walked over to his wife.**

 **"Come on, Kenny!" Natalie beckoned as she ran over to him, grasping him by the left wrist with both of her hands, "Let's party!" she exclaimed, pulling him over in a yelp.**

 **"Yeah!" Himawari yelled in agreement, hopping up and down as she raised her arms into the air. Raya felt a smile grace her lips as everyone laughed, excited for what was to come. Her brother was hanging out with the Uzumaki girl, the fire dragon slayer, and the aspiring trainer later during the festivity. The party went on without a problem, as the adults chatted from afar while the kids had their fun, playing games, having snacks, and exchanging presents for the birthday girl.**

 **"Here," Christina said, handing the brunette haired girl a small box in green wrapping paper with a small red bow upon it. She took it in both of her hands, removing the lid of the container to see what was inside, smiling brightly at what she saw. Within the box was a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves, which she took out and put on, seeing that they were a perfect fit on her hands.**

 **"Wow," she uttered, looking at her left hand before closing it into a fist, "These are awesome, CC!" she complimented to the jet black haired girl, who slightly blushed as she nervously held her own hands together in front of herself.**

 **"Th-Thanks, Raya…" she stammered in response, "My mom wanted me to get you something a little more flashy," she confessed, "like a bracelet or a necklace…" she pointed out, "But I thought could use those… since… well…" she continued as her face began reddening, "y-you're t-takin' up kickboxing and all…" she finished, glancing away out of embarrassment while the Tennyson girl just laughed.**

 **"They're perfect, CC," she reassured, throwing out a few punches into the air, causing the others beside her to laugh as well, "So, Mackenzie," she began to the green haired girl, catching her attention as she glanced over at her with crossed arms, "you get me anything?" she asked in a hopeful tone, but only getting a scoff in return.**

 **"Me bein' here's your only present, Tennyson," she muttered, turning away. Rachael glared at her as she puffed her cheeks, while the Sharingan user and the Pokémon trainer both giggled. The latter of the two then picked up something from the floor, walking over to her brunette haired girl.**

 **"Happy birthday, Raya," she said, handing off a cylindrical, glass container that had a gold lid with a shrunken Poké Ball atop it. Inside was a large egg, orange in color with black spots upon it. The hoodie-vest wearer gasped in surprise as she took the gift into her hands, viewing with widened eyes.**

 **"Wow!" she exclaimed delightedly, pressing her face against the glass, "Where'd you get this?!" she asked hysterically, turning her attention to the white haired girl, who giggled.**

 **"My dad," she responded with a bright smile, "He said he's been finding a couple of those down at the lab," she pointed out, "so I figured I could give one to you as long as he didn't mind…" she added, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.**

 **"This is amazing!" the brunette haired girl cried out in response, catching the attentions of Rarity and Applejack from afar.**

 **"My, my…" the fashionista uttered before taking a sip of her drink in a wine glass, "Those girls sure are lively, aren't they?" she inquired, giggling a little.**

 **"Ah'll say," the cowgirl concurred, "Mack was pretty excited 'bout seein' Raya again," she mentioned, catching the attention of the rainbow haired girl as she trotted over to her high school friends, "She was wonderin' if she got her Equestrian magic yet…" she added.**

 **"Nope," Rainbow's voice chimed in, causing them to turn and face her, "Raya's still the same normal girl she's always been…" she noted with a heavy sigh, looking over at her daughter, who was chatting alongside her friends over her latest present.**

 **"Really?" her blonde haired friend questioned, "Ah would've thought she'd have it by now…" she pointed out, scratching the side of her head with her right index finger.**

 **"Well, she doesn't," the former athlete responded, crossing her arms, "Thirteen years, and still no sign of magic in her…" she muttered, developing a concerned expression on her face.**

 **"I remember when Mackenzie first activated her magic," the indigo haired woman recalled as she took another sip of her drink, "She helped save my darling Christina from some bullies back in grade school…" she explained, sighing happily at the memory while placing her right hand onto her cheek. Applejack rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked over at her rainbow haired friend, seeing the worried look in her eyes.**

 **"Raya just needs to show off the truest part of 'erself, remember?" she questioned to her, catching her attention as she looked over at her.**

 **"Yeah…" she agreed in reply, glancing back towards her daughter, "but I've got no idea what** _ **that**_ **part of her is…" she admitted in a somber tone. Both of her high school friends gave off worried expressions, concerned that she was being too hard on herself.**

 **"And… here!" the scarlet haired girl said as she handed a small gift bag to her best friend, who took it with a smile. She removed the paper inside, gasping out of excited surprise as she pulled out a gold colored bracelet with a single, circular trinket upon it.**

 **"Cool!" she exclaimed, "But… what is it?" she asked, blinking out of confusion as she held it. The older Hagane girl just laughed as she walked up to her.**

 **"It's a friendship bracelet," she replied, taking hold of the piece of jewelry and putting it onto the brunette haired girl's left wrist, "I know it seems kinda lame…" she confessed, rolling up the left sleeve of her hoodie to reveal her own bracelet, much to the surprise of the birthday girl, "but I thought it'd be nice for us have something to connect by," she told her, showing the small trinket on her piece of jewelry that had a symbol of a cloud with a lightning bolt shooting out of it, making her smile.**

 **"Sounds like something nice," Sarada admitted with a nod, "We should try it," she recommended to the white haired girl beside her.**

 **"Yeah, totally!" she agreed, giggling happily. Christina nodded as well, still having a tint of pink on her cheeks.**

 **"Heh," Mackenzie chuckled, catching their attentions, "Only** _ **you'd**_ **come up with something** _ **that**_ **girly, Rae," she pointed out as she folded her arms behind her head. The scarlet haired girl puffed her cheeks out of frustration, but then widened her eyes as she remembered something, smirking.**

 **"What's up, Rae?" Raya asked her, raising an eyebrow out of befuddlement.**

 **"I've got somethin' else to show you," she replied, taking a step back while everyone focused on her, "You know how I've been training with Erza for over a year now?" she questioned to them.**

 **"Yeah, why?" Leslie asked in response as the others looked at her curiously.**

 **"Well, since I've been able to use her style of requip magic," she began in explanation, extending her arms outward, "she's been giving me some of her old armors to use," she told them as a bright golden light began shrouding her body, "And this one's my favorite," she stated, letting the luminosity envelop her while the girls all turned their heads to avoid being blinded by it. Once it subsided, they all looked over and gasped to see what their friend was adorning over her body. She was wearing an armor that was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a dragon or a bat. Around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sported silver crosses on them, too, and flanked the high collar, which had a reminiscent shape of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard left the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark purple indument. The slim gauntlets she had came equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. On top of that, the plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.**

 **"Whoa," the Uchiha girl uttered out of astonishment while everyone else had widened eyes and gaping mouths. The ladies all looked over upon catching a glimpse of the bright luminosity from earlier, with some paling in fright upon seeing the Hagane girl in such an outfit, while others just smiled sheepishly.**

 **"Oh dear…" Skyla muttered worriedly, scratching at her left cheek.**

 **"So… whaddaya think?" her daughter asked her friends, making them blink in surprise.**

 **"It looks… cool, I guess..." Sarada confessed nervously in response. The Pokémon trainer beside her just narrowed her eyes at her scarlet haired friend upon witnessing her requip into her armor, taking notice of her well-sized chest compared to hers, which was pretty flat.**

 **"Show-off…" she grumbled, turning her head away out of frustration.**

 **"Wow…" the brunette haired girl uttered in shock, surprised to see her best friend in the outfit she was in, causing her to blush a hearty red, "Y-You look… cool…" she told her, making her smile brightly. The jet black haired girl nodded in agreement that her armor was quite fitting, but once again, the Tategami girl just chuckled, catching their attentions.**

 **"So your master's been teachin' ya how to be a supermodel?" she guessed mockingly, laughing aloud as Rachael growled, trotting up to her while her friends grimaced in realization.**

 **"This armor ain't just for show, Mack," she told the green haired girl with a menacing glare, "If ya want, I can show you just how strong it is…" she challenged, catching the attentions of both her mother and the cowgirl.**

 **"Pft," Mackenzie scoffed, "Bring it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I could rip that armor right offa' you," she added as the two ladies began approaching.**

 **"Um… Mackenzie?" Christina chimed in nervously, causing the two to glance over at her.**

 **"What's wrong, CC?" her crush asked, raising an eyebrow toward her. They then suddenly took notice of their respective mothers, making them cringe in realization.**

 **"Rachael Hagane!" Skyla shouted to her daughter as she flinched, "You should know better than to try and start fights with friends," she told her sternly while she frowned.**

 **"An' y'all know better than to go along with it," Applejack mentioned to the green haired girl, "right?" she inquired.**

 **"Hmph…" the Tategami girl scoffed, turning away with an embarrassed expression while the female beside her requipped back into her regular clothes in a flash of light.**

 **"Ha, ha," Ben laughed as he walked over, "Some things never change, do they?" he guessed, placing his right hand on the blonde haired woman's shoulder.**

 **"They're** _ **our**_ **kids all right," she joked in reply, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. The others appeared to recover from the surprising interaction, laughing as well. The younger kids then came over to the birthday girl and her friends just as Rainbow picked up one last gift from the countertop, being a small, metal box.**

 **"That the last one?" her daughter inquired cleverly with a tilt of her head, making her mother laugh.**

 **"Nothing gets by that** _ **unbelievably**_ **smart brain of yours, you little egghead," she commented, going up to her and rubbing her hair with her right hand, causing her to blush out of embarrassment while still smiling, "Your dad and I really thought this gift through for you," she told her, backing up a step while her husband came over and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, "And since you've really loved hanging out with your friends," she continued, pressing something atop the container, causing steam to billow out from it while the others watched on in anticipation, "we've decided to give you one of these," she finished, letting it open to reveal their gift to the brunette haired girl, making her gasp in surprise. It was an MPG, gleaming as it shined from the light in the room.**

 **"Whoa!" all the kids besides her exclaimed out of shock, chatting afterwards about how amazing of a gift that was, while the adults just grinned at the scene. However, Raya just blinked in confusion at the oval-shaped device, unsure of what to think of it.**

 **"You're… giving me an MPG?" she questioned, much to the surprise of her parents as their eyes widened, having not expected such a reaction.**

 **"What's wrong?" her father asked, developing a worried expression on his face, as did his wife.**

 **"Well…" their daughter began, "aren't the MPGs meant for Omni Force members only?" she asked back, "I don't wanna have one when I don't deserve it…" she admitted, glancing away shamefully.**

 **"'Don't deserve it'?" the rainbow haired woman repeated out of confusion as the others watched on in concern, "Raya, what do you mean?" she questioned.**

 **"I mean, I don't have any super powers or skills like you guys…" the birthday girl answered, making her widen her eyes in shock, "It'd be better if you gave it to someone else…" she added. Meanwhile, her brother then stepped forward, reaching out for her gift.**

 **"Um, maybe I could-?"**

 **"Kenny, no," his father interjected, chiming in as he closed the box up, preventing anyone from seeing the device anymore.**

 **"Raya, it's your decision," Rainbow told her daughter willingly after a moment, causing her to perk up, "But we're keeping the MPG with us until you say you want it," she explained, "okay?" she questioned, getting a simple nod in reply. The other girls looked on at her worriedly, stunned over how their friend didn't accept the great gift. The most concerned expression came from Rachael, who bit her bottom lip while mulling over what to say to her pal.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **I'm so glad that I made Raya, along with all my other OCs for my various stories. It makes me even more happy to develop them with different kinds of personalities and character traits. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed both the chapter and the sneak peek! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **If I just gave up on myself, I'd never be able to go back to the man I was!**_

 **~Ash Ketchum,**

 **To Mirajane in Tartaros Arc: Alegria**


	7. EPISODE IV PART I

**Hello, everyone! We're heading into the home stretch of "Resolve" with the last two chapters, hopefully including a little future nod that you might find a bit surprising! Anyways, this chapter's sneak peek will feature a look into "The Mega Protocol", featuring the last part of Gingka's arc where he'll match up against Alain once more. Now note that this likely will be changed by the time the Team Flare arc in the current Pokémon series ends. But I'd like for you guys to at least have something to look forward to while it's still on hiatus.**

 **With that said, it's time to continue "Resolve"!**

 **RESOLVE**

Both Gingka and Erza felt the wind rush past their hair as an eerie silence had filled the area, seeing their foe glaring angrily out at them, clenching his fists tightly.

"RRRAAAHHH!" he roared loudly into the air, "All you fairies are gonna be dead once I'm done with ya!" he declared fiercely while the Pokémon trainer took notice of something, being the beyblader's belts lying upon the ground, "After that, I'll destroy that pathetic capital!" his enemy added while he developed a serious expression on his face, throwing his right hand out.

"Fletchinder, get Gingka's belts!" he yelled to the Ember Pokémon, who saw the ripped girdles with its equipment just sitting on the earth. With a nod, he instantly arose from the ground and dashed towards them, catching Jiemma's attention as he saw him pass by.

"And where do ya think you're going?!" he exclaimed in rage, about to strike at him with his right hand. Hawlucha gasped, immediately lunging forward as he crossed his claws over his face, having them glow light blue while an x-like energy appeared in front of them, outlined in magenta. He rammed into his opponent's back with them, making him cry out in agony.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly while his friend pumped his fist.

"That was X-Scissor!" he realized with a grin on his face, "Sweet!" he added.

"Little runt…!" the behemoth muttered angrily, turning around to strike the Fighting/Flying type. Suddenly though, Frogadier jumped in and punched him directly in the face with his glowing right fist, stunning him for a moment. Before he could even be given a chance to recover, Goodra slammed into him with the right side of his body, sending him sliding back a few feet. In the meantime, Fletchinder grasped the shaggy haired teen's belts with his talons, flying quickly over to him as he grinned.

"Nice job, guys!" the raven haired boy complimented to his Pokémon, who all jumped back from their foe as he was growling angrily.

"You think your pests can stop _me_?!" he asked sarcastically, reeling his arms back before slamming his fists into the ground, causing an ominous aura to surge up within it, blasting the three enemies of his back as they tumbled across the dirt, "I'm the _strongest_ wizard in the world!" he declared, gesturing towards himself, "None of you weaklings can even my magic power!" he added, cackling loudly.

"Then what about _this_?!" a voice shouted, catching his attention as he turned around too late to see Gingka set Samurai Pegasus on his beylauncher, having received the objects from the Fire/Flying type, aiming it towards his opponent as he grabbed its ripcord with his right hand, "Let it… RIP!" he exclaimed, pulling it back in an instant, letting the spinning top fly right off from it, slashing right by his left shoulder, cutting it open.

"AGH!" he yelled out of pain as blood began gushing from it, putting his right hand upon it to stop the bleeding. The beyblader was quite surprised that a single launch of his bey managed to severely injure the former guildmaster, but then noticed a hand upon the one he used to fire it, being Erza's.

"I knew it," she said, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Combining our powers is _definitely_ the force we need to stop him," she explained, causing him to smile as he realized she was correct, allowing her to remove her hand while she grinned back at him. They both re-readied themselves, prepared to attack as the scarlet haired wizard gripped the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Ergh…" the demonized human grunted, looking as if he was about to keel over, breathing somewhat heavily. That moment allowed the Ember Pokémon to soar up high, folding his wings while they began glowing in a bright white light, swinging them out and launching several crescent-shaped waves of energy down towards his foe, striking him and the ground as dust started to build up around him. "Bastard…" he muttered, clenching his teeth angrily. He suddenly saw a figure coming towards him through the veil, reacting too late as it was Titania herself, dashing by and slicing at his left shoulder with her blade, making him yell in agony again while more blood gushed out. She, the shaggy haired teen, and Fletchinder all went over to their comrades while the cloud began to dissipate.

"You're okay!" Mirajane noted as they regrouped, with the Fire/Flying type perching himself upon his owner's right shoulder.

"Glad to see that both you and Ash are all right, too," her guild mate responded, smiling brightly at her.

"Well, almost…" the raven haired boy pointed out, noting the scrapes upon everyone, including him, "We've all been getting our butts kicked by this jerk…" he pointed out to his allies.

"At least we've managed to hold out for this long…" the requip mage mentioned, taking a tighter hold on the hilt of her weapon. She then took notice of something about the Pokémon trainer, blinking in surprise before cracking a smile. "I see you've done well keeping Mira safe, Ash," she told him, making him raise an eyebrow out of befuddlement while Gingka looked over, somewhat astonished to see what his Omni Force teammate had done.

"What?" he uttered, blinking in confusion as he turned his head to see that he was still holding his crush's right hand, widening his eyes out of shock while his face turned beet red, "Ah!" he yelped, letting go of it, much to her surprise, "S-Sorry!" he stammered in apology, "I didn't mean to-!" His plea was cut off by the sound of her giggling, seeing the slight blush across her cheeks.

"It's okay, Ash!" she reassured, "Thanks for not giving up on all of us," she added out of gratitude, making his face flush even redder.

"Y-Yeah…" he responded, nervously turning his head away, and covering his face with his cap in order to hide his embarrassed expression.

"Pika…" his partner sighed out of exasperation, rolling his eyes at him. Suddenly, the sound of growling caught all of their attentions as they looked to see Jiemma turning around to face them.

"Guess it's go time," the beyblader noted as his bey sped over, spinning beside him.

"Right," Erza agreed, putting her sword in her left hand, allowing herself to summon another in bright flash of light, handing it off to her shaggy haired comrade, "I think you'll need that," she pointed out, grinning at him as he smiled back, "Mira," she began to her guild mate, "do you have enough magic left?" she asked out of concern.

"Only enough for one more transformation…" she responded, clenching her fists tightly while a purple aura wafted over her, "but I'll make it count!" she declared as her body became enveloped in a bright light, morphing her into her Sitri Satan Soul form.

"Then let's finish this!" the Pokémon trainer stated, punching his left hand as the creatures around him all let out sounds of agreement, prepared to face the demonized human for the last time.

 **EPISODE IV PART I**

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" Ash commanded to the Fire/Flying type.

"Chin… DA!" he screeched, floating upwards from his master's shoulder and unfolding his wings as a flaming aura encased his entire body. He then sped down towards the former guildmaster, ready to strike him.

"Ha!" he laughed, taking his hand off of his bleeding shoulder, "You really think your pathetic bird can-?!" His remark was interjected as electricity began sparking on his body again, causing his movements to cease for the moment. It allowed the Ember Pokémon to fly in and land a direct hit on the behemoth's right shoulder, making him cringe as he stumbled a little.

"Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!" the raven haired boy ordered. The Wrestling Pokémon dashed out, having his legs glow a bright white before he jumped up, kneeing his foe in the face with his right one, and then hit him by using the left, knocking him back a few feet.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out as he, his bey, and Erza all ran towards their opponent, with the object of the three speeding ahead, "Samurai Tornado!" its user yelled to it, making it go even faster as dust began building up. It span rapidly around Jiemma, causing a vortex to form around him as he grimaced, feeling the strong force of wind pushing against him. Suddenly, he saw something slash at him, making him gasp as he realized it was Titania herself, striking at him again and again with her sword alongside her ally. Despite managing to use his large arms to block his enemies' attacks, the demonized human felt himself stumble back, especially from the air pressing around him. His breathing got heavier while he continued to get knocked back, feeling fatigued with each passing moment.

"Fletchinder, Steel Wing!" the Pokémon trainer yelled to the Fire/Flying type, who responded with nod before he had his wings glow a bright white, "Hawlucha, X-Scissor!" he continued to the Wrestling Pokémon, who leapt forward, crossing his glowing claws as an x outlined in magenta appeared in front of them. Both he and his fellow comrade were about to land their attacks onto their foe, who was still grimacing in agony from the cut to his shoulder while the others were charging at him. However, he clenched his right fist, aiming it at the ground.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, about to strike the earth. Erza and Gingka immediately reacted with widened eyes, jumping back while Pegasus sped away. Unfortunately, the two Pokémon noticed him hit the ground too late, getting struck by the blast that ensued.

"You guys!" their trainer yelled over the sound of the boom while dust flew throughout the area, making him close his eyes as he crossed his arms over his face. Once the veil cleared, it revealed both Flying types lying on the ground, groaning out of pain while the behemoth loomed over them. He was about to grab Hawlucha by the head until the beyblade zoomed in, striking his right arm. Gritting his teeth angrily in realization, he turned to see the requip mage and the shaggy haired teen rushing towards him, letting out battle cries as they swung their swords around.

"Pika…" Pikachu uttered in disbelief, seeing his two friends lying on the ground in pain, no longer able to fight as their bodies were badly bruised. He then heard their trainer growl in frustration, enticing him to look over at him.

"Ash…" Mirajane uttered worriedly, understanding how guilty he felt for letting his comrades get hurt.

"Pikachu, charge me up," he suddenly told his partner, who perked up and blinked out of surprise. He nodded however, letting electricity envelop his body before launching a bolt of lightning onto his owner. He grimaced a little as the energy struck him, increasing the size of his lightning cloak.

"Pi…" the Mouse Pokémon breathed once he finished, inhaling and exhaling out of fatigue, about to fall over.

"Thanks, buddy," the raven haired boy said to him in gratitude, "I promise," he began, rapidly going through hand signs, "I won't let you down!" he reassured, grasping his right wrist with his left hand. His right began sparking with electricity that turned blue, crackling loudly. The Satan Soul user beside him was a bit surprised by his tenacity, especially since he appeared to be in agony from using the technique again. However, she then recalled how her guild mate and the beyblader combined their power to severely wound their enemy earlier, making her widen her eyes in realization. She then used her left hand to grasp his arm, much to his surprise as he glanced over at her. "M-Mira?" he stuttered with a blush across his cheeks, "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Let's combine our power like they did," she suggested in response, "I'm sure we can do it, too," she added, making him blink out of astonishment. But his expression changed into a confident grin, nodding back at her. A purple aura then enveloped the both of them, with the electricity over the Pokémon trainer's extremity changing color as well. They both dashed out at Jiemma instantly, much to the surprise of the creatures still standing. Meanwhile, their foe was managing to push back the scarlet haired wizard and the beyblader, smashing his right fist against the ground, creating another explosion that blew both them and Pegasus away, having them tumble across the ground.

"HA, HA HAH!" he cackled maniacally, seeing the two sword wielders keeling over to their knees, while the spinning top started to slow a little, "You fairies aren't strong enough to defeat the strongest in Earthland!" he declared fiercely.

"We'll see about that!" a voice yelled, catching his attention as he gasped to see the white haired demon with her comrade, about to collide with him.

"Demon…" they began simultaneously as the take over wizard reeled her ally's arm back, while their opponent attempted to strike at them, "…LIGHTNING BLADE!" they exclaimed, dodging his punch while managing to slice past his right shoulder.

"AGH!" he yelled in pain once again as blood started gushing from it, allowing his foes to regroup with each other.

"We did it!" Ash noted excitedly while he saw Goodra trot over, having both Fletchinder and Hawlucha in his arms as he had recovered them during the fight.

"Almost," his crush corrected, catching his attention as he glanced over at her while she let go of him, "We still need to land the final blow…" she pointed out while Erza, Gingka, and Pegasus came over to them. The former guildmaster's breathing became quite heavy as the red substance pouring from both of his wounds rushed down his arms, dripping onto the ground. His eyes suddenly lit up in rage, roaring loudly as he brought them up despite his pain, much to the surprise of those before him while he struck the ground with both fists, creating another massive explosion that blew past the group. A giant cloud of dust followed, which cleared to reveal that the Fairy Tail and Omni Force members were just fine, along with the Pokémon as they coughed. However, they all gasped in shock to see Jiemma standing tall from where he was, still breathing heavily.

"He's quite persistent…" the requip mage noted as she took a tighter grip on the hilt of her sword, sweating madly from the fatigue she suffered.

"But he's at the end of his rope," the beyblader noted, inhaling and exhaling as he was tired, too.

"So this is it?" Mirajane guessed, wiping the sweat off from her forehead, "One last stand…" she muttered, very fatigued from all the action she went through.

"Yep," the shaggy haired teen responded, "All or nothin'…" he added with a deep breath of air. His raven haired teammate caught wind of the remark, letting a grin spread across his lips as he stood up, still sparking in his electric cloak.

"Then we're goin' for broke," he declared, catching the others' attentions as they looked at him, grinning in agreement, "Goodra," he began to the Dragon Pokémon, making him turn to face his trainer, "use Rain Dance," he told him.

"Goo!" he responded with a nod, "Du… RAAAHHH!" he screamed into the sky. Dark clouds began to form overheard, and all of a sudden, a downpour started, much to surprise of everyone else as they felt drops of water hit them.

"Rain?" the behemoth questioned as he raised his right eyebrow, "Don't tell me that's the best you got, brat!" he yelled, tightly clenching his fists as a dark aura wafted around his body.

"Nah, I'm just gettin' started!" Ash stated in reply as he got into a ready stance, twisting his cap backwards, "Frogadier, Water Pulse!" he ordered.

"Deer!" the Bubble Frog Pokémon responded, leaping up into the rainy air as he stuck his hands out. However, the blue energy sphere he created was four times as large than the ones he made prior, much to his foe's surprise. He threw it down, having it head straight towards him as he crossed his bloodied arms over his face, blocking it while it burst into water, drenching him completely.

' _That kid surprised me for a sec,_ ' he admitted to himself, ' _but there's no way he can-!_ ' His thoughts were cut off the moment he saw something coming towards him from the shroud of water around him, which blurred his vision while he couldn't tell what it was. However, he did hear the sound of crackling electricity coming closer, being the raven haired boy as he was speeding towards him.

"Lightning…" he began as his body became completely immersed in electricity, going straight through his opponent in an instant, "…STRAIT!" he exclaimed, landing on the ground right behind him while his cloak dissipated into thin, falling to his left knee as he gritted his teeth out of fatigue. His attack appeared to have done nothing to the former guildmaster as he still stood.

"Ha!" he laughed, "That the best you got, brat?!" he questioned with a smirk, "No wonder you fairies are so-!" His sentence was interjected the moment he realized something, widening his eyes in shock.

' _I… can't move!_ ' he inwardly noted in disbelief while the Pokémon trainer behind him smirked, ' _Did that brat really just paralyze ME?!_ ' he asked out of rage through his thoughts. Suddenly, he saw both Erza and Mirajane lunge out at him, with former slashing by his left shoulder with her sword, while the latter struck at his right by using her claws. He cried out in pain as more blood gushed out from them, still unable to move from the paralysis he was suffering. However, the two girls that passed by both keeled over, with the Satan Soul user morphing back to normal from her Sitri form, grimacing as she glanced back at her foe.

"Damn… you!" he muttered angrily as his whole body twitched. Suddenly, he felt the wind being pulled in from behind him, making him look out and widen his eyes in utter shock to see a massive tornado building upon Gingka's sword. The wielder in question stared out at his enemy with a serious expression on his face, reeling his blade back with both of his hands upon its hilt.

"Wind Style…" he started, swinging his arms forward as his opponent grimaced, "…SUPREME HURRICANE SMASH!" he yelled, throwing down the gigantic vortex onto the behemoth, causing a huge burst of wind to blow throughout the entire area while dust built up as he hollered. Moments later, the rain cleared it away, as the hilt of the beyblader's weapon dropped to the ground, with its blade having been broken apart while its user fell to his knees, breathing heavily. His body twitched while his arms were covered in scrapes, unable to move.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed, clenching his teeth in frustration, ' _I used all my energy with that one…_ ' he noted to himself, trying to stand up. However, a hand suddenly grasped him at the neck, making him yelp as it pulled him over. He opened his eyes to see that it was the former guildmaster, who was glaring at him in contempt while blood and water dripped from his body.

"You see _now_ , brat?" he questioned, breathing heavily, "My power… is far… superior to yours…" he muttered, tightening his grip on his enemy's neck, making his face turn blue. The others took notice as Erza gasped in fright.

"Gingka!" she screamed, trying to get back on her feet, but the feeling of her fatigue was too much to bear.

"Er…za…" the shaggy haired teen uttered, feeling the hold of his foe tighten even more.

"That rain call of yours wasn't just for that frog," the demonized human noted to him, "It was also for that giant tornado of yours, wasn't it?" he guessed, chuckling, "Too bad it didn't get the job done for ya…" he pointed out mockingly. To his surprise however, the beyblader cracked a grin, making him raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny, runt?" he asked him.

"Heh," he chuckled, "It's just…" he began, "that last attack… wasn't meant to finish you…" he told him, making his eyes widen out of astonishment, "It was meant to guarantee our win," he stated, looking up at the cloudy sky. All of a sudden, a bright blue light began shining overhead, catching everyone's attention as they turned and gasped to see the embodiment of an actual Pegasus neighing in the air, adorning armor over its body while it appeared to start galloping down towards the earth. It turned out to be the beyblade itself, speeding down rapidly as a luminosity shrouded it.

"Wh-What?!" the behemoth stammered out of shock, "What is that?!" he asked, seeing it heading right for him.

"Our _guarantee_ ," his foe in his hand answered, "Pegasus!" he cried out, causing the light around the spinning top to shine even brighter, "Special move!" he commanded as it got closer, "Galaxy Nova…" he kept going, while Jiemma had absolutely no time to react, "…PIERCE!" he exclaimed just as it shot right through the scar on his opponent's chest, making him cough up blood while it went out of his back, landing on the ground as it continued spinning. A few moments of silence with just the sound of rain pouring down passed by, as everyone in the area was left stunned by the final attack. The former guildmaster let out a grunt as he stumbled backwards, falling over while he subconsciously let go of Gingka, allowing him to land upon the ground on his feet.

"I-Impossible…" the demonized human uttered before he collided with the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to build up around him, dissipating instantly due to the rain. Blood poured out from his wounds while he lay there, unconscious from the bout. Meanwhile, Pegasus sped back towards its user, jumping up to allow him to catch it with his right hand, having it stop completely. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before taking a look at his beyblade, seeing that the bloodstains it had gained from the fight were completely washed away by the rain. In the meantime, his comrades all managed to stand back up, starting to develop smiles on their faces as the battle appeared to be over. The rainfall then ceased, enticing Ash to look up and smile, seeing that the clouds overhead were clearing, with a few rays of sunlight shining down. One of them gazed upon Jiemma, whose body began to shine in a bright blue light, catching the attentions of the others. After a few moments as they gathered around it, the body vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of his presence except for the stains of blood on the ground.

"Is he… dead?" the Pokémon trainer guessed while Pikachu crawled up onto his right shoulder.

"I think so," his Omni Force teammate answered, glancing down at where their enemy once was, "At any rate…" he began, putting his right hand up into the air, still holding Pegasus, "we won," he stated, grinning all the while. All those around him smiled as well, glad that that they had finally finished the battle, especially Erza.

' _Thank you, Gingka,_ ' she inwardly said to herself, grateful for his help and resolve.

 **END**

 **And… the battle's over! It'll be fun to wrap this all up nicely in the next chapter, but for now… let's go onto our famous Q &A session!**

 **Q &A**

 **Randomman: Ash, How have you been reacting to all the questions involving you and Mirajane getting together? Also, what do you think one of the best Pokémon teams would be?**

 **Ash: *** **blushes madly** *****

 **Gingka: Oh boy…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **Ash: *** **recomposes himself** *** As for that other question, I don't know what Pokémon team would be the best… I guess it all depends how well you raise your team!**

 **Randomman: NegaiFreak, have the members of the Omni Force been to the universes of other FanFictions? Also, if some of the enemies from the universes The Omni Force have been to are multiverse traveling, what happens when they try something?**

 **NegaiFreak: For the first question, not yet. Some writers have been inspired by my ideas and are working to create stories based around the Omni Force, but nothing has been made official yet. As for the second question, there has been no case of any villain multiverse traveling, at least not until Eon does it in "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover". There may be another story that'll feature the concept of a villain in an alternate universe, but that'll be saved for another time.**

 **Ben 10 Expert: I'm pretty sure that if you aren't allowed to recreate an exploding universe, you shouldn't be allowed to go multiverse traveling to fix other people's problems. (Sorry)**

 **NegaiFreak: … Really? I'm sorry, I know that this isn't a question, but I'd like to clarify some things from this comment. The MPG/multiverse traveling for Ben and over half of the Omni Force occurred long before he had to recreate his universe as Alien X. Also, Azmuth was the one who developed the MPGs to allow for their multiverse traveling, so I don't see how Alien X fits in there as a problem. And I don't believe the intergalactic court would have a problem with alternate universe traveling. Last but not least, and this is important, it's** _ **just**_ **a FanFiction. I don't care if you're skeptical of my concepts, but I'd rather prefer that you at least leave it as a question over a simple statement. Again, I'm sorry for bringing this review up, but it just got to me.**

 **RandomDaMan: Erza, why do you slam people into your breastplate to thank them? It doesn't give a good impression of gratitude. (I'm going to run now)**

 **Erza: Really? I had always thought it** _ **was**_ **a good impression of gratitude.**

 **Gingka: It does hurt, ya know…**

 **Erza: Well, you and Ash both deserve another for helping us defeat Jiemma. *** **slams the two into her breastplate** *****

 **Gingka & Ash: OW!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright guys, not sure if you're aware but I managed to make a short sneak peak for my next story and I want you all, besides NegaiFreak, to check out. When you do, what do you think of it?**

 **Ash: Wow, that looks great!**

 **Erza: I'm impressed. *** **crosses arms** *** This certainly seems like it'll be an interesting story.**

 **Gingka: Definitely.**

 **Pikachu: Pika! *** **nods** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka and Erza, there is a video of Tommy the green ranger VS Ryu. Before you watch it, which would you think would win the fight? After you watch, what is your reactions to it?**

 **Gingka: Not sure. I'll go with the green ranger guy…**

 **Erza: In that case, I choose Ryu. Now let's see who won this battle…**

 **-Everyone watches video of the battle-**

 **Erza: Uh…**

 **Gingka: Well, I win, Titania… *** **gets smacked on the head** *** OW!**

 **Erza: It was still a good battle, nonetheless.**

 **Gingka: Ergh… Yeah…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, if you ever meet the evil Ash, who used to control you back at the Battle Frontier's Battle Pyramid, would you battle him?**

 **Ash: …Absolutely. I don't ever want anyone like going around battling people to take what's theirs!**

 **Mirajane: Ash…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, have you ever used a lightsaber before?**

 **Gingka: Nope. What exactly is it?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, have you even battled any member of the Omni Force?**

 **Mirajane: Not really… I remember being challenged by Rainbow Dash a couple of times after the Grand Magic Games… but I never really gave her the chance to fight me since we were so busy.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, ever fought Darth Maul or Darth Vader?**

 **Erza: I know neither of those two… However, they do sound like worthy opponents. Perhaps I may face up to them someday.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, sorry about showing you that video of your battle, I was hoping you would win. Anyway, ever met Yoshi from The Mario Bros. universe?**

 **Pikachu: *** **holds out paws in a placating manner** *** Pika… Pika pi, chu pika…**

 **Ash: I don't think we've been to that universe before, let alone met anybody…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, Kirby defeated Majin Buu in Death Battle. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Erza: Wow.**

 **Ash: That was incredible!**

 **Gingka: I'll say. Wonder if Kirby'd ever wanna be a member of the Omni Force… If we ever meet him, that is.**

 **Mirajane: Oh, he's so cute!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash and Mirajane, is your never-say-die attitude really that big? Like during your battle in the last few chapters?**

 **Ash: Definitely! We'd never give in to someone else! Right, Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika!**

 **Mirajane: That never-say-die attitude of ours probably saved us in the last chapter. But I know that I can trust Ash to keep his faith! *** **smiles brightly at him** *****

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** Uh, th-thanks, Mira…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pi…**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for Gingka: Will Raiden from the Metal Gear universe join your team?**

 **Gingka: *** **tilts head** *** Got no idea who that is…**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Yeah, he's some sort of a kind cyborg ninja.**

 **Gingka: Oh, cool. Not sure we've ever been to his universe though…**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce: Question for Mirajane: Saludos, tengo una pregunta para usted. Tengo curiosidad... ya que cuando se hizo conocido a todos los miembros de la Omni Force?**

 **Mirajane: Um… *** **confused** *****

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hey, Mira, I can translate that. He said: "Greetings, I have a question for you. I'm curious... since when did you met all the members of the Omni Force?"**

 **Mirajane: Oh, that was back when the team first visited and Gingka fought against Erza! They were all** _ **so**_ **interesting!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes slightly out of flattery** *****

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for NegaiFreak: Will Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby join the Omni Force? They seem cool.**

 **NegaiFreak: Possibly as honorary members, but I don't believe they'd make strong main member type heroes for the Omni Force.**

 **Callisto Palaiologou Chronis: Question for Erza: *talks shyly* Geia sas, to ónomá mou einai Kallistó. Chaíro polý, écho mia erótisi. Den boreite na nikisei éna mátso enklimatíes? An symveí káti na mou peíte giatí? *gets scared of Erza* Parakaló min mou káneis kakó.**

 **Erza: Um, miss? Are you all right?**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Erza, she said: "Hello, my name is Callisto. Nice to meet you, I have a question. Did you defeat a bunch of villains? If that happened tell me why? Please don't hurt me." Um, Erza, Callisto is being scared and shy when it comes to a bunch of people. She's also good at chess! *Callisto is behind Dietrich's back, as she was peeking towards Erza.***

 **Erza: I've defeated plenty of enemies in my lifetime. I even took down one hundred monsters during an event in the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Gingka: Whoa.**

 **Oswäld Willhelm Zimmermänn: Question for Ash: Haben Sie schon einmal verwendet eine Master Ball, bei jeder Fahrt Ihres Lebens?**

 **Ash: Uh… excuse me?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hey, Ash, He said: "Have you ever used a Master Ball in your life?"**

 **Ash: Nope. I've only seen one used in my whole life, and it didn't even work if I remember right…**

 **Oswäld Willhelm Zimmermänn: Ich habe einen Witz für Sie Ash, "Warum hat der Fisch erröten?" "Weil es unten offenen Meer gesehen habe." *Oswäld laugh so hard, but my OCs and the Omni Force don't***

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Was that supposed to be funny? Because that joke doesn't make any sense to me. *Oswäld nods at Dietrich.***

 **Pikachu: Pika pi?**

 **Ash: What was that all about?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Ash, he said this joke: I have a joke for you Ash, "Why did the fish blush?" "Because it saw the ocean's bottom."**

 **Ash: Uh…**

 **Nikka Khatleyevna Vynnychenko: Question for Everybody: Bud' laska, ne zaperechuyete miy ukrayins'kyy seredniy im'ya, u mene ye pytannya, koly zh Azmuth stvoryv MPG?**

 **-Everyone develops confused expressions-**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Everyone, this is what she said: "Please don't mind my Ukrainian middle name. I have a question. When did Azmuth created the MPG?**

 **NegaiFreak: I got this one. Azmuth invented the MPG after Ben had accidentally gone into Ash's universe, and then Naruto's. He had it when he first met Gingka, but didn't have it once he met Rex.**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little Q &A, folks! Now it's time to go into the sneak peek for the next chapter of "The Mega Protocol"! Keep in mind that this isn't completely finalized, and likely will be subjected to change once the Team Flare arc has ended in Pokémon XY&Z. That said, enjoy!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **Continuing their trek down the long, dark hallway, Gingka, Ben, and Rainbow looked around, seeing nothing except the metal walls around them.**

 **"Ugh…" the latter of the three groaned, folding her arms behind her head, "Really wish we didn't have to split up…" she muttered with a bored look in her eyes.**

 **"Not like we had a choice," her boyfriend pointed out, getting her attention as she glanced over at him, "Team Flare's running amok all over the place…" he mentioned, placing his right hand onto his chin, "But why** _ **here**_ **of all places?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at the surrounding area.**

 **"I've got a hunch it's not a coincidence…" the beyblader answered, clenching his fists tightly as they walked on.**

 **"So how come you haven't butted in on this Team Flare stuff till now?" the Omnitrix bearer asked his teammate, raising an eyebrow towards him.**

 **"Ash didn't tell me about it until after he and the others went into Terminus Cave," he explained in response, crossing his arms over his chest, "It didn't sound like a big deal to me at first," he admitted, "but I heard about Alain getting involved, I got worried," he said, much to the surprise of his comrades.**

 **"So you** _ **know**_ **Alain?" the rainbow haired girl guessed, receiving a nod from the shaggy haired teen.**

 **"He and I fought once," he mentioned to them, "Afterwards, I found out he got involved in all kinds of crazy stuff…" he added, recalling the events he had heard about from Professor Sycamore.**

 **"And he's the one you told me about, right?" the Omni Force leader inquired as he arched his eyebrow again.**

 **"Yeah," Gingka replied, "We all need to be on the lookout for 'im…" he pointed out with a serious expression, "By the way…" he continued, looking back at Ben, "how come you and Rook brought Mirajane along?" he asked, making him blink in surprise.**

 **"Hey, she's the one who wanted to come along and make sure things we're goin' okay," he claimed in reply, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "We even gave 'er a UT to track down Ash and his friends," he added to him.**

 **"Heh," he chuckled, "Bet that's not the only reason she came…" he noted, causing Rainbow to raise an eyebrow out of suspicion.**

 **"You** _ **know**_ **something about that, don't you?" she guessed, unfolding her arms as she narrowed her eyes onto him.**

 **"You could say that…" he answered with a shrug, making her puff her cheeks in frustration while her boyfriend was left befuddled. Just then, the three of them took of a faint light at the end of the tunnel, widening their eyes as they let off grins.**

 **"That an exit?" the rainbow haired girl inquired, blinking at the sight of it.**

 **"Whatever it is," the Omnitrix bearer began as they all started jogging towards it, "I'm sure it's better than wandering around these dark hallways," he said while his shaggy haired teammate went on ahead into the lighted area, gasping as he saw that it was a dirt battlefield with standing rafters above it, and viewer booths high up on both sides.**

 **'** _ **I've got a bad feeling about this…**_ **' he muttered to himself, glancing around for signs of anything suspicious within the large room. Meanwhile, his teammates stood at the entrance, with the female of the two placing her hands at her hips as she pouted.**

 **"Oh, great…" she grumbled, "I bet this is a trap, isn't it?" she inquired, crossing her arms while the Omni Force leader glanced around at the area.**

 **"Whaddaya think, Gingka?" he asked his comrade, catching his attention while he turned to face them.**

 **"Way I see it," he began as lights at the entrance began flashing red, "we should-" Without warning, a red energy barrier suddenly appeared between him and his teammates, much to their shock while they all gasped.**

 **"Hey!" Rainbow yelled, punching the wall over and over, making it only pulsate, "What's the… big idea?!" she shouted in between failed hits. Ben was about to reach for the device on his wrist, but suddenly heard the sound of a click, enticing both him and his girlfriend to turn around and see multiple Team Flare grunts standing behind them, aiming their laser guns right at them.**

 **"Ben! Dash!" the beyblader exclaimed, grabbing the hilt of his sword as he was about to pull it out.**

 **"** _ **Oh,**_ **" a deep, male voice echoed through a loudspeaker, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, "** _ **so you've finally arrived…**_ **" he noted, enticing him to turn his head towards the viewer section of the stadium, seeing the tall, orange haired man standing right by the window, having his arms crossed. The other Omni Force members looked over at him as well, developing perplexed expressions on their faces.**

 **"Who are you?" the shaggy haired teen asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.**

 **"** _ **My name is Lysandre,**_ **" he responded through the speaker system, "** _ **I'm the owner of the company you and your friends have been lurking around in,**_ **" he explained, "** _ **and the boss of Team Flare,**_ **" he mentioned, making Gingka and his comrades all gasp in shock.**

 **"The… boss?!" he questioned, being in complete disbelief. Meanwhile, a set of sliding doors opened in another area, allowing Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Fluttershy, Infernape, and Mirajane to run in, only to find that it was an enclosed space with a large viewing window.**

 **"Dead end…" the former of the group muttered, looking around for signs of anything. Suddenly, the access to the room suddenly shut itself, catching the attention of the white haired beauty. She turned around and attempted to pry it open, grunting loudly as she gritted her teeth. "Mira?" her beloved uttered in confusion, glancing over to see what she was trying to do, along with the others.**

 **"Ergh!" she growled, removing her hands from the door.**

 **"Neen ja," the Water/Dark type chimed in, catching her attention as she looked to see him jump up, having his right foot glow a bright blue, "Grenin…" he began as he aimed it at the door, "JA!" he exclaimed, striking it fiercely. However, as he jumped away from it, his friends saw that there was barely even a dent upon it.**

 **"We're locked in…" the Satan Soul user realized, developing a worried expression.**

 **"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon uttered out of concern as his ears flopped down. He then perked up as he took notice of the light grayish cerise haired girl looking through the window with trembling eyes of shock, much to his confusion as he tilted his head.**

 **"Fur, fer naype?" her Fire/Fighting type asked, trotting up beside her to see what she was looking at, widening his own eyes at it.**

 **"What's wrong, you two?" the raven haired boy asked, heading over to them with the others.**

 **"D-Down there…" Fluttershy stammered in reply, pointing towards what she was looking at. Everyone glanced down and gasped in shock, seeing that they had arrived in a viewer's booth for the battlefield where Gingka was. Upon noticing his teammate, Ash immediately perked up.**

 **"Gingka!" he cried out, catching the beyblader's attention as he looked up and widened his eyes to see his allies on the booth opposite from Lysandre's.**

 **"You guys!" he yelled to them.**

 **"** _ **As you can see,**_ **" the Team Flare leader began through the loudspeaker system, enticing him to turn and look at him again with an angered expression in his eyes, "** _ **we have some of your friends as captives,**_ **" he noted as his grunts held Ben and Rainbow at gunpoint, about to lead them away.**

 **"Let them go!" the shaggy haired teen demanded, grabbing the hilt of his sword tightly as he was about to pull it out.**

 **"** _ **Oh, I will,**_ **" the orange haired man promised, unfolding his arms, "** _ **That is, once you and your friends are all beaten…**_ **" he stated eerily to him, making him clench his teeth in rage.**

 **"Who is that?" Mirajane asked, blinking in confusion.**

 **"Not sure…" her beloved responded honestly, "Maybe he's… the leader of Team Flare?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow out of thought.**

 **"Pika…" his partner said, nodding in agreement. Fluttershy however, couldn't help but show off her worried expression, feeling as if something horrible was about to happen upon seeing her rainbow haired friend and the Omnitrix bearer get taken away by the foot soldiers.**

 **"** _ **Now… Gingka Hagane, correct?**_ **" Lysandre implied, making the beyblader blink in surprise, "** _ **I have to give you my sincerest congratulations,**_ **" he confessed, "** _ **You've defeated countless Mega Evolution users such as Gurkinn from Shalour City,**_ **" he recalled, "** _ **and even battled the likes of Diantha and my subordinate…**_ **" he mentioned, making him gasp out of shock.**

 **"Subordinate…?" he uttered in confusion, suddenly hearing the sound of a gate opening before him, revealing a familiar figure walking out from the light. He widened his eyes upon seeing who it was, clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth angrily. The others up in the viewer's booth all gasped, too, with the animal whisperer having the most stunned expression on her face while she saw who it was.**

 **"A-A-Alain!" she stuttered in exclamation, astonished to see him standing there on the battlefield.**

 **"No way…" Ash said out of disbelief, "Alain's… working for Team Flare?!" he questioned, sweating madly out of shock while his crush beside him nervously bit her lip. The Pokémon had frightened expressions on their faces as well, seeing him stare down the shaggy haired teen blankly while he glared back, having his rage build immensely.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **A lot of emphasis being put on the Fluttershy X Alain pairing here, because I feel that could really be tested with Alain's role in the series right now. But anyways, we've got just a chapter left of "Resolve" before it all wraps up! Stay tuned!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **I'm always gonna be there for you. Just like I know you'll be there for me.**_

 **~Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Erza in That's the Power to Live**


	8. EPISODE IV PART II

**Folks, this is it! The last chapter of "Resolve" is about to begin! Similar to ending of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover", there'll be a future nod with some of the characters. Also, the sneak peek for this chapter is more of a drabble than anything else, focusing on the moment when Ben Tennyson confesses his feelings for Rainbow Dash.**

 **That aside, it's time to wrap up "Resolve" with the last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **RESOLVE**

Bubbles floated in what appeared to be a cylindrical glass container, which was held upright amongst plenty of others in what appeared to a dark room. Inside of it, the figure of Jiemma lurked, with his arms missing while tentacle-like appendages were upon his body, appearing to regenerate his limbs slowly. His eyes began to flutter open, with his vision being slightly blurred because of the strange liquid his body was immersed in. He took notice of his lost body parts, gritting his teeth in frustration before letting out an enraged yell, squirming around while bubbles continued to rise in his tube.

"FAIRIES! FAIRIES!" he exclaimed loudly while a figure approached his tube from the outside, "I'LL KILL THEM!" he declared fiercely, roaring as he bashed his head against the glass.

"Hm," a feminine voice scoffed, catching his attention as glanced over, "What a shame…" she muttered, "Someone as powerful and vicious as you was defeated…" she mentioned in a mocking tone, causing his ire to rise.

"I won't lose again!" he stated angrily, "Next time I see those fairy brats…" he began, "they're as good as dead…" he grumbled, still wriggling around a little. The female figure before him just let out a small laugh from her lips, turning around and walking away.

"Fairies, huh?" she uttered to herself, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she trotted off into the distance of the dark room. Meanwhile, back in the Fiore capital of Crocus, citizens were starting to become concerned as they had seen plumes of building dust and sudden signs of rainfall upon the outskirts, along with the sounds of yells.

"What the heck's been goin' on out there?" a man asked, arching an eyebrow out of confusion as he looked into the distance.

"Maybe it's that monster again…" a woman with a young boy beside her suggested, beginning to tremble in fear, "It might attack the city!" she mentioned, wrapping her arms around her child in a protective manner.

"Thought I heard a buncha' screamin' out there…" another man pointed out, scratching his right cheek with his right index finger, "Sounded like there was some kinda brawl…" he added to the people he was talking with.

"I bet it was those Fairy Tail wizards who came in yesterday!" one male chimed in, "They must've been called to take that monster down 'fore it attacks the kingdom!" he realized while everyone grew more and more anxious.

"Hey, over there!" a girl cried out, pointing towards the distance, enticing a few people to glance over. They gasped upon seeing Erza, Gingka, Mirajane, and Ash walking upon the streets, with the latter's Pokémon following behind, trotting along the path as they all had scrapes and bruises upon their bodies. A few members of the crowd gathered broke out into relieved sighs, while others still had gaping mouths of disbelief plastered on their faces.

"E-Erza… Titania…" one stammered in shock as she and her allies approached the crowd, having noticed their reactions.

"Is everyone here all right?" she asked, going up to one of the citizens.

"Y-Yeah…" a man replied, stuttering, "We were just seein' all the dust clouds in the distance and thought somethin' was up…" he told her, letting a drop of nervous sweat roll down the side of his head.

"You don't need to worry yourselves anymore," the requip mage reassured, causing him to raise an eyebrow out of confusion, "Everyone," she began to citizens gathered, catching all of their attentions, "we have vanquished the monster that's been rampaging across your city's outskirts in the recent weeks," she explained, making them all widen their eyes out of surprise, "Therefore, Crocus is safe!" she stated. After a moment of people chattering in disbelief, the crowd broke out into cheers, causing the team to grin out of flattery.

"They defeated the beast?!" one exclaimed in shock.

"That's Fairy Tail for ya!" another man responded, "They've been the strongest in Fiore ever since the Grand Magic Games!" he mentioned with a relieved smile.

"I heard the reward for that job was over fifty million…" one male pointed out with a raised eyebrow, which caught the attention of the scarlet haired wizard, "Wonder what they're gonna do with it…" he pondered, putting his hand upon his chin while a grin graced the lips of the S-class mage.

"For those of you that may know the clients that tasked us with this mission," she started to say, causing them to turn their attentions back onto her, "I'd like for you to inform them that we'll take just half of the reward," she explained, much to their surprise as they all gasped.

"Wh-Why?!" one woman asked with a stammer.

"The reward's big enough as it is," the Satan Soul user chimed in, "so we thought donating half of it to Crocus wouldn't be so bad," she noted as she tilted her head to the side, smiling brightly.

"Besides," Erza continued, bringing the attention back to her, "we know how the city's still recovering from the events that happened during the games and such," she mentioned, making them develop rather surprised expressions.

"That's… true…" a man admitted, scratching the top of his head, "Thank you so much, Titania," he said out of gratitude, bowing to her.

"It was our pleasure," she replied, letting a little giggle escape her lips. In the background the beyblader just watched as she went on to reassure the rest of the citizens gathered that there was no longer anything to fear. He crossed his arms as a grin spread on his own lips, glad that the mission had been successful.

' _Givin' a little back, huh?_ ' he inwardly guessed after hearing his comrade's proclamation, ' _That's definitely Erza for ya…_ ' he muttered to himself, chuckling a little.

 **EPISODE IV PART II**

The rest of the day went along rather slowly for the group as they all trotted back to the Honey Bone Inn, settling themselves back into their room right away. Because of the fatigue and pain they had to endure throughout the whole day, they decided to head down to the inn's bathhouse rather early, just as the sun was starting to set. Down there, the men already inside were a little freaked out to see the raven haired boy's Pokémon in the warm pool with him, relaxing in the water. The shaggy haired teen was sitting upon a stool just a few feet away from the water, wringing out a soapy washcloth before applying it to the cuts on his chest. He felt the singe of pain as he did so, gritting his teeth while he rubbed the cloth back and forth. When others began to ask how he received such cuts, he told them all about what had happened earlier in the day, fighting alongside his comrades to defeat the behemoth that threatened to attack the capital. The Pokémon trainer vouched for his story, smiling brightly as he too was relieved that it had all come to an end. Later on, the loudspeaker lacrima went off, causing all of the men besides the Omni Force members and the creatures to develop excited expressions on their faces. It then announced the bathhouse's Mixed Hour, with the perverted males leaving rather instantly.

"Goo?" Goodra uttered out of confusion, blinking rapidly.

"Think we should get out?" Ash questioned to his teammate outside of the water, peeking over at him as he finished scrubbing his arms.

"Nah," he answered, "I think we handle a few more minutes this time around," he added, much to the surprise of his companion as he blinked.

"Yeah, I guess go," he agreed, blushing slightly while he rubbed the back of his wet head with his right hand in a sheepish manner.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu sighed as his ears flopped down. His comrades all let off confused looks, raising their eyebrows while their bodies sank into the warmth of the pool. Just then, the curtains at the entrance to the men's side flapped open, catching everyone's attention as Gingka smiled, seeing both Erza and Mirajane standing there, wearing nothing but towels over their bodies. Frogadier and Hawlucha both blanked out upon seeing them in such a state, having their faces flush a bright red.

"It's been quite a long day for us, hasn't it?" the requip mage inquired as she tied her hair up into a bun, while her guild mate had hers down, smiling brightly.

"Sure has," the beyblader agreed, folding his arms behind his head while he grinned and closed his eyes, "You need help washing up?" he offered, batting an eye towards his fellow redhead, who blinked out of surprise, but smiled soon afterwards.

"I'd appreciate that," she responded with a nod, going over and setting a stool right beside him, letting her towel drop down from her body.

"It sure seems like you two are getting along better!" the take over wizard noted with a giggle, turning her attention over to the lone boy in the pool, "Ash," she began, catching his attention, "would you mind if I stepped in?" she asked politely.

"Not at all!" he replied with a smile, not being nervous whatsoever, much to the shock of Pikachu and the others upon seeing his interactions with his crush prior to the moment. She let off another giggle, stepping into the water after she removed her towel, enticing the males to all glance away in a gentlemanly manner as she sank down.

"Ah…" she moaned out of relief, having only a bit of her cleavage show from the obscurity of the water and steam. She then glanced over at the raven haired boy, smiling at him as he grinned back, completely rid of all his anxieties of being around her in such a position. His partner grinned happily, glad that he appeared to have matured.

"So what are you gonna do with the reward money?" the shaggy haired teen asked Erza after he rubbed his shoulders with his washcloth, letting soap run down them.

"I'll likely buy replacements for some of my armors and weapons with my half of the reward," she replied, "I also might try to design another set of armor for myself," she added with a confident grin.

"And I'm using my half for the usual," Mirajane chimed in, "Gotta make sure my family's got enough to eat, right?" she inquired rhetorically to the boy beside her, who laughed in agreement, along with Gingka.

"Still…" the one known as Titania began, developing a serious expression as she caught the attention of the one next to her, "I never anticipated that we'd have to fight Jiemma…" she mentioned as she stopped rubbing her washcloth upon her legs, clenching it tightly in her hands.

"And to think we ran right into Sting before then…" the beyblader added, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it, "What are you gonna do?" he asked the S-class wizard.

"I'll let Master Makarov know about the situation once we return," she explained in reply, "After that, I suppose writing a letter to Sabertooth about Jiemma would be the best thing to do…" she told him, developing a rather somber and shamed expression. However, she then felt a hand touch her left shoulder, enticing her to glance over and see her comrade's reassuring grin as he looked at her.

"Don't worry," he said, "I know everything'll work out in the end," he noted, chuckling. She was a bit surprised by his point, but grinned out of agreement, turning her back to him.

"Would it be all right if you got my back for me?" she asked him nicely.

"Sure," he replied, picking up her washcloth and applying it to her back, rubbing it down as a slight blush came across her cheeks. Having seen their interaction, Mirajane and Ash both smiled, glad that things between the two redheads had finally been resolved. Meanwhile, Frogadier was eyeing the former of the two from afar in the water, having most of his body sunk down into it while his nose and eyes were out. His sights were focused upon the white haired beauty's breasts, one of which he remembered accidentally touching earlier in the day. His curiosity was overwhelming his usually gentlemanly manner around females as his face flushed.

"Ga deer…" he sighed, trying to purge his mind of such thoughts.

"Lu cha," a familiar voice uttered, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise as he turned to see Hawlucha standing right behind him, having his arms crossed while an upset expression was on his face.

"Pika…" another voice squeaked, catching the Water type's attention as he stood up with a gasp, noticing Pikachu right there as well, also looking angry with him.

"F-F-Froga!" he stammered in plea, waving his arms around in a placating manner to his comrades, "Guh… ga deer!" he claimed, sweating madly out of nervousness. Unfortunately for him, the Wrestling Pokémon had his right claw glow a bright white, making him grimace in realization. Just a moment later, both humans in the pool heard the sounds of loud splashing, looking over to see the Bubble Frog Pokémon trying to avoid getting hit by the Fighting/Flying type's chops, while the Mouse Pokémon just watched on.

"Hey, guys?" their trainer questioned, wondering what was going on, as were both his other Pokémon and his crush, "What's gotten into you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Lu… CHA!" Hawlucha exclaimed as he threw down another chop, only to have it miss as it caused the water to splash right onto Mirajane, who yelped out of surprise while the boy beside her gasped, seeing the water drip down from her.

"M-Mira, I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized with a stutter while she coughed a little, "I swear, I don't know why they-!" Before he could say anything else, he felt water suddenly splash upon his face, making him blink out of confusion as he saw that it was the take over wizard who performed the action, giggling cheekily. A smirk then came across the raven haired boy's lips as he reeled his arms back. "Okay then…" he concurred, pushing his appendages forward to launch a powerful wave of water towards her.

"Whoa!" she yelped, dodging it as she swam to the side, laughing out of having so much fun, launching another wave of water his way, which he blocked with his arms. While they continued their little game, the beyblader watched with a grin on his face as the girl he was washing had her right hand upon her chin, thinking about what had conspired today, and what would happen next.

' _How DID Jiemma gain that kind of demonic power?_ ' she asked herself, ' _And did he know about Minerva's disappearance?_ ' she wondered inwardly, narrowing her eyes. The shaggy haired teen took notice of her expression, realizing that she was still hung up over the events from earlier. In an uncharacteristically cheeky fashion, he dropped the washcloth in his hands, grasping her shoulders and pinching them, causing her to instantly perk up.

"Eep!" she yelped in pain, crossing her arms before placing her hands on her shoulders, turning her head with a huff, "Gingka!" she yelled, glaring at him as he chuckled.

"Just relax," he advised, placing his left hand onto her right over her shoulder, "After all," he continued, glancing over towards the pool, "they're havin' a good time," he mentioned, enticing her to take a look, widening her eyes a little out of surprise to see her guild mate playfully splashing around with the Pokémon trainer. Her eyes ended up sparkling upon viewing the adorable scene, while the beyblader just smiled, going back to washing himself.

' _It's sure been quite a day…_ ' he noted inwardly while Frogadier was being held in a chokehold from Hawlucha, growling angrily as Pikachu tried to separate the two before things could get worse. Goodra and Fletchinder just sighed from exasperation, not wanting to intervene as they were too relaxed in the water. Later that evening, the whole group was back up in the room as all the Pokémon, minus the Electric type, had been returned to their Poké Balls. Mirajane was helping wrap bandages around Gingka's torso, dressed in her pajamas along with both Erza and Ash. The one she was assisting had just a pair of white boxers upon himself, patiently waiting for her to finish as she ripped the cloth away from the roll, allowing her to have it tied down.

"There!" she said, allowing him to look down and see the bandages wrapped up to his chest, with some also upon his left shoulder in order to hold it together.

"Does it still hurt?" the requip mage asked out of concern, seeing him place his right hand upon his chest.

"A little…" he confessed in reply as the Satan Soul user backed away from him, "Though it's not too bad," he reassured, making both girls smile.

"I'm really glad that we all survived that bout…" the scarlet haired wizard mentioned, leaning against the wall.

"Same…" her guild mate agreed, "If it wasn't Ash's determination," she kept going, catching the raven haired boy's attention as he was lying upon his bed, "I don't think we'd be out of that mess in one piece," she admitted, smiling at him.

"N-No problem…" he replied as he blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I just didn't wanna give up is all…" he added, scratching at his cheek with his right index finger while his crush giggled.

"So," the scarlet haired wizard began, getting everyone's attention, "I suppose you'll be heading back to your universe first thing in the morning, correct?" she inquired to the Omni Force members, who blinked in surprise.

"Actually, I was thinkin' we could all head back to Fairy Tail and then head off," Gingka told her as an answer, "That way, we could explain to Makarov what exactly went down better," he mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Agreed," Erza concurred as she smiled, while the take over wizard beside her let out a tired yawn.

"Huh…" she sighed, "Well, I'm off to bed," she said, heading towards the door through to the other room, "Good night, you guys!" she called out to her teammates.

"Night, Mira!" Ash replied, letting out his own yawn of fatigue, falling back down onto his divan as his eyelids began to shut.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked, lying down upon a pillow as his ears flopped. The two redheads remaining in the room let grins grace their lips, before the female began heading for the doorway.

"Get yourself plenty of rest," she advised to her comrade, "You've earned it," she added, making him nod in response.

"You, too," he said, causing her to stop for a moment and glance back at him in surprise, before letting a small smile come across her lips, leaving through the bathroom and shutting the door.

 **X**

Back in Magnolia the next day, the sun was shining quite brightly as a few clouds were looming overhead, moving across the skyline. It seemed like a rather quiet day at the Fairy Tail guild, as outside, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were sitting at the entrance steps, watching Natsu, Gray, and Happy apparently doing something rather interesting.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" the blonde haired girl muttered with her right hand against her cheek, having a blank, annoyed expression on her face. Before her, the two rambunctious teens were at it again, but in a different scenario. The fire dragon slayer had his scale-patterned scarf wrapped around both his neck and his head, giving him the appearance of a certain beyblader as he had his spiky hair stick up.

"LET IT… RIP!" he exclaimed, suddenly hurling something from his right hand, which landed onto the ground, starting to spin. However, it slowed down rather quickly as it turned out to be just a wooden spinning top, which span out onto the ground. "Go, Samurai Pegasus!" its user yelled, not noticing that it had stopped spinning completely.

"Ha!" the ice mage laughed, catching his attention as he looked over at him, seeing that he was wearing a red cap backwards upon his head, "You think your stupid top can handle my power?" he guessed sarcastically, throwing his right hand out, "Now I choose you, Pikachu!" he called out, posing like the Pokémon trainer.

"Aye, sir!" the blue furred cat responded, adorning pointy, paper ears and a paper lightning bolt tail upon his form as he jumped forth, landing before the onyx haired teen, who had subconsciously removed his orange shirt.

"Hm…" Natsu uttered, crossing his arms in thought, "I'm startin' to think we're never gonna get the hang of this…" he confessed to his guild mate.

"Yeah…" he agreed, "I'm not feeling the whole _Ash_ vibe…" he added, rubbing the back of his head while not realizing that he had taken off his jeans as well.

"And I don't think I'd work out as a mouse…" the exceed pointed out bluntly with a raised right paw.

"What the heck are you guys even doing anyway?!" the celestial wizard yelled, catching their attentions as they glanced over at her, seeing her stand up and place her hands onto her hips.

"We're doin' what Erza told us to," her spiky haired comrade answered bluntly with his arms folded behind his head.

"I thought she told you two to _act_ more like Ash and Gingka!" she pointed out as a drop of sweat rolled down from her head, "Not _be_ like them!" she added in a frustrated tone.

"Well, it's kinda hard to do when flame brain's nowhere near as cool as Gingka is…" Gray mentioned mockingly, causing the fire dragon slayer to develop a tick mark upon his forehead while he growled.

"At least Ash doesn't strip, ya big perv!" he yelled angrily, enticing the ice mage to glance down and gasp, panicking as he looked frantically around for his clothes.

"Huh…" Wendy and Carla sighed out of exasperation from afar, tired of the boys' antics. Lucy was not surprised to see them bickering and being silly like had always been, having a blank expression on her face. She then perked up as she suddenly took notice of a pair of figures coming towards them, making her turn to see that Elfman and Lisanna Strauss were approaching them.

"Hey, you guys!" she cried out in greeting, jogging over to them as she had caught their attentions.

"Hi, Lucy!" the short haired girl responded with a simple wave, while the others trotted over to them, "How are ya doin'?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Eh, fine…" the celestial mage answered honestly, scratching at her right cheek with her index finger, "We've been watchin' those two act like idiots all morning as usual…" she mentioned, gesturing towards the teenage boys, who glanced at each other in confusion.

"Some things never change," the female take over wizard pointed out, causing both her and her blonde haired friend to giggle uncontrollably.

"Anyways," the Beast Soul user chimed in, catching their attentions as they stopped laughing for the moment, "you guys know if Mira and the others got back from their job yet?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so…" Lucy replied, placing her right hand upon her chin, "If they were," she continued, "there'd probably be a big fuss about it," she noted with narrowed eyes.

"She's got a point, big bro," Lisanna mentioned to the muscular man, catching his attention, "Besides," she kept going, "I bet they're just resting themselves up before getting back," she confessed, having a bright smile on her face.

"Still…" the white haired male began as he scratched at his cheek, "a man can't help but worry about his big sis…" he admitted, glancing away as a slight blush came across his cheeks.

"I wouldn't worry," the sky dragon slayer chimed in, catching their attentions, "After all, Ash is with her!" she pointed out, making them all smile in realization, chuckling a little. Just then, Natsu's nose started to perk up, enticing him turn and widen his eyes to see something heading towards them, grinning brightly.

"Hey, Natsu," his exceed began, having noticed his excited expression, "somethin' up?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that," the spiky haired wizard responded, gesturing towards the gateway to the guild hall, causing him to glance over and gasp out of surprise. The others heard his reaction and took notice of what he saw, developing excited expressions to see the group of four trotting towards them, with Erza adorning her Heart Kreuz attire and hauling her cart of immense luggage behind her. The others with her were dressed in their day clothes, happily walking in.

"Mira!" a voice cried out, catching her attention as she looked over to see her siblings and fellow guild mates coming towards her. The short haired girl embraced her in a loving hug, which she returned. "How'd the mission turn out?" she asked her.

"It was a _little_ difficult, to be honest…" she answered with a nervous grin, "But we got the job done," she told her and everyone else, making them all smile.

"Sure looks like you had a rough time…" Gray mentioned, noting that there were a few scrapes and scars, along with bandages upon the bodies of the Omni Force members and S-Class wizards.

"You still got the job done, right?" Natsu inquired with a cheeky grin.

"Heh," the beyblader chuckled, "Why would we be back if we didn't?" he asked sarcastically, laughing alongside him.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu greeted to Happy and Carla, jumping down from his trainer's left shoulder to meet them at eye level.

"It's nice to see you in one piece," the latter of the two exceeds responded with a small giggle, causing the Mouse Pokémon to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"So did you really beat that monster thing?" Lisanna asked her older sister, who merely nodded in reply as she relinquished herself from her.

"Ash really helped us out with defeating it in the end," she mentioned, looking over at him as he blinked in surprise, blushing a little.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say I did too much…" he confessed with a stutter, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ha!" Elfman laughed, suddenly wrapping his right arm around the raven haired boy, squeezing him against his body, "You're a real man for helpin' out my sis, Ash!" he told him.

"Th-Thanks…" he stammered in response, feeling a bit crushed by the Beast Soul user. The others went on to have easygoing conversations with everyone else, glad that the group had all returned safely to the guild. Erza then trotted over towards Lucy, catching her attention as she turned to face her.

"Is the Master inside?" she asked her, placing her hands at her hips.

"Nope," she replied, glancing back at the edifice, "He got called into another council meeting," she told her, "And you _know_ how long those are…" she added with a little giggle. However, the scarlet haired wizard narrowed her eyes in frustration, confusing the celestial mage as she raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she questioned, blinking out of befuddlement.

"I wanted to let him know about something that happened during our mission…" the one known as Titania explained as a response, catching the attentions of everyone else, "Something that's very important…" she pointed out, causing them to develop looks of concern on their faces.

"Like what?" the ice mage asked, chiming into the conversation.

"I can explain more about it later," the requip user answered, "For now," she continued, "I think we should say our goodbyes to our friends," she told them, glancing over at the two Omni Force members, who widened their eyes in surprise, "I know you two would wanna stay to help with the explanation," she began as she approached them, "but you've both got your own journeys and lives to lead on," she noted, much to their shock as they glanced at each other.

"You sure it's okay?" the Pokémon trainer questioned as he freed himself from the white haired man's grip.

"Pika pi?" the Electric type asked in the same manner.

"It's fine," Erza reassured with a nod, "Besides, I'm sure your friends are probably worried about you right now," she mentioned, making him blink in realization.

"Guess that means you'll be heading off soon, huh?" Wendy guessed, a bit saddened that her friends were going to depart. However, she then felt a hand come onto her shoulder, enticing her to look and see the raven haired boy with a smile on his face.

"It's just goodbye for now, ya know," he told her in a reassuring tone, chuckling cheekily. She giggled in response, letting a little blush come across her cheeks.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding happily. The Strauss siblings all gave off happy expressions at them while the oldest of the three walked over.

"Ash," she began, catching his attention as he turned to face her, "thanks for coming along with us on the mission," she said to him out of gratitude, bowing. He was a little surprised, blushing slightly before chuckling, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Ah, it's no biggie…" he admitted sheepishly, "Any time you guys need our help," he kept going, gesturing towards himself, "we'll be there," he stated, smiling cheekily. Suddenly though, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his head, pulling him down until he touched something rather soft. His eyes widened in disbelief as his head was being squished into his crush's breasts while she embraced him.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Ash!" she noted happily as she held him close. His face completely flushed a bright red, absolutely stunned about what was conspiring. Surprisingly, Pikachu didn't take notice of the exchange as he was too busy with his farewells to the exceeds.

"You want a fish before ya go?" Happy offered, holding a small one out to the Electric type. A drop of sweat rolled down his head while Carla just smacked herself in the face, groaning out of exasperation.

"See ya 'round, man," Natsu said to his shaggy haired teammate, giving him a quick fist bump.

"Same to you, bud," he replied, reaching into his pants' pocket to pull out his MPG. Before activating it though, he turned towards Erza, catching her attention as she glanced over at him. "It was a fun ride," he confessed, placing his hands at his hips as she grinned in agreement.

"I suppose it was," she concurred, walking up to him, "And I should really thank you for what you've done for us," she added, about to put her left hand onto his head. Reacting quickly, he grabbed her arm with his right extremity, much to her surprise. "Oh, uh… sorry…" she apologized after realizing her mistake, "I forgot how much you hated-" Her sentence was interjected the moment she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She was a bit stunned by his kind gesture, having her eyes tremble slightly.

"Take care of yourself," he advised in farewell, making her blink in astonishment. But a smile then graced her lips as she embraced him back.

"You, too," she responded, letting him go moments later. Using his device, a green portal suddenly appeared just before the gateway entrance, swirling around slowly.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon cried out, waving to all of his friends before running off towards the rift. Gingka was about to go in with him, but then suddenly noticed Ash still there, having been relinquished from Mirajane's hug.

"Hey, Ash!" the beyblader cried out, trying to get his attention. He was practically petrified from what conspired, unable to move a muscle.

"You okay, Ash?" the sky dragon slayer asked, waving her right hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of his trance. However, his Omni Force teammate just chuckled as he realized what was going on with him, trotting over and grabbing him by the back of his jacket's collar, yanking him away in a yelp.

"Come on, dude," he beckoned, dragging him to the vortex as he snapped back into reality.

"B-Bye!" he stuttered in farewell with a wave of his hands before they all went through the portal, leaving without a trace. The rift then disappeared in a flash of light, while the Fairy Tail members just looked on with smiles.

 **X**

Once they arrived back in Lumiose City, Gingka, Ash, and Pikachu got into contact with the others, meeting up with them just in front of the Pokémon Center in Centrico Plaza. After exchanging greetings and sighs of relief, the two boys told the group a bit of what had happened, surprising them a little. As soon as they were done though, the Pokémon trainer decided to head off with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to Laverre City, shaking his teammate's hand as a goodbye. They headed off, leaving the beyblader and his girlfriend at the plaza.

"Hah…" the raven haired boy breathed, "Sure is nice to be back…" he confessed, slouching over out of fatigue.

"Pika…" the Electric type voiced in agreement, lying upon his left shoulder.

"It's good that you both helped get the mission done," the scientist pointed out while adjusting his glasses, "As a matter of fact," he continued, "it sounds like you gained a lot out of it," he mentioned with a smile.

"I think so, too!" the rookie performer concurred, making her crush smile as well.

"Did ya have any luck with your _other mission_?" the blonde haired girl asked with a cheeky grin across her lips, much to the confusion of the Pokémon trainer.

"'Other mission'?" he uttered in befuddlement, raising an eyebrow.

"Pika pi…" the Mouse Pokémon responded as he shook his head, having no idea what the Lumiose girl was referring to.

"Did you ask that Mirajane girl to be your wife yet?" she asked him teasingly, making him and the others gasp in surprise.

"Wh-What?!" he exclaimed with a stutter, "N-N-No!" he stammered, "I told you guys, we're just friends!" he claimed as his face was continuing to redden immensely.

"If you say so…" Bonnie replied teasingly as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Bonnie…" Serena muttered with a light blush across her cheeks, embarrassed for her crush as well. Meanwhile, the shaggy haired teen and the Mistralton gym leader remained at the center of the plaza, conversing with each other.

"I was worried when you said you didn't feel comfortable about the mission," the latter of the two admitted to her boyfriend, "But I always knew you'd find a way to get the job done," she said, embracing him warmly.

"Yeah," he responded, grimacing a little from the pain he suffered just yesterday.

"So," Skyla began, "are you ready for your surprise?" she asked with a saucy expression, causing his face to instantaneously flush. However, he recomposed himself, letting off a small chuckle.

"That depends," he answered, "Are _you_ ready?" he questioned. His girlfriend merely tilted her head to the side, smiling brightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked back as a reply, taking his left hand with her right, running off with him into the Pokémon Center as the sun started to set.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"So how are you related to the Haganes?" a man in a lab coat asked as he held a clipboard in his hands, guiding Erza Scarlet down the halls that were riddled with several doors to different rooms. The S-class wizard was adorning her usual white blouse with a blue skirt, and leather boots upon her feet, while the doctor before her had brown hair, wearing glasses over his eyes.

"I'm a close friend of theirs," she responded after a moment, walking up to his left side, "Have they had any other visitors aside from myself?" she questioned curiously.

"Only family-wise," he answered with a small laugh, "You're the first friend to visit them," he told her, "I think that's quite important," he mentioned, making her develop a surprised expression before smiling, "Ah, here we are," he said, stopping right before a door marked with the label number '312' over it, "Well," the doctor began, "I'll leave you to it," he stated with a grin, heading off down the hall. The one known as Titania twisted the door handle, pushing it open as she trotted inside. The first thing she took notice of was Gingka, still dressed in his usual fashion as he was standing beside a hospital bed. Upon it, his wife was seated, dressed in a teal hospital gown while holding something wrapped in a blue fleece blanket in her hands. The requip mage looked to see that it was a young baby girl, snoozing softly in her mother's arms.

"Is that her?" the scarlet haired beauty asked, catching the attentions of both parents as they widened their eyes upon seeing her.

"Oh, Erza!" Skyla exclaimed in a soft whisper, smiling brightly, "Yeah, this is our little bundle of joy…" she told her, looking back at the infant her arms, "Rachael Hagane…" she said, noticing the small strands of red hair sticking out from her head.

"What a lovely name…" the S-class wizard commented as she grinned.

"Would you like to hold her?" the beyblader offered, reaching his arms out for his child while the one known as Titania gasped out of surprise.

"Wh-What?!" she stuttered while he grabbed the baby, walking over to her as he cradled her in his arms, "I-I don't think I should-!" Her sentence halted the moment her friend placed the infant in her arms, allowing her to hold her as she kept on sleeping softly. Erza's eyes trembled in shock at how peaceful she looked, while her lips began quivering.

"You okay?" the shaggy haired man asked, seeing her eyes starting to water.

"Y-Yeah…" she responded with a stutter and sniffle, "She looks… so wonderful…" she confessed, failing to hold back tears as they were starting to flow down from her left eye.

"Hey, Erza…" Skyla chimed in, catching her attention, "Me and Gingka wanted to ask you something important about Rachael," she told her, making her widen her eyes out of surprise.

"What is it?" she questioned in confusion, blinking to try and remove the tears from her eyes.

"We'd like for you to be her godmother," the beyblader answered, causing her to gasp in complete shock.

"G-Godmother?!" she stammered loudly, making the infant start to stir a little as her eyelids twitched, "B-But I'm not even family…" she noted, glancing off to the side.

"Yeah, you are," the Omni Force member pointed out, making her look back to see the red Fairy Tail guild mark upon his left arm, "This proves were family, right?" he inquired sarcastically, causing her to perk up in surprise. She then turned her attention back to the baby in her arms, seeing that she was waking up. Another tear dropped from her left eye upon seeing her beady, brown eyes, honored to be put into a position where'd she care for her as a close friend.

"Hello, Rachael," she greeted warmly in a soft tone, "My name's Erza," she introduced, beginning to tremble a little, overwhelmed with emotion, "And…" she kept going, struggling to keep it together, "I'm going to be your… godmother…" she told her, crying happily out of joy. The baby girl's parents just smiled at the scene, glad that the requip mage had accepted their offer to look out for their daughter.

 **END**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I've got a feeling Erza would make a great godmother for some kids. At the same time during this point by the way, Ash and Mirajane are about to have their kid come into the world. Only a few weeks after Rachael's arrival though. Anyways, it's time to move onto more pressing matters… Our famous & final Q&A session! Enjoy! **

**Q &A**

 **Ben 10 Expert: My reasoning behind my last review is that traveling to different universes alters the future and the present.**

 **NegaiFreak: That makes sense. However, I have it so that time isn't a factor in multiverse traveling, as it continues on normally in every world despite the use of the MPGs.**

 **Ben 10 Expert: Plus how did Erza get it into her head that causing a head injury was a good impression of gratitude? (cowers behind force field)**

 **Erza: *** **scowls at him** *** Is there a problem with that?**

 **Gingka: Yeah, because it hurts…**

 **Ben 10 Expert: Gingka have the Omni Force members been to the Star Wars universe? (They should)**

 **Gingka: Not that I know of… But if you say we should, then we will at some point.**

 **Ben 10 Expert: Also, if you bring Kirby to Pinkie Pie, CHAOS WILL ENSUE! Knowing this, would you consider having him on Ben's team?**

 **Ash: Definitely! Kirby kinda sounds awesome from what SpiritReaper42 showed us earlier. Right, Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Metal Sonic VS Bowser Jr. in a 1 minute melee? And about Raiden, what are your reactions to him VS Wolverine in Death Battle?**

 **Ash: Whoa… Metal Sonic really took that guy down a notch…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Erza: That was quite one-sided…**

 **Mirajane: I'm shocked at how powerful a robot like that can be…**

 **Gingka: As for the Raiden versus Wolverine battle… Ouch.**

 **Erza: No holds barred there…**

 **Ash: Yikes…**

 **Mirajane: Oh my…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, since when did you have a Raticate?**

 **Ash: Huh? I never had a… Oh, yeah! That was back when I traded my Butterfree that one time. I got him back though… *** **rubs back of head sheepishly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka and Erza, I'm gonna challenge you two again. There is a video of the Punisher VS Red Hood. Before watching, who do you think would win? After watching, what are your reactions to it?**

 **Erza: I'll choose the Red Hood character.**

 **Gingka: Then I'll go with the Punisher. Now let's see who won this time…**

 **-Everyone watches the video-**

 **Erza: Ah… *** **completely stunned** *****

 **Gingka: Heh. Two in a row. *** **suddenly feels ominous aura near him** *** Uh…**

 **Erza: *** **holding a sword** *** If you dare attempt to gloat, I will destroy you.**

 **Gingka: P-Point taken…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, ever heard of a song called Let Her Go/Let It Go mashup by Sam Tsui? I think you should check it out. It's really good, trust me.**

 **Mirajane: Oh, that was beautiful! I'd like to sing that someday, too!**

 **Ash: Y-Yeah, definitely… *** **glances away** *****

 **Mirajane: Maybe we could do it together as a duet!**

 **Ash: *** **instantaneously blushes** *** T-Together?!**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, what type of attacks can you combine during your battles?**

 **Pikachu: *** **shows off Iron Tail with Electro Ball** *** Pika pika!**

 **Ash: Pikachu can also a Quick Attack/Iron Tail combo! Right, buddy?**

 **Pikachu: Cha!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, how fast is your Samurai Pegasus?**

 **Gingka: Pretty fast if you ask me. Pegasus' always been about attack speed and such. Guess that's why it's my beyblade…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, which us your strongest armor you ever used?**

 **Erza: I believe it would have to be my Nakagami armor that I used to defeat Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. It uses up quite a bit of my magic power, but it's worth it to be able to cut past anything in order to win a battle.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash and Mirajane, how much do you think you can handle if you ever fought Broly the legendary Super Saiyan?**

 **Ash: Well… It does sound like we'd be in for a rough time…**

 **Mirajane: But we'd hang in there even if it seems like a mismatch! Right, Ash?**

 **Ash: *** **blinks in surprise, but smiles** *** Heh! Right!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **XXXxxxXXX: Ash will you ever see Butterfree and Primeape again? And do you miss them?**

 **Ash: I dunno if I'll be seeing them again. I do miss 'em though… But I know they're doing their very best!**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods in agreement** *** Pika!**

 **Amused: Ash, You and Mirajane are going to start dating, mate with each other and have kids. Reaction?**

 **Ash: *** **blinks in surprise before blushing madly** *** Uh…**

 **Pikachu: *** **tilts head** *** Pika?**

 **Mirajane: Are you okay, Ash?**

 **Ash: *** **tips cap over eyes before walking away** *** I'm so glad we're done with these Q &As…**

 **Mirajane: Ash, wait a sec! *** **goes after him** *****

 **Amused: Gingka, what do you think would have happened in your fight with Erza if you hadn't used Samurai Pegasus?**

 **Gingka: I would've lost, no doubt. Erza's sword skills and her requip magic are just too much for my Wind Style chakra to handle alone…**

 **Erza: However, you resolve is what really propelled you to victory. If you weren't so motivated to have Natsu as a part of the Omni Force, you wouldn't have won in the first place.**

 **Gingka: Heh. Right on.**

 **NegaiFreak: That does it for the Q &A, folks! See you all later! *** **waves goodbye** *****

 **END Q &A**

 **And that's the end of the Q &A sessions! These won't be happening again until "Visitors", which I will now declare to be my 20** **th** **FanFiction story, coming sometime this spring! As for this chapter's little drabble, I promised to do one in my profile page description of the Ben X Rainbow Dash pairing, based in the Ben 10 Omniverse episode, "Fight at the Museum". One of my fellow writers, mechazard01 even drew up a pic of the two together in his deviantart page. If you'd like to check it out, his username there is the same as his fanfic username.**

 **In the meantime though, let's get on to the drabble!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **A million different thoughts raced through Rainbow's head upon what she just heard from Spanner inside the main hall of the museum. But only one really made her expression turn somber, being she and her boyfriend would not be together in the future based what the time traveler had said. Her schoolmate took notice of her look, also shocked by the development.**

 **"Well," Ester began in a very sarcastic tone, catching their attentions, "** _ **this is slightly awkward…**_ **" she muttered out to her date.**

 **"Ester, I swear…!" he tried to say, walking up to her while he gestured towards Kai, "She isn't-! I mean, he doesn't-!"**

 **"Hey," the Kraaho interjected, "at least she's not a space princess," she pointed out, "or a tennis pro…" she added mockingly, obviously upset.**

 **"Or a movie star," Rook mentioned, enticing his girlfriend to hit his left arm with her right elbow, "OW!" he yelped, glancing over to see her angered expression.**

 **"Rook… not helping!" his partner yelled with a pause, turning back towards his masked ally, "Spanner, tell her you're wrong!" he demanded as he jogged over to him, placing his hands upon his shoulders in a pleading manner, "Or lying!" he kept going, "Or something!" he exclaimed, shaking his head out of denial, "Because there is no way-!"**

 **"Trust me, Tennyson," his crush interrupted, causing him to look over, "the feeling is mutual!" she stated with a huff.**

 **"Hey!" the Omnitrix bearer shouted, much to her surprise as she perked up, seeing him push aside the time traveler to go up to her, "In case you didn't notice," he started to say, gesturing towards the others with his right hand, "my girlfriend's in the room, too!" he pointed out, catching her attention as her eyes widened in surprise, "And she's probably freaking out about all this!" he mentioned as she had her mouth slightly gape open out of shock, astonished to hear him vouching for her sake. The Revonnahgander and the red and yellow haired girl were stunned as well, but let off grins, glad that their leader was being supportive.**

 **"Uh, yeah…" Spanner chimed in with a cough, getting their attentions as they turned to face him, "Your… 'girlfriend'…" he muttered, making Ben raise an eyebrow out of skepticism.**

 **"What?" he uttered in confusion, narrowing his eyes at him.**

 **"Oh, don't get me wrong," the time traveler began, holding his hands out in a placating manner, "you and Rainbow Dash might've been the perfect couple at some points," he noted as the two in question were beyond shocked, "but you guys found out that it just wasn't meant to be in the future," he told them, causing both them and others to widen their eyes in disbelief. A few moments of awkward silence passed, more so than when he had revealed the supposed relationship of the Omni Force leader and the archaeologist.**

 **"B-Ben?" Rainbow stammered in question as her voice was beginning to break, with tears forming in her eyes, "I-Is that… true?" she asked, sniffling a little while her eyes continued to water, "Are you really gonna… break up with me?" she guessed, much to his shock as he had never seen that look on her face ever since he was with her. His ire was increasing with each passing moment while he gritted his teeth, glaring out towards the masked hero.**

 **"I'm sorry," he apologized to the rainbow haired girl, not noticing the brunette teen trotting towards him, "You and Ben are gonna still be great friends," he kept going, "but he's gonna end up with-" His sentence was interrupted the moment he felt said person grab from behind and hoist him up from the ground. He then threw him, making him as he tumbled across it, much to the surprise of the others.**

 **"Ben!" Kai shouted, "What the heck was-?!**

 **"You want me to believe the stuff that's coming outta his mouth?!" he questioned back to her angrily, interjecting her remark as she glanced away shamefully, biting her bottom lip.**

 **"You did not have to be so aggressive…" his alien partner pointed out as he and the two Canterlot High students came over with Ester, while Spanner stood back up, rubbing the side of his head.**

 **"Not like I couldn't, Rook," the Omnitrix bearer, "He was making her cry…" he mentioned, looking over at his girlfriend, who had wiped her eyes free of tears.**

 **"Ergh…" the time traveler grunted, "Okay, I didn't mean it like that…" he claimed, catching their attentions, "But it's the truth!" he stated, causing the brunette haired teen to growl once again.**

 **"No, it's not," he said, walking up to him as he stumbled back a step, "** _ **I'm**_ **the one that decides** _ **my**_ **future; not you," he explained seriously to him.**

 **"B-But…" he began with a stutter, "it's fate!" he yelled, "You and Kai are gonna be-!"**

 **"Don't try to tell me what** _ **my**_ **future is!" Ben demanded, making him cringe, "I don't care if what I do ends up changing the future forever…" he told him honestly, much to his surprise, along with the others.**

 **"Ben…" Sunset uttered, a little stunned at his anger as she had barely ever seen him so upset.**

 **"I don't have feelings for Kai anymore…" he suddenly stated, astonishing everyone, especially Rainbow as she looked out to see him turn and face her, "I love Rainbow Dash…" he confessed, not showing any signs of embarrassment or remorse as a moment of silence passed on. His girlfriend could feel her heart skip a few beats while her eyes widened out of disbelief.**

 **"D-Did you just say… you… love me?" she asked, stammering a little as her cheeks turned slightly pink. A simple nod was the only response she received from her boyfriend as her eyes remained widened. Everyone else was shocked at the revelation, letting the silence continue.**

 **"Now this just got** _ **way**_ **awkward…" the red and yellow haired girl quipped, crossing her arms over her chest while worriedly looking at her friend.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **If I never discovered MLP the way that I did, I'd probably never write this story, or even get inspired by the shows and animes I watch. That's why I'm so appreciative of you guys for sticking with my stories all the way, including those that have, part in part, sucked. Please leave an honest review about what you thought of the story, and leave feedback if you'd like. My next fanfic is going to be "Lightning Round", focusing on more character development for Ash Ketchum, and he became a wielder of Lightning Style strong enough to take on Laxus Dreyar. Thanks for reading the story, you guys! I'll see ya next time! And be sure to vote for which battle you're excited to see in "Visitors"!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **What… did you just say, Mirajane?**_

 **~Ash Ketchum,**

 **To Mirajane after her confession in That's the Power to Live**


End file.
